Pokémon Duo: Version Damien
by Pilkio
Summary: Anthony et Damien sont deux jeunes dresseurs qui partent à l'aventure dans la région de Kanto. Cette fiction sera écrite par deux auteurs, proposant ainsi un point de vue pour chaque héros. Pour Pokémon Duo: Version Anthony, recherchez l'auteur nommé "AgeOfReigns"
1. Le début d'une aventure palpitante !

DAMIEN LANCE UNE NOUVELLE PARTIE

Mon nom est Damien, originaire de Safrania dans la région du Kanto ! Mais je n'ai vécu que très peu là-bas en réalité, ma famille a très vite déménager à Bourg Palette tout simplement parce que ma mère n'aime pas les grandes villes et mon père souhaitait un peu de tranquillité, lui qui n'était nul autre que le patron de la fameuse Sylphe Sarl ! La classe non ? Agé de 20 ans depuis à présent quelques semaines, je m'apprête à quitter enfin le domicile familial seul. Par le passé, j'avais bien visiter d'autres villes, mais ce fut à chaque fois bref puisque mon père m'emmenait parfois avec lui pour le travail. Néanmoins, aujourd'hui, je m'apprêtais à me lancer dans une carrière de dresseur Pokémon, prêt à découvrir enfin ce monde qui m'entourre en compagnie de mon voisin, Anthony, un jeune homme de mon âge que je connais depuis 10 ans. Je lui avais d'ailleurs donner rendez-vous devant le laboratoire du professeur Blue où notre aventure débuterait... mais au moment de me lever et de faire quelques pas, quelque chose se cogna contre mes pieds, me faisant trébucher au sol contre le parquet.

DAMIEN Ω « CASSANDRA ! »

Ce nom était celui de l'énergumène qui me servait de soeur jumelle... cette petite idiote qui ne faisait rien de ses journées mis à part dépenser l'argent de la famille inutilement pour s'acheter des vêtements ou autre conneries dans le genre, écouter de la K-pop à fond dans sa chambre et ainsi me donner des envies de pendaison ou encore bichonner son stupide Miaouss qui venait de me faire tomber à l'instant même. M'ayant entendu, ma soeur fit son interruption dans ma chambre, celle-ci avait une longue chevelure d'un noir de jais et des yeux d'un bleu azur semblable aux miens. Pour ce qui est de ses vêtements... je ne préfèrais pas en parler... je risquais de donner un qualificatif concernant sa tenue qui risqueraient sans doute d'être assez vulgaire... me redressant donc face à elle, je lui lance un regard noir.

DAMIEN Ω « Combien de fois dois-je te répèter que je ne veux pas voir ce stupide pokémon dans ma chambre ?! »

CASSANDRA - « Oh ça va... elle a encore le droit de se promenner librement sans que monsieur n'ai son mot à dire. »

DAMIEN Ω « Tu déconnes ? C'est MA chambre, ce sont donc MES règles ! Et si je décrète que ton Miaouss n'a rien à faire ici, alors, il n'a rien à faire ici ! »

Ma soeur attrape alors son Miaouss dans ses bras, s'en allant en soupirant et en claquant la porte. Parfait ! Rapidement, je rassemble mes affaires que je balance dans mon sac, prêt à enfin partir de là, ayant perdu bien trop de temps avec les stupiditées de ma soeur... mais c'est alors que j'entends ma mère hurler mon nom. Oh non... cette garce n'avait tout de même pas osée se plaindre auprès de notre mère ? Si c'était le cas, je risquais de la brûler vive... Descendant les escaliers, mon sac sur le dos, je tombe nez à nez avec ma mère, une femme de caractère répondant au doux nom de Jade, qui me fusille du regard tandis que Cassandra se tiens derrière elle, son Miaouss dans ses bras, ricanant faiblemen. Oh celle là, je te jure qu'un jour je vais la...

JADE - « Je t'ai déjà dis que tu ne pouvais pas parler ainsi à ta soeur ! Pas d'insultes sous mon toit jeune homme, c'est bien compris ? »

DAMIEN Ω « Hein ? Quoi ?... Mais j'ai rien dit ! »

CASSANDRA - « Il ment, il m'a insulter de tu-sais-quoi... »

Oh la garce... sur le moment même, j'avais envie de lui balancer le contenu de mon sac en pleine figure ! Après de longues réprimandes de la part de ma mère pour quelque chose que je n'avais rien fait, son humeur redevient à peu prêt normal et je lui fit mes adieux, passant ensuite à côté de ma soeur en cognant mon épaule contre la sienne, sans même prendre la peine de lui dire au revoir avant de quitter ma maison et de me diriger vers le labo du professeur Blue... où Anthony n'était pas encore présent... super la journée ! J'attendis longtemps... très longtemps... trop longtemps... pour finalement renter chez moi et regarder quelques conneries à la télé histoire de faire passer le temps ! Néanmoins, je sortis rapidement en constatant que ma soeur n'allait pas tarder à être chiante en étant... elle-même, tout simplement ! Sortant à nouveau de chez moi, je fit quelques pas avant de voir Anthony, j'étais prêt à l'apeller pour qu'il remarque ma présence, mais perdu dans ses pensées, il se prit le pied dans un caillou et s'écrasa lamentablement au sol ce qui eu le don de rendre ma journée bien plus agréable d'un coup !

DAMIEN Ω « Bravo, tu regardes où tu vas sinon ? »

Un sourire au coin des lèvres, j'observais mon voisin se remettre sur pied, m'observant à présent. Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de rigoler en voyant la situation tout en ajoutant...

DAMIEN Ω « Je t'attendais au labo, mais comme tu mettais longtemps, j'suis rentré me poser. T'es pire qu'une nana sérieux. »

ANTHONY ω « Petit con va. T'es prêt garçon ? On rentre chez le Prof ? »

DAMIEN Ω « Yes, allons-y. »

C'est ainsi qu'on se rendit ENFIN chez le professeur Blue ! Le professeur se trouvant devant son bureau remarqua rapidement notre présence et ne se fit pas prier pour nous apeller.

PROFESSEUR BLUE - « Ah, Antho, Dam', venez par ici. Bon, je vais faire court. Vous avez 3 Pokeballs sur la table, vous en choisissez chacun une, et vous vous foutez sur la tronche, le gagnant prendra la dernière Pokeball »

DAMIEN Ω « Bonne idée Prof ! Antho t'es prêt ? A 3 on choisit sa Pokeball en même temps. 1, 2, 3 ! »

Ma main fonça instinctivement sur la pokéball de gauche, priant interieurement pour tomber sur un Salamèche puisque je connaisais les noms des trois pokémons de départ de cette région, ayant toujours vécu dans le Kanto en plus de mon père qui m'avait donner quelques renseignements à ce sujet.

DAMIEN Ω « Bon, le Prof. Veut qu'on se batte, allons-y ! »

DRESSEUR ANTHONY VEUT SE BATTRE !

Sans tarder, j'envoi mon pokémon à l'action et constate avec joie que mon instinct ne s'était pas trompé ! J'étais à présent l'heureux propriètaire d'un magnifique Salamèche ! Heureux de mon choix, je regardais avec attention Anthony, curieux de voir quel Pokémon il pouvait bien posséder... Celui-ci prononça d'ailleurs un...

ANTHONY ω « Euuh, toi, vas-y ! »

DRESSEUR ANTHONY ENVOIE BULBIZARRE !

Parfait ! Son pokémon s'avérait être le type faible au mien, ce combat allait donc être assez facile pour moi... il suffit simplement de l'emporter et je gagnais le pokémon restant qui devait être Carapuce si je ne me trompais pas.

PROFESSEUR BLUE - « Pas de chance Anthony, t'as pris le type plante, Bulbizarre. Le Salamèche de Dam' va te casser en deux. »

Je ne fit pas attention à la remarque du professeur, étant bien trop concentré par le fait de ne faire aucune erreur, car sur le papier, je ne pouvais en ressortir qu'étant que vainqueur, néanmoins, ce n'était pas une raison pour s'amuser et faire n'importe quoi.

DAMIEN Ω « Salamèche, utilise Griffe ! »

ANTHONY ω « Bulbizarre, utilise Charge ! »

Sans tarder, nos deux Pokémons s'attaquèrent et le mien semblait être en meilleur état que celui d'Anthony. Mon Salamèche n'étant pas très experimenté, je comptais utiliser la seule technique que j'avais à ma disposition... le bourrinage !

DAMIEN Ω « Salamèche, encore une fois ! »

ANTHONY ω « Bulbizarre, fais de même ! »

Avec joie, je constata que cette fois-ci, mon pokémon vennait de triompher du sien qui n'était plus en mesure de se redresser, étant purement et simplement KO !

DRESSEUR ANTHONY A PERDU !

PROFESSEUR BLUE - « Bien joué Damien, tu peux donc prendre le dernier Pokemon. Et je t'offre ça en cadeau. 4 Pokeballs et 2 Potions »

ANTHONY ω « Et moi, j'ai rien ? »

PROFESSEUR BLUE - « T'as perdu, je vois pas pourquoi t'aurais quelque chose. »

Fourrant les potions dans mon sac et aggripant les Pokéballs vide ainsi que celle contenant mon Salamèche et celle contenant mon Carapuce à ma ceinture prévu pour cela, je lançe un bref coup d'oeil à Anthony. Bien qu'il n'avait pas remporté ce combat, lui donner un lot de consolation n'aurait pas été du luxe... mais bon... je gardais ma pensées pour moi tandis que le professeur sort un carton de l'un de ses placards.

PROFESSEUR BLUE - « Bon, vous savez sûrement ce que c'est. Voici vos Pokedex. Mon grand-père Chen les donnait car ils voulaient que les jeunes dresseurs profitent de leur voyage tout en travaillant. Mais moi, je veux que vous deveniez les dresseurs les plus puissants. Même si Anthony commence très mal. »

Prennant l'objet dans ma main et l'observant dans les moindres détails, j'écoutais à présent ce que le professeur comptait dire... mais voyant Anthony sortir, je décidais de le suivre, malgré le fait que le prof n'avait surement pas fini de nous parler.

DAMIEN Ω « Pourquoi tu t'en vas, il a pas fini de parler. »

ANTHONY ω « J'en ai rien à faire. Tu vas voir, je vais m'entraîner, et je viendrai lui défoncer sa courge. Attends-moi à la Route 1, je dois passer chez moi prendre des affaires. »

Hochant la tête, je partis donc en direction de la Route 1 tout en prennant en main les Pokéballs dans lesquels se trouvaient Salamèche et Carapuce. Je commençais déjà bien en ayant en ma possession deux très bon Pokémons qui me seraient très utiles pour poursuivre tout ceci, en plus de cela, le fait qu'il s'agissait du type Feu et du type Eau me donnait un certain avantage sur pas mal d'autre types ! Pendant un long moment, j'admirais mes deux Pokéballs, les refixant à ma ceinture pile à l'instant où Anthony arriva auprès de moi.

ANTHONY ω « On est à égalité maintenant. »

DAMIEN Ω « Pardon ? »

ANTHONY ω « J'ai deux Pokemon moi aussi. »

DAMIEN Ω « Ah bon ? Et qui est-ce ? »

ANTHONY ω « Evoli, viens me voir ! »

Evoli sortis alors de sa pokéball et me sauta directement dessus, il me connaisait depuis assez longtemps déjà et m'appréciait beaucoup, ce que je lui rendais bien. Lui caressant la tête avec douceur, je leva ensuite la tête vers mon voisin.

DAMIEN Ω « Je vois, ta mère t'a laissé Evoli, c'est bien. Mais pour qu'on soit vraiment à égalité, prend ça. »

Rapidement, je lui balança deux Pokéballs vide accrochées à ma ceinture et sortis de mon sac une potion que je lui donna. C'était la moindre des choses pour débuter sur un pied d'égalité après tout.

DAMIEN Ω « Le prof m'a donné ça, j'ai trouvé ça injuste, alors je partage avec toi. Maintenant on peut partir. »

ANTHONY ω « Ouais, on peut y aller »

Lançant un dernier regard à Bourg Palette, je me dit que je n'allais plus revoir cette ville durant un long moment. Mais je n'en était pas attristé, bien au contraire, car à partir d'aujourd'hui, mon rêve se réalisait... j'étais un dresseur pokémon et tout Kanto allait s'en rendre compte !

DAMIEN SAUVEGARDE LA PARTIE


	2. Obstacles séniles !

DAMIEN CHARGE LA PARTIE

Prêt à m'embarquer sur la route avec Anthony, un obstacle semblait pourtant avoir décider de ralentir notre aventure... comme si on avait pas perdu assez de temps... de plus, la vue de cette chose qui venait vers nous me donnait tout simplement la nausée. Courant vers nous en hurlant nos prénoms, ma stupide sœur jumelle aimait apparemment se faire remarquer par tout le village. Couvert de honte, je me pris le visage entre les mains, mais c'est alors que cette chose avec laquelle j'avais partagé un utérus durant neufs mois me pris dans ses bras en me serrant fortemment contre elle... histoire de m'achever peut-être ? En tout cas, une chose était sûr et certaine, Cassandra ne me manquera absolument pas ! C'était même une raison suffisante pour partir loin, très loin et ne jamais revenir ! Comme si tout se spectacle ridicule ne suffisait pas, ma jumelle m'embrassa sur la joue - ça y est, j'allais avoir de l'herpès à présent - pour ensuite dire avec sa petite voix d'hypocrites...

CASSANDRA - « Tu vas me manquer mon Daminouchet.»

En tout cas, toi, tu vas pas me manquer ! Essayant de la repousser, cette dernière se mis alors à pleurnicher... bah super ! Manquais plus que ça ! En plus de me mettre la honte devant tout le village, elle allait foutre en l'air mon t-shirt en pleurant dessus !

DAMIEN Ω « Sinon, tu comptes me lâcher un jour ? »

- Attends, attends ... » murmura t-elle. « Si tu veux que je te lâche et que j'arrêtes cette petite comédie histoire de ne plus attirer l'attention sur cette scène qui te mets la honte, tu vas devoir me promettre que je pourrais vous accompagner lorsque j'en aurais envie.»

... Ah la salope ! Rapidement, mon pied percuta son tibia assez fort pour qu'elle me lâche, mais pas trop fort tout de même. Cela eu l'effet désirer, elle me relâcha, s'agenouillant pour tenir sa jambe endolorie tandis que je m'en allait comme si de rien n'était en sifflotant, fier de moi. Voilà ce qui arrivait lorsqu'on se foutait de moi ! Marchant d'un pas rapide, je m'arrêta tout de même au bout d'un moment en me rendant compte qu'Anthony ne me suivait pas. Ce ne fut que quelques instants plus tard que ce dernier revient auprès de moi.

DAMIEN Ω « Bah alors, qu'est-ce que tu fichais ? »

ANTHONY ω « Ta soeur me disait au revoir. Et tu sais bien à quel point elle est saoulante et à quel point elle aime raconter sa vie... »

DAMIEN Ω « Oh que oui ! »

Maintenant qu'Anthony était de nouveau présent à mes côtés, on pouvait officiellement débuter tout ceci ! Marchant donc sur la route 1 à notre rythme, nous nous retrouvons dans les hautes herbes. N'ayant pas d'autres choix que de les traverser, j'hausse les épaules et fait quelques pas avant de me faire mordre à la cheville par quelque chose. Grimaçant de douleur, je baisse les yeux afin de voir ce qui venait de se produire et c'est ainsi que je tomba nez à nez avec un Rattata qui semblait être prêt à reprendre ceci.

UN RATTATA SAUVAGE APPARAIT !

Néanmoins, cette fois-ci, j'eu le bon réflèxe, attrapant l'une de mes pokéballs pour envoyer Salamèche au combat !

DAMIEN ENVOIE SALAMECHE !

Celui-ci se posta devant le Rattata qui semblait être impressioner par mon pokémon.

DAMIEN Ω « Salamèche, utilise Griffe ! »

D'un seul coup, la main de mon Pokémon s'abattis sur la face du Rattata, laissant une profonde marque de laquelle du sang s'échappait. Le pokémon poussa un hurlement de douleur déchirant et en voyant ce que je venais de faire, je ressentais un peu de pitié pour lui. Moi qui pensais que les combats de Pokémons étaient moins brutaux que cela, je venais d'être ramenner à la réalité d'un coup sec. Regrettant mon acte, je fit rentrer Salamèche dans sa pokéball et utilisa une potion pour guérrir la vilaine plaie que j'avais fait à cette pauvre bête. Celle-ci se laissa faire et s'en alla ensuite vers Bourg Palette en me lançant un regard que j'interprêta comme étant de la ès ce combat, je me sentais fin prêt à poursuivre ma route... mais j'eu à peine le temps de faire quelques pas qu'un Chenipan secrèta une étrange matière sur mes chaussures.

UN CHENIPAN SAUVAGE APPARAIT !

Me libérant de ceci, j'effrayais le pokémon en tapant fortement du pied à quelques centimètres de lui, le faisant ainsi s'enfuir. Commençant à être agacer par cette situation, je fit encore quelques pas... pour cette fois-ci me prendre du sable dans les yeux de la part d'un Roucool !

UN ROUCOOL SAUVAGE APPARAIT !

J'en avais plus que marre là ! Me frottant les yeux qui me brûlaient atrocement, je sentais la colère m'envahir de plus en plus.

DAMIEN Ω « Anthony ! Si tu le défonces pas tout de suite, je te jure que ce soir, on va bouffer du piaf ! »

Je ne pouvais plus voir quoi que ce soit à cause de ce foutu Pokémon ! Mais qu'est-ce qui m'avait pris de devenir dresseur ? Moi qui pensais que c'était quelque chose de facile, de mignon et de pas dangereux... bah je m'étais foutrement tromper ! J'entendis Anthony envoyer l'un de ses pokémons à l'attaque sans pouvoir savoir lequel vu que je ne voyais plus et qu'à présent, je n'écoutais même plus. Le temps passa et lorsque je pu voir à nouveau, je constata que le Roucool était presque inconscient, Antho portant sa main jusqu'à l'une de ses Pokéball... mais, rancunier, je décida d'être plus rapide que lui, balançant l'une de mes propres Pokéball sur ce sale piaf qui se la prit en pleine face ! J'observe alors ce qui se produit... elle gigote une fois... deux fois... trois fois ! Ca y est ! Ce fichu Roucool est mien à présent !

TOP COOL ! ROUCOOL A ETE CAPTURE !

Ca lui apprendra à me balancer du sable dans la tronche tiens ! Ramassant la Pokéball pour la fixer à ma ceinture, je sentis mon ami me fusiller du regard.

DAMIEN Ω « ... Quoi ? »

ANTHONY ω «C'était mon combat mec ! La moindre des choses, c'est de laisser celui qui combat capturer le pokémon au lieu de venir en opportuniste !

DAMIEN Ω « Ah désolé ! Je suis conscient qu'on ne peut pas capturer le pokémon d'un dresseur, mais je n'ai jamais entendu qui que ce soit dire qu'il est strictement interdit de capturer un pokémon qui a été affaiblis par une autre personne...»

Un sourire en coin s'afficha sur mes lèvres, heureux d'avoir agis de la sorte même si je savais parfaitement que ce n'était pas vraiment réglo comme façon de faire. Marchant jusqu'à Jadielle - non sans éviter d'aller dans les hautes herbes pour ne pas se faire agresser par les pokémons qui traineraient - nous tombèrent enfin dans cette ville. La première arène se dressait devant nous, parfait ! Me hâtant jusque là, je couru vers la porte de l'arène... pour lire un écriteau sur lequel il était stipulé que cette arène était fermée...

DAMIEN Ω « Mais non ! »

ANTHONY ω « C'est pas grave, on continue notre route. De toutes façon, on finira par revenir ici un jour ou l'autre, on obtiendra le badge à ce moment-là. »

DAMIEN Ω « Ça me saoule quand même, mais bon... j'imagine qu'on a pas le choix...»

Fortement déçu par la situation, je ne pu réprimer un profond soupir... mais bon, je n'allais pas m'apitoyer sur mon sort tout simplement parce que je ne pouvais pas entrer dans la première arène, c'était débile comme raisonnement. N'ayant pas envie de visiter d'avantage cette ville qui, de toutes façon, était bien trop petite, Antho et moi comptions poursuivre notre route, néanmoins, un vieil homme se trouvait dans le passage et en nous voyant arriver, il se hâta de prendre la parole.

« Hey, vous là ! Vous voulez que je vous apprennes à capturer un Pokémon ? Je suis persuadé que ça vous sera très utile ! »

ANTHONY ω « C'est gentil, mais nous sommes des dresseurs pokémon et nous savons parfaitement comment procéder. »

VIEIL HOMME - « Cela ne prendra que quelques minutes, ne vous en faites pas ! Le temps que je trouve ma Pokéball et qu'un pokémon approche... »

DAMIEN Ω « On sait déjà le faire... »

VIEIL HOMME - « Soyez patient. »

ANTHONY ω « Mais il le fait exprès ?! »

VIEIL HOMME - « Ça arrive. »

DAMIEN Ω « Je vais perdre patience ! »

ANTHONY ω « Bon, moi je te laisses, on se revoit plus tard. »

DAMIEN Ω « Hein ? Quoi ?! Non ! »

VIEIL HOMME - « Venez, venez petit pokémons ! »

Anthony me laissa avec ce vieillard qui ne semblait pas vouloir comprendre que nous n'avions absolument pas besoin qu'il nous montre comment capturer un pokémon... et malgré le fait que je continuait d'insister, il n'en démordait pas et continuait d'attendre en me bloquant la route. Cette journée était décidément horrible à un point où j'aurais voulu faire demi-tour pour rentrer chez moi et dormir. Le vieux continua de marmonner tandis que j'avais abandonner tout espoir de lui faire comprendre quoi que ce soit, je pense que je ne parvenais pas à communiquer avec lui... Alors que je m'endormais littéralement sur place, mes yeux étant totalement fermer, je fut sortis de ce pseudo sommeil par un râle. Anthony était revenu auprès de moi et avait poussé le vieillard dans un buisson, ce dernier étant à présent sur le dos et se débattant du mieux qu'il pouvait, n'arrivant pas à se redresser.

ANTHONY ω « Bah voilà, suffit de régler le problème comme ça ! »

DAMIEN Ω « Merci de m'avoir abandonné de la sorte, ça me va droit au coeur ! »

ANTHONY ω « Fait gaffe, tu commences à te comporter comme une nana. »

DAMIEN Ω « Soit... t'es partis faire quoi pendant ce temps-là ? »

ANTHONY ω « Je suis allé capturer un nouveau pokémon, je te montrerais ça plus tard. »

Intrigué, je me demandais bien quel genre de pokémon il avait bien pu trouver. Mais je n'avais pas le temps de lui poser la moindre question puisque ce dernier commença à marcher. Je le suivis donc en passant devant le vieillard qui se débattait toujours en poussant des jurons à notre encontre. Cette fois-ci, le chemin se déroula sans encombre, personne ne nous aborda, aucuns pokémons ne nous attaqua et c'était tant mieux ainsi. Passant à travers un batîment sans même faire attentions aux gens présent à l'intérieur, on se retrouvait à présent dans une immense forêt dans laquelle je n'avais jamais mis les pieds, mais que je connaisait de nom.

DAMIEN Ω « C'est ça la forêt de Jade ?

ANTHONY ω « Je penses bien. Il nous reste une Pokéball chacun, autant faire bien attention à ce que l'on capture cette fois-ci. »

DAMIEN Ω « Du coup, j'évites de lancer ma Pokéball sur le premier Pokémon qui me fait rager ? »

ANTHONY ω « Voilà ! Et surtout, tu évites de capturer un Pokémon que j'affaiblis ou je te jure que cette fois-ci, je serais moins gentil. »

DAMIEN Ω « Si le Pokémon ne me balance pas du sable en pleine face, ça me va... »

Nous étions prêt à s'engouffrer dans la forêt, par précaution, ma main se posa à la fois sur la pokéball contenant Carapuce et celle contenant Salamèche, prêt à envoyer l'un d'entre eux selon le Pokémon que je croisserais en premier. Une chose était sûr, cette fois-ci, je comptais bien utiliser ma Pokéball à bon escient !

DAMIEN SAUVEGARDE LA PARTIE


	3. Première évolution !

DAMIEN CHARGE LA PARTIE

BADGES : 0

POKEDEX : 3

D'après mes souvenirs, la forêt de Jade était un passage obligatoire pour se rendre dans la prochaine ville... puisque c'était le cas, je n'avais pas d'autres choix que de la traverser avec Anthony. Cela serait donc l'occasion d'utiliser ma dernière Pokéball, même si je n'allais pas attraper n'importe quel Pokémon avec. Sur la route, nous croisons

ω « Eh, vous êtes des dresseurs ?

- Oui, en effet.

Ω - On se fait un combat ?

- On peut pas bouger, faut que vous passiez devant notre champ de vision. »

... Ils se foutent de nous ? Totalement blasé par ce genre de conneries, j'avais une fois de plus envie de rentrer chez moi... même ma soeur me semblait d'un seul coup bien futée en comparaison, c'est dire ! Au bout d'un moment, nous décidons tout de même de nous approcher chacun de l'un de ces débiles afin d'engager le combat.

« Hé ! Mais tu as des Pokémons !

Ω - ... Non connard, je vends des fluttes, ça se voit pas ?

- Tu veux te battre ?

Ω - Perspicace dit donc... »

SCOUT GILBERT VEUT SE BATTRE

SCOUT GILBERT ENVOIE CHENIPAN

C'est tout ce qu'il avait ? Son Chenipan risquais d'être plié en deux assez rapidement par mon équipe de choc. Ma main parcourant ma ceinture, je m'arrête alors sur une Pokéball en particulier. N'ayant jamais utilisé Carapuce, c'était l'occasion idéal pour le faire sortir et voir de quoi il était capable.

Ω « Go, Carapuce ! »

Mon Pokémon est alors libérer, faisant face au misérable Chenipan. La situation me donne envie de rire, mais je dois absolument me retenir et en finir le plus vite possible. Néanmoins, le garçon semble être prêt à attaquer en premier... le fou...

« Chenipan, utilise Secrétion ! »

Il est sérieux à envoyer des trucs dégueulasse sur mon Pokémon ? Carapuce se fait toucher par la Secrétion et ne semble pas trop avoir apprécier ceci. T'en fais pas mon p'tit, tu vas te venger !

Ω « Fini-en avec ce débile, Charge dans sa face ! »

D'un seul coup, mon Carapuce fonce en direction de l'adversaire et le charge si fort que son Chenipan s'envole au loin... Ouah ! S'il s'agissait d'une épreuve consistant à balancer l'adversaire le plus loin possible, mon Carapuce gagnerait la médaille d'or sans aucun problème !

COUP CRITIQUE !

LE CHENIPAN ENNEMI EST K.O !

Ω « Alors, qu'est ce que tu en dis gamin ?

- Tu ne me laisses pas le choix, je vais employer les grands moyens ! »

SCOUT GILBERT ENVOIE ASPICOT

Ah ouais... vraiment impressionnant dit donc... à croire qu'on s'est fichu de ma tronche lorsqu'on m'a dit qu'être dresseur pokémon était une tâche difficile et que tout le monde ne pouvait pas l'être... bah quand je vois ce gamin, j'me dit que j'aurais pu faire de même à l'âge de quatre ans, et encore...

« Aspicot, utilise Sécrétion ! »

Mais il va arrêter de sécréter des trucs à la tronche de mon Carapuce ce petit con ? Il va finir par s'en manger une s'il continue. Une fois de plus, mon Pokémon ne semble pas apprécier ce geste... pas du tout même ! Il doit en avoir tout aussi marre que moi et je vais donc le libérer de tout ce cirque.

Ω « Carapuce, Charge ! »

Une fois de plus, mon Carapuce fonce sur le Pokémon adverse et cette fois-ci, l'envoie s'écraser comme un vulgaire moustique contre un arbre, l'Aspicot retombant K.O pendant que mon Carapuce semble heureux... putain de sadique va...

L'ASPICOT ENNEMI EST K.O

SCOUT BERTRAND A PERDU

« Mince ! J'ai perdu ! »

Le combat étant à présent terminé, je remets Carapuce dans sa Pokéball, la range à ma ceinture et m'apprête à partir... mais cet idiot de dresseur m'attrape le bras d'une main et me tends des billets de l'autre... il me fait quoi celui-là ? J'ai pas besoin de ses billets, ma famille est pété de thunes !

« Le perdant doit donner de l'argent au gagnant.

Ω - M'en fiche, garde ton pognon.

- Mais c'est la règle !

Ω - Ma soeur aussi elle a des règles, pas pour autant que je la respecte.

- Le perdant doit donner de l'argent au gagnant !

Ω - Le perdant va perdre des dents à cause du coup du gagnant.

- Le perdant doit...

Ω - Je t'aurais prévenu ! »

Ni une, ni deux, je balance un énorme coup de pied dans la jambe de cet imbécile qui tombe au sol et se roule de douleur. Non mais... quand je le dit qu'il faut pas m'emmerder ! Déjà que j'ai eu une journée pourrie, alors si en plus il commence avec ces règles en mousse l'autre...

ω « Alors ton combat ?

Ω - Je l'ai dérouillé, mais il avait que des Insectes.

ω - Ah, toi aussi ? 3 Chenipan et un Chrysacier, de quoi te rendre fou. »

Suite à ce combat contre des dresseurs un peu... "spéciaux"... nous poursuivons notre route dans la forêt, mais Anthony tombe nez à nez avec un Chenipan qui, apparemment, souhaite engager un combat... il a de l'espoir ce petit !

ω « Petit Chenipan, pars, c'est pas le moment de venir là. »

L'acharnement du Chenipan fait que je me sens obliger de rire de la situation, voyant Antho qui galère à faire reculer une simple petite chenille de rien du tout.

ω « Ne m'oblige pas à être méchant, pars. »

J'ai presque envie de sortir mon unique Pokéball vide pour attraper cette petite chose avec son comportement de rebel ! Mais bon... attraper un Chenipan n'est pas vraiment mon but, surtout qu'après, ça prendrais une place inutile dans mon équipe, du coup...

ω « Voyons voir ce que tu sais faire, Férosinge ! »

D'un seul coup, Anthony balance sa nouvelle acquisition... un singe... qui en plus de ça, se marre en observant son ennemi... tu parles d'un bon choix de Pokémon ! J'parie que mon Salamèche le casse en deux simplement en soufflant dessus !

Ω « C'est ça ton nouveau Pokémon ? Il a pas l'air bien coriace. Regarde-le, il est mort de rire. »

En effet, Férosinge était en train de rire devant Chenipan, exactement comme ce fut mon cas quelques instants auparavant ce qui, d'un coup, me rendait ce singe bien plus sympathique. Le Chenipan semblait déstabiliser par ceci et Anthony en profitant pour donner un ordre à son Pokémon... qui ne l'écouta pas du tout et se contenta de tourner autour de Chenipan tout en rigolant... ça y est, il a attrapé un Pokémon avec un petocasque ! Observant cette scène, je remarqua alors que le Férosinge se calma après avoir réçu une charge de la part du tout petit Chenipan, mais ce n'était pas pour autant que Férosinge semblait être prêt à attaqué. Ce dernier se prit une nouvelle charge pour finalement bouger son derrière en fonçant sur Chenipan pour l'envoyer valser au loin, ce qui n'était pas trop tôt ! Anthony s'approcha de sa bestiolle, sans doute contrarié par le fait de constater qu'il n'obéit pas du tout à ses ordres.

ω « Pourquoi tu n'attaques pas quand je te le demande ?

- Il utilise l'attaque Patience. »

Un homme venait de faire son apparition dans la forêt, le teint bronzé, les cheveux bruns et les yeux bridés, j'avais l'impression de l'avoir déjà vu quelques part... sûrement quand j'étais jeune, va savoir.

« Ton Férosinge utilise l'attaque Patience. Il n'attaquera pas pendant deux tours, mais assimile les dommages reçus et les renvoie en double une fois les deux tours passés, incroyablement puissant hein ?

ω - Comment savez vous ceci ? Et qui êtes vous ?

- Autrefois, j'étais le champion d'Argenta. Quand un dresseur me battait, je lui donnais la CT qui contient Patience. La personne avec toi, c'est ton camarade de voyage ?

ω - Oui, Damien, mon voisin. On vient du Bourg Palette. »

Soudainement, l'homme s'avance en ma direction et me tend un étrange disque blanc... et... je suis censé en faire quoi ? Le donner à manger à mon Pokémon ? Lui rentrer dans la fente de son c...

« Tiens, ton ami a un Pokémon qui connaît Patience, alors je me suis dit que je devais te donner ceci. La CT Patience. »

Haussant les épaules, je rangea donc ce disque dans mon sac, ainsi donc, cela servait à apprendre à un Pokémon une attaque ? Je verais donc cela en temps et en heure.

Ω « Merci monsieur. Vous êtes le champion d'Argenta si j'ai bien compris.

- Étais. J'étais le champion. C'est mon fils qui s'occupe de l'arène à présent. Il n'a que 13 ans, mais il est doué. Vous comptez l'affronter n'est-ce pas ? Avez vous des badges ?

Ω - Aucun, nous sommes passés à Jadielle mais l'arène était fermée.

- Ah oui, je connais le champion, il est parti pour quelques semaines à Johto. Sinon, puis-je vous demander quelque chose ? J'aimerai que vous me montriez vos Pokémon. »

Lançant un bref regard à Anthony, je m'empare de mes Pokéballs et envoie Salamèche, Carapuce et Roucool tandis qu'Antho fait de même avec sa team.

« Ah, un Salamèche, un Carapuce et un Roucool pour toi Damien. Et toi Anthony, un Bulbizarre, un Evoli, et un Férosinge. Tu sais que les Evoli sont très rares ? J'ai un ami qui pourra t'en dire plus, il vit à Azuria. A plus tard les jeunes, je dois y aller, mon fils m'attend. On se reverra à l'arène. »

Une fois l'homme partis, Anthony et moi-même décidons d'aller chacun de notre côté afin de faire quelques combats pour faire progresser nos Pokémons. Me souvenant que le champion de l'arène d'Argenta utilise des Pokémons de type roche, qui s'avèrent être faible face à l'eau, je décide donc d'utiliser au maximum mon Carapuce qui n'est pas encore capable d'utiliser la moindre attaque utilisant son élément. Après un long moment, celui-ci semble enfin capable d'utiliser "Ecume" ce qui pourrait s'avérer d'une grande aide plus tard. Mes autres Pokémons ne sont bien sûr pas en restes et ont eux aussi appris de nouvelles choses pouvant se montrer utile. Sur le chemin, je trouve une Pokéball au sol et je me décide enfin à rejoindre mon voisin que je retrouve sans trop de difficulté, lui tendant la Pokéball que je viens juste de trouver.

Ω « Tiens, j'ai trouvé une Pokéball par terre. Je te la donne, pour me faire pardonner du Roucool que j'ai attrapé »

Mais au moment où il attrapa la Pokéball, ce boulet la fit tomber au sol et c'est alors qu'un truc totalement hallucinant se produit... la Pokéball roula au sol quelques instants jusqu'à se cogner contre un Chenipan qui dormais dans les alentours... celui-ci entra donc dans la Pokéball qui gigota à trois reprises, signifiant qu'Anthony venait de le capturer... aussi bêtement ! Voyant celui-ci me tendre la Pokéball, je recule de quelques pas tout en hochant la tête négativemment, pas question qu'il me refile un Chenipan !

Ω « Ah non, tu le gardes, c'est toi qui a touché la Pokéball en dernier. »

Tu as fais tomber la Pokéball alors maintenant, tu assumes mon grand ! En ayant assez de cette forêt, on se précipite donc vers la sortie, mais bien évidemment, vu que rien ne peut se dérouler tranquillement, on ne tarde pas à se faire interpeller par deux personnes au moment même où je m'apprêtais à entrer à l'intérieur du batiment... et si pour une fois... je laissais Anthony en arrière et que je me cassais sans rien dire ? Car j'étais franchement lassé par toute cette histoire...

« Et vous là, tournez-vous ! »

Dans un grand soupir, je m'excute et tombe nez à nez avec deux personnes du même âge que nous, plus ou moins, un garçon dont l'air me donnait déjà envie de le tapper si fort que même sa descendance le sentirait passé et une fille... qui était assez mignonne pour que je me décide à rester !

Ω « Vous êtes des dresseurs ?

- Nous sommes dresseurs ET étudiants. Et vous avez attrapé notre sujet d'étude !

Ω - Pardon ?

- Le Chenipan que le mec au gros pif a attrapé, on devait l'étudier !

ω - Gros pif ? Vous avez des Pokémons pour vous battre ? Parce que là je vais vous défoncer.

- Nous vous proposons un combat 2 contre 2 ! »

Anthony me regarde et j'hoche alors la tête... puis qui sait... c'était peut-être l'occasion d'impressionner la fille et de tenter d'avoir son numéro après ça !

ETUDIANTS JEANNE ET SERGE VEULENT SE BATTRE

ETUDIANTS JEANNE ET SERGE ENVOIENT

CHENIPAN ET CHENIPAN

... Oh non... OH NON ! Pas encore ce sous-Pokémons ! J'en ai marre ! Si je vois encore un Chenipan aujourd'hui, je jure que je le mets sur une broche et que je le bouffe en le grillant sur un feu de camp ! Me souvenant que le type Insecte est faible face au type Vol, j'envoie alors Roucool... avec de la chance, il bouffera même ces Chenipan...

ω « Chenipan, à toi ! »

... Et voilà... comme si ça ne suffisait pas, le Chenipan d'Anthony rammène sa poire... reste calme Damien... calme...

Ω « Roucool, utilise Tornade sur le Chenipan de gauche »

ω « Chenipan, utilise Charge sur celui de droite »

Le Chenipan de gauche ne fait pas du tout le poids face à mon Roucool et se fait directement balayer par l'attaque, tombant K.O. Bravo Roucool ! Je savais que tu étais capable de briser ce misérable en deux. Par contre, le Chenipan d'Anthony ne semble pas avoir fait des masses de dégats.

« Chenipan, utilise Sécrétion sur le Roucool »

Et voilà qu'on balance à nouveau des trucs dégueulasses sur mon Roucool dont les ailes sont totalement bloquée à présent... et vu le regard que lance mon Roucool, j'espère franchement que le Chenipan va tomber K.O lorsqu'il se prendra l'attaque de celui d'Anthony, car sinon, il risque gros.

Ω « Roucool, essaye de lancer Vive-Attaque ! »

ω « Chenipan, utilise Charge ! »

Cette attaque combinée vient facilement à bout de ce petit Chenipan qui s'écrase comme son compère. Voilà, le combat est fini, mon Roucool a gérer, maintenant, le numéro de la demoiselle !

LE CHENIPAN ENNEMI EST K.O

VOUS AVEZ BATTU ETUDIANTS JEANNE ET SERGE

« Non ! Notre sujet d'étude est fichu ! »

Le Chenipan d'Anthony a évolué en Chrysacier suite à ce combat, connaisant un peu le Pokémon, l'idéal était de lui souhaiter bonne chance à présent... il allait en avoir besoin vu à quel point son Pokémon allait se montrer inutile.

ω « Votre étude, c'est sur quoi exactement ?

- On devait étudier l'évolution du Chenipan.

ω - Et ben voilà, fallait pas s'énerver pour si peu. »

Passionnant comme études dit donc... mais cela ne fait rien ! Effectuant un pas en avant et sortant mon sourire charmeur, je m'apprête à demander son numéro à Jeanne, mais...

ω « Dis Jeanne, je peux avoir ton numéro ? On pourra discuter Chenipan un peu plus. »

... Ca y est... je suis officiellement blasé... je vais prendre mes Pokémons, rentrer chez moi et ne plus bouger jusqu'au lendemain, c'est décider ! Mais c'est alors que la jeune fille mets une claque monumental à Anthony... pour ensuite lui sourire et lui donner son numéro... d'accord... elle est toute seule dans sa tête celle-là ? M'enfin... tout en ayant une profonde envie d'aller dormir, j'entre à l'intérieur du batiment avec Anthony, priant pour que personne ne vienne m'emmerder pour ne pas risquer d'avoir un procès suite à la violence dont je ferrais preuve. En entrant dans le batiment, nous entendions la discutions de certaines personnes...

« Vous avez entendu ? La Team Rocket se serait reformée, plus puissante qu'il y a 30 ans. Qui l'a reformée ? Giovanni est beaucoup trop vieux pour ces choses, il a presque 80 ans. Puis son accident l'a fragilisé. »

La Team Rocket ? J'en avais entendu parler... ils étaient considérer comme des "terroristes", mais bon... comment prendre au sérieux une Team s'étant faite décimée par un gamin pré-pubère ? Même s'il s'avérait qu'ils s'étaient reformer, si jamais ils tentaient de s'en prendre à mes Pokémons, je leurs montrerais ce qui arrive lorsqu'on s'en prend à quelqu'un comme moi... Une fois en ville, notre première destination fut le Centre Pokémon, après ces quelques combats, l'idéal était que nos Pokémons soient en forme pour affronter le champion d'Argenta. Anthony confia ses Pokémons en premier et alla auprès d'un téléphone, sans doute pour donner des nouvelles à sa mère. Pendant ce temps-là, je me souviens alors que je possède toujours une Pokéball vide... quel genre de Pokémon allais-je attraper avec celle-ci ? Pour l'instant, je n'en avais pas la moindre idée, mais lorsqu'une occasion se présentera, je n'hésiterais pas ! Confiant finalement mes Pokémons, je rejoint Anthony qui, justemment, me céda la place afin de parler à ma mère.

Ω « Yo m'man !

- Coucou mon chéri ! Le voyage n'a pas été trop dur ?

Ω - Dur, non... lourd, oui ! J'ai croisé des types, j'te jure... heureusement que je suis passé maitre en l'art de garder mon calme, sinon, ils dégustaient !

- DAMINOUNET ! NE M'OUBLIES PAS HEIN ! JE VIENDRAIS VOUS REJOINDRE DES QUE JE LE POURRAIS !

Ω - Cass'... ce que je vais t'apprendre risque de te choquer, mais... tu sais, je ne suis pas sourd hein.

- JE CRIES PAS POURTANT !

Ω - Ah, mais ça me rassure ! Tu penses pas que je suis sourd, t'es juste conne enfaite !

- Damien, surveille ton language envers ta soeur ! »

Sentant une terrible envie de raccrocher ce téléphone, je suis heureusement sauvé par Anthony qui me rammène mes Pokémons qui sont à présent en pleine forme. C'est alors que nos mères - et ma stupide soeur - demandèrent alors pour qu'on montre nos Pokémons. Bien, si ça pouvait faire leurs bonheurs... Anthony et moi libérons alors tout nos Pokémons et Evoli semble être fou de joie en voyant nos mères. La discution se poursuivit - avec l'autre emmerdeuse qui n'arrêtait pas d'ajouter ses commentaires toutes les deux secondes sans lui avoir demander son avis - pour finalement raccrocher. Directement, je partis dormir, laissant Anthony faire ce qu'il voulait. Cette journée m'avait totalement épuisé et puis, j'avais hâte d'être à demain pour obtenir mon premier badge de dresseur Pokémon. M'allongeant dans le lit, il ne fallu pas bien longtemps pour que je m'endorme... Je me réveille assez tôt dans la journée, Anthony dort toujours d'ailleurs, je décide donc de lui laisser un mot, d'aller prendre une douche rapidement et remettre mes vêtements pour me promenner dehors. J'effectue quelques combats pour entrainer mes Pokémons qui en auront bien besoin pour plus tard, je fait en sorte qu'ils ne subissent pas de dégats et après m'être suffisament entrainer, je m'installe devant l'arène... les doutes commencent alors à venir... et si je me plante ? Si je fait n'importe quoi et me ridiculise ? La confiance que j'avais accumuler hier s'était totalement volatilisé maintenant que j'étais face à cet obstacle... Mais c'est alors qu'une voix famillière me fait sortir de mes songes.

ω « Tu réfléchis au temps que ça va te prendre pour perdre ?

Ω - Non, mais je me dis que ça débute mal pour moi. Le champion est de type Roche. Mon Salamèche et mon Roucool ne feront pas long feu.

ω - Mais tu as ton Carapuce, il peut toujours servir. Et puis ne sous-estime pas tes deux autres compagnons.

Ω - C'est vrai, mais je le sens pas.

ω - Allez, ça ira ! »

Anthony me poussa légèrement et nous nous retrouvons à l'intérieur de l'arène. J'ai toujours le trac et je songe même à retourner dormir, mais je ne dois pas reculer... non... puis ça ferait trop plaisir à ma soeur de savoir que j'avais fait ma loque ! Me redonnant du courage, j'observe l'homme que nous avons rencontrer l'autre jour placer sa main sur l'épaule d'un garçon qui vient nous voir assez rapidement.

« Bonjour, vous devez être Damien et Anthony. Je suis Roch, champion d'Argenta. Combien de badges avez vous ?

Ω - Aucun.

- D'accord, je prendrai donc ces deux Pokémons. »

Je le vois alors selectionner deux Pokéballs... peut-être s'adapte t-il à notre niveau pour que l'on puisse avoir notre chance ? Je n'en avais absolument aucunes idées...

« Alors, qui sera le premier de vous deux à tenter sa chance ? »

Mince... tout va donc débuter maintenant... Anthony s'avance, mais bien décider à combattre le trac, je prends la parole d'un ton relativement calme, à ma grande surprise.

Ω « Ce sera moi. Si ça ne te gêne pas Anthony.

ω - Vas-y, ça ne me pose aucun problème. Par contre, ne le prend pas mal, mais je préfère sortir de l'arène pendant ton combat. Et pour deux raisons. Je n'ai pas envie de te déconcentrer durant ton combat. Et puis je préfère garder la surprise quant aux Pokémons que Roch utilise. »

Un sourire s'affiche sur les lèvres de Roch tandis que je tends mon poing en direction d'Anthony. Ce dernier tape dedans et se dirige ensuite vers la sortie. Redressant la tête vers Roch d'un air bien determiné, ayant retrouver la force de me battre, je prononce alors cette phrase à l'encontre de mon ami.

Ω « Pars pas trop loin, ça ne prendra pas bien longtemps »

Je suis fin prêt à présent... ma main se pose sur une Pokéball en particulier... je n'attends que le départ de cet affrontement pour envoyer à l'attaque mon pokémon.

« J'espère que tu es prêt. »

Ω « Toujours... »

DAMIEN SAUVEGARDE LA PARTIE


	4. Le champion d'Argenta

DAMIEN CHARGE LA PARTIE

BADGES : 0

POKEDEX : 3

Le voici... le moment tant attendu... je fait face au champion d'Argenta qui est prêt à en découdre avec moi, jeune dresseur encore inexperimenté, mais motiver à lui faire voir que je ne suis pas quelqu'un qu'il doit prendre à la légère. Ma main se trouvant toujours sur ma ceinture, je suis prêt à me lancer dans cette bataille d'importance capitale...

CHAMPION ROCH VEUT SE BATTRE

CHAMPION ROCH ENVOIE RACAILLOU

Ω « Carapuce, prouve ta valeur ! »

Mon Pokémon est rapidement libérer. Sur le papier, j'ai l'avantage, possédant un Pokémon de type eau qui s'avère être la faiblesse du type roche, néanmoins, ce n'est pas pour autant que je dois prendre ce champion à la légère... je vais donc essayer de perdre le moins de temps possible et aller directement à l'essentiel avec lui.

Ω « Carapuce, utilise Ecume !

- Racaillou, protège toi avec Boul'Armure ! »

L'attaque de mon Pokémon semble faire attrocémment souffrir Racaillou qui affiche une grimace de douleur et pousse un cri atroce, mais sa protection semble avoir limité la casse et celui-ci est toujours prêt à se battre. Bien... très bien... si tu veux la jouer ainsi...

Ω « Carapuce, fait de même !

- Racaillou, charge-le ! »

Une fois de plus, mon attaque touche sa cible et Racaillou hurle à nouveau, mais cette fois-ci, il fonce vers mon Carapuce et le charge, l'écrasant avec violence contre le mur de l'arêne. Mon Pokémon se redresse avec difficulté, mais semble toujours être disposé à se battre.

Ω « Carapuce, fini-le ! Ecume !

- Racaillou, encore une fois, charge !»

Cependant, cette fois-ci, son Racaillou n'a pas le temps de faire quoi que ce soit, se prennant l'écume en pleine face et dans un cris déchirent, tombe au sol, inconscient et blessé grièvemment. J'ai réussi ! J'ai vaincu le premier Pokémon de Roch ! Plus qu'un seul et la victoire sera à moi...

LE RACAILLOU ENNEMI EST K.O. !

CHAMPION ROCH ENVOIE ONIX !

Un immense Pokémon se dresse devant moi et je comprends alors que celui-ci sera bien plus difficile à vaincre... même si mon Carapuce est de type eau, j'allais devoir faire très attention... Jouant la carte de la prudence, je continue donc cette technique gagnante.

Ω « Carapuce, tu sais ce que tu dois faire ! »

Une fois de plus, mon Pokémon utilise son attaque Ecume qui a le même effet, Onix se tordant de douleur, comme si l'attaque de mon Pokémon le torturait. Son agonie semble être longue et douloureuse, mais il se trouve toujours debout.

« Onix, utilise Etreinte ! »

Rapidement, son Pokémon attrape le miens et le prend dans une Etreinte si puissante que mon Carapuce hurle à l'agonie, mince... je n'avais pas du tout prévu cela ! Cette Entreinte dure un long moment durant lequel mon Carapuce ne peut absolument rien faire mis à part subir cette dur épreuve. Finalement, celui-ci est relâché et tombe au sol, le corps couvert de blessures. Celui-ci tente de se redresser, mais je ne peux pas le laisser faire, pas dans cet état.

Ω « Carapuce, reviens, tu en as assez fais pour aujourd'hui... Roucool, je compte sur toi ! »

L'issue du match devenait d'un seul coup bien plus obscure, moi qui pensais pouvoir remporter cette rencontre simplement en utilisant la même attaque encore et toujours, je m'étais bien trompé... une stratégie semblait être obligatoire pour venir à bout de cet Onyx...

Ω « Roucool, utilise Vive-Attaque ! »

Avec une rapidité hors du commun, Roucool se déplace vers Onyx et l'attaque de plein fouet ! Onyx semble avoir prit des dégats, mais celui-ci se tiens toujours debout et menace mon Roucool qui risque de ne pas faire le fier très longtemps...

« Onyx, utilise Patience ! »

C'est cette attaque dont parlais Pierre... Onyx ne ferra rien durant deux tours, mais en profitera ensuite pour envoyer une attaque qui risquais d'être fatale pour mon Roucool... sentant le coup venir, j'utilise une potion sur mon Carapuce qui, d'un seul coup, semble aller bien mieux. Néanmoins, je ne peux pas laisser Roucool ainsi...

Ω « Roucool, jet de sable ! »

C'est ma seule solution pour tenter de sauver mon Pokémon... celui-ci balance du sable dans les yeux d'Onyx qui se mets à hurler, sûrement aveugler par ce qui vient de se produire... sur le coup, je te comprends mon vieux, je sais ce que c'est... Onyx ne semble pas être prêt à attaquer maintenant, ce qui me donne une chance supplémentaire de réussir !

Ω « Roucool, encore une fois ! »

Lançant du sable à nouveau dans les yeux d'Onyx, ce dernier hurle une fois de plus tandis que je croise les doigts pour que Roucool ne se fasse pas démolir... d'un seul coup, Onyx fonce vers lui et... il le râte ! Il a râté sa cible ! Soupirant de soulagement, je fait revenir mon Roucool qui s'est bien combattu et j'envoie Salamèche à l'action, afin de le faire participer lui aussi.

« Onyx, charge ! »

Mon pauvre Salamèche se fait charger par Onyx, mais se redresse malgré la douleur, prêt à attaquer à son tour.

Ω « Salamèche, griffe-le ! »

D'un seul coup, mon Pokémon fonce sur Onyx et lui donne un énorme coup de griffe qui semble ne pas avoir fait énormément de dégats, mais assez pour ce que je comptes faire...

« Onyx, utilise Patience ! »

Parfait ! Voici donc le moment que j'attendais ! Profitant de ceci, je fais rentrer mon Salamèche dans sa Pokéball et j'envoie Carapuce à l'action. Celui-ci est à présent frais et dispo et peut attaquer directement tandis qu'Onyx dois encore attendre un tour... ce qu'il ne parviendra pas à faire !

Ω « Carapuce, c'est le moment où jamais ! Fini le avec un Ecume ! »

Onyx ne pouvant absolument pas bouger, ce dernier se prend l'attaque en pleine face ! Celle-ci fait bien plus de dégats que les autres fois et Onyx, dans un hurlement déchirant, s'éffondre au sol, vaincu.

COUP CRITIQUE !

L'ONYX ENNEMI EST K.O. !

VOUS AVEZ BATTU CHAMPION ROCH !

"Papa m'avait prévenu"

Je l'ai fait ! J'ai battu un champion d'arène, obtenant ainsi mon premier badge ! Pour la première fois, je suis fier de tout mes Pokémons qui ont tous contribuer à cette victoire, même cette petite raclure de Roucool s'est montré très brave sur le coup. La première chose que je ferrais en sortant, c'est de les emmener dans le Centre Pokémon pour ensuite les laisser sortir de leurs Pokéballs et se promenner, ils méritaient bien ça après ce qu'ils venaient de faire.

« Tiens, prends ceci. »

Roch me tendis le badge Roche que j'attrapais pour ensuite l'admirer dans ma main.

« Ce badge est le premier que tu obtiens, je te conseille de te rendre rapidement à Azuria pour remporter le badge Cascade, ainsi, les Pokémons t'obéiront jusqu'au niveau 30.

Ω - ... Niveau 30 ? Les Pokémons ont des niveaux ?

- Tu ne le savais pas ?

Ω - Non...

- Ce n'est pas grave. Si tu souhaites connaitre le niveau de tes Pokémons, il te suffit de les analyser avec ton Pokédex.

Ω - D'accord, merci pour tout ! »

Sur ce, je serrais la main de Roch tout en adressant un signe à Pierre, qui était rester durant tout l'affrontemment d'ailleurs, et qui affichait un large sourire. C'est alors que je sortis de l'arène, effectuant quelques pas pour croiser Anthony, je m'approchais donc de ce dernier en attirant son attention.

Ω « Regarde ce que j'ai !»

Fier de moi, j'arborais mon badge devant le visage d'Anthony qui semblait l'observer avec attention.

ω « C'est donc ça le Badge Roche ?

Ω - Ouaip ! Et devines quoi, nos Pokémons ont des niveaux, on peut voir ça avec le Pokédex !

ω - Je le savais déjà ça.

Ω - ... Pourquoi tu m'as rien dis ?

ω - Car j'ai cru que tu étais intelligent, mais enfaite non. »

Mais quel connard celui-là ! Lui souhaitant bonne chance pour son combat face à Roch, je m'en alla en direction du centre Pokémon où la jolie infirmière prit soin d'eux et me les rendis en pleine forme... mince... j'aurais du en profiter pour lui demander son numéro à l'infirmière... Tant pis, j'aurais bien une autre occasion de me rendre là-bas ! Une fois dans la ville d'Argenta, je décidais de libérer mes Pokémons de leurs Pokéballs et c'est ainsi que je me promenna avec eux. Carapuce et Salamèche me suivaient gentimment tandis que Roucool se trouvait sur mon épaule en arborant un air hautain... celui-là, j'te jure... sans m'en rendre compte, je venais de me rendre dans les hautes herbes et ce qui devais arriver arriva...

UN RONDOUDOU SAUVAGE APPARAIT 

Mince... oh, mais attends voir ! Rondoudou pouvait s'avérer être très utile puisqu'il pouvait endormir les Pokémons adverses en chantant - ma soeur partageait d'ailleurs le même don, sauf qu'elle, lorsqu'elle chantait, tu risquais de mourir suite à une hémoragie des oreilles - et en plus, ça ferait rager Cassandra ! Et toutes les occasion d'ennuyer cette crétine était bonne à saisir !

Ω « Roucool, démolis-le avec une Vive-Attaque !»

Mon Roucool attaque en premier ce Rondoudou et l'envoie valser au loin, ce dernier se redresse néanmoins et semble encore en pleine forme. C'est alors qu'il se mets à chanter et mon Roucool qui se trouvait dans les airs tomba au sol... endormis par cette berceuse... il est sérieux ?

Ω « Fait chier... dans ce cas, Salamèche, remplace-le ! »

Content de pouvoir me servir, Salamèche se mis en avant, prêt à écouter mes ordres... mais lui aussi tomba au sol, endormis par une nouvelle berceuse de Rondoudou... mais il est sérieux ce Pokémon à endormir les miens ? Si ça continue, je vais le bouffer !

Ω « Carapuce, tu es mon dernier espoir, vas-y ! »

Mais... la même chose se reproduit et Carapuce tombe endormis... sentant la colère m'envahir, je balança ma Pokéball sur Rondoudou, tant pis si ça ne marchais pas, au moins, cet enfoiré allait arrêter de me les briser ! La Pokéball gigota une fois... deux fois... trois fois...

TOP COOL ! RONDOUDOU A ETE CAPTURER ! 

... Il se fout de moi ? Sérieusement ? Après avoir fait tout ça, il se laisse capturer aussi facilement ? Soit maudit Rondoudou ! Ramassant la Pokéball et ramennant tout mes Pokémons endormis dans les leurs, je reclipsa le tout à ma ceinture, revenant finalement vers la ville et voyant Anthony sortir de l'arène en arborant le Badge Roche lui aussi.

Ω « C'est déjà fait ? »

ω - Ouaip, c'était assez facile. »

Assez facile ? Alors que j'avais galérer pour poutrer son Onyx ? Mais va te faire voir mec ! J'en ai marre !

Ω « Bon, bah pendant ce temps-là, j'ai réussi à attraper un nouveau pokémon !

ω - Ah oui ? Fait voir.

Ω - Euh... vaut mieux pas... c'est un Pokémon très dangereux ! J'ai eu du mal à le mettre dans sa Pokéball, alors, si je le fait sortir, il risque de tout détruire vu sa puissance ! »

Tu parles... c'était simplement un foutu Rondoudou incapable de faire autre chose que de chanter afin de briser les cou... balls. Anthony décida d'aller au centre Pokémon à son tour et allait peut-être en profiter pour appeller sa mère, qui sait, en tout cas, moi, je me dirigeais à présent vers le Mont Sélénite, faisant en sorte de ne pas me faire repèrer par un imbécile de dresseur qui voudrait automatiquement se battre dès qu'il allait me voir passer dans son champ de vision. Après avoir pris tout ce temps juste pour ne pas me faire repèrer, je m'installa donc devant la grotte en attendant l'arrivée de mon voisin qui, je l'espèrait, n'allait pas tarder à arriver... et dieu que je me trompais ! Au bout de plusieurs minutes qui me parurent tout bonnement interminable, Anthony arriva enfin.

ω « Bon, t'es prêt ?

Ω - ... Je te hais Anthony, sache-le.

ω - Pas grave, j'arriverais à vivre en sachant ça. »

Dans un profond soupir, je suivis Anthony à l'intérieur du Mont Sélénite en priant pour que cet endroit ne soit pas trop lourd, histoire de ne pas me donner une bonne raison pour rentrer chez moi. Mais bon... je ne comptais pas m'arrêter en si bonne route... un badge était déjà en ma possession... je pouvais récupèrer le prochain... Azuria, me voilà ! ... Enfin... me voilà lorsque j'aurais passé ce foutu Mont...

DAMIEN SAUVEGARDE LA PARTIE


	5. L'échange bénéfique !

DAMIEN CHARGE LA PARTIE

BADGES: 1

POKEDEX: 4

Roucool nv. 12, Carapuce nv. 11, Salamèche nv. 10, Rondouou nv. 4

C'est donc ça cette fameuse grotte ? On est vraiment obliger de traverser tout ça pour se rendre à Azuria ? J'en ai un peu marre de marcher... franchement, j'ai envie que les trajets soient bien plus court, car, avouons-le, ça risque d'être chiant si on se fait tout le trajet à pied, non ? Puis ça va prendre des plombes... Anthony effectue quelques pas et se prend un Nosferapti en pleine face, voyant cela, je rigole en continuant à marcher tout droit : grave erreur... car les choses ne sont pas très différentes pour moi, un Nosferapti me fonçant en pleine face. Saloperie ! L'éloignant en battant des bras, je m'empare ensuite d'une Pokéball, prêt à combattre cette salle bête.

UN NOSFERAPTI SAUVAGE APPARAIT !

Ω "Roucool, go !"

Mon Pokémon sort de sa Pokéball, observant de son air hautain habituel son adversaire qu'il va sans doute briser en deux facilement.

Ω "Apprends lui le respect en lui balançant du sable dans les yeux !"

Roucool envoie un jet de sable dans les ... euh... comment il peut être aveuglé alors qu'il n'a pas d'oeils ? C'est pas du tout logique cette affaire...

NOSFERAPTI SAUVAGE UTILISE ULTRASON !

Nosferapti lâche alors un cri strident qui aurait pu me percer les tympans. Les mains sur mes oreilles, je constate que mon Roucool semble être assez confus suite à ce qui vient de se produire. Merde ! J'espère qu'il va réussir à atteindre sa cible tout de même, ce serais dommage de perdre du temps avec ce stupide pokémon.

Ω "Roucool, vive-attaque !"

L'espace d'un instant, je pensais qu'il n'attaquerais pas, néanmoins, il fini par bouger et fonce sur Nosferapti, le défonçant d'un seul coup grâce à cette attaque que j'affectionne particulièrement puisqu'elle me donne un net avantage à chaque fois.

LE NOSFERAPTI SAUVAGE EST K.O

Super ! Maintenant que c'est terminé, je peux enfin me bar... mais... mais... c'est quoi qui sent comme ça ? D'un seul coup, je remarque qu'Anthony vient de vaporiser un truc immonde qui me donne envie de m'arracher le nez en quelques secondes seulement. Et le pire, c'est qu'il semble vouloir me vaporiser son truc sur la tronche !

Ω "Casse-toi, ça pue ton truc !

ω - T'as envie de te faire attaquer tout les 5 mètres ? Pas moi.

Ω - … T'as intêret à ce que ce soit efficace mec.

ω - Tu comptes râler encore longtemps ?"

J'en ai marre, j'en ai marre, J'EN AI MARRE ! Entre les pokémon sauvages qui nous tombent sur la tronche tout les deux metres, les dresseurs qui font totalement n'importe quoi et qui semble avoir un QI encore plus bas que ma jumelle, les obstacles qui se dressent devant notre route et maintenant son truc qui pue comme pas permis... plus ça avance, plus je me dis que j'aurais mieux fait de rester au lit... et comme si ça ne suffisait pas, j'entends des pleurs qui se rapprochent de plus en plus et... il s'agit d'une petite fille... mais j'en ai marre... comme si ça ne suffisait pas, faut qu'on croise une petite chieuse maintenant ! Monde pourris...

ω "Petite, petite, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Ma maman elle veut pas que je parle aux gens inconnus !

ω - Allons, tu pleures, je veux juste t'aider. Où est ta maman ?

- On est venu promener avec Ponyta, mais elle est partie !"

Bouh, bouh, bouh, j'ai perdu ma maman... on est dresseur pokémon, pas psychologue bon sang, du coup, tu dégages la gamine et tu viens pas m'emmerder d'avantage, surtout que j'les connais les filles dans ton genre.. ça fait la gentille, ça fait celle qui écoute et puis ça t'attire des emmerdes phénoménales !

ω "Tu veux venir avec nous ? On va la chercher avec toi.

- Oui, mais si t'es méchant, je te tape. Je me suis entrainée avec des Machoc

ω - Je vois … C'est quoi ton nom ?

- Je m'appelle Lina, mais ma maman m'appelle Nana

ω - Allons-y Lina, en route."

... Il est sérieux celui-là ? Il veut VRAIMENT qu'on accompagne cette gamine durant le trajet ? ... Bon, bah si on a des ennuies avec la police, je me désolidarise totalement !

ω "Mec, fais pas cette tête, elle s'est paumée. Puis elle a pas l'air si chiante que ça.

Ω - Ouais, enfin on sait jamais, je me méfie des petites, ma soeur était très sage étant môme."

Et dieu sait comment elle est à présent... rien que de penser à Cassandra, ça me donne envie de me débarasser de cette gamine, pour être sûr... On arrive rapidement devant un escalier que nous descendons sans attendre. Il fait de plus en plus sombre au fil du temps, heureusement, l'autre morveuse se la ferme à présent... quoi que... j'aurais mieux fait de ne pas penser à ça...

"Monsieur, c'est quoi qui pue ?

ω - C'est rien, c'est un produit pour pas que les Pokémons viennent.

- Ça pue très fort ton produit

Ω - Lina, tu peux pas la boucler un peu ?

- Méchant, ma maman elle dit que les gros mots c'est pas beau !"

Et elle t'a jamais dis que parler ainsi à un adulte, ce n'était pas polis ? Et voilà que cette garce me tire la langue maintenant... heureusement qu'il ne s'agit pas de ma fille tiens...

UN RACAILLOU SAUVAGE APPARAIT !

Un Racaillou ? Oh, super ! Je vais le laisser gentimment cogner la petite et lorsque j'aurais jugé que c'est assez, je vais me faire un plaisir de capturer ce Pokémon qui peut s'avérer être assez utile au final. Allez Racaillou, fait moi plaisir, défonce Lina !

"Allez Léviator !"

... Plait-il ? Elle se fout de n... oh... ah ouais... quand même... elle vient de sortir un Léviator, comme ça, comme si c'était quelque chose de tout à fait normal !

"Hydrocanon mon Léviator !"

LE RACAILLOU SAUVAGE EST K.O

J'ai envie de me taper la tête dans le mur pour savoir si ce qui s'est produit est bien réel ou si c'est le fruit de mon imagination... IL ME FAUT CE POKEMON ! Quitte à assommer cette môme, je m'en moque !

Ω "Antho, Antho, vient on la frappe et on pique sa Pokéball."

Anthony ne semble pas être d'accord avec moi et me frappe dans l'épaule. Pfff... parfois, faut savoir oublier les principes moraux pour s'en foutre plein les poches !

"Méchant, ma maman elle dit faut pas taper !"

Mais elle t'as pas dis que tu devais te taire parfois, j'me trompe ? Fort heureusement, la sortie ne semble pas être très loin et on en sort rapidement, à ce moment-là, je vois l'autre morveuse courir au loin. Hey, reviens ici ! J'ai un Léviator à te voler !

"C'est Ponyta, MAMAAAAAAAAAAAAN !"

Ah super v'la la mère de l'autre chi... hey... mais c'est qu'elle est jolie la maman ! Tout d'un coup, j'ai comme une envie de symphatiser avec la petite histoire de me faire bien voir tiens.

"Nana ! Où t'étais ?

- Tu m'as perdue maman !

- Chérie, je t'ai cherchée partout."

Oh, tu sais, moi, t'as pas besoin de me chercher, j'suis juste là !

"Vous avez aidé ma fille à me retrouver, c'est gentil. Si vous allez à Azuria, passez nous voir à la maison.

ω - Nous y penserons. Mais nous irons manger avant, on a pas mangé depuis un bon bout de temps.

- Venez à la maison monsieur qui pue et monsieur qui sourit pas, maman, elle fait des flans."

Oh que oui je vais venir ! T'as pas besoin de me le répèter deux fois !

"Mais j'y pense, vous devez être dresseurs non ? Que diriez-vous d'un combat 2 contre 2 ? Vous deux contre Lina et moi ?

ω - C'est gentil, mais non, on doit … euh … on doit chercher des fossiles pour le Musée d'Argenta en fait.

- Tant pis, ce sera pour une prochaine fois"

Mais... mais... mais... mais il me gonfle ce mec ! A faire toujours son rabat-joie lorsque les choses deviennent enfin intéressantes ! J'le savais que j'aurais dû partir seul à l'aventure, j'le savais ! J'entre dans la grotte avec lui et je part de mon côté, c'est décider, si je trouve la sortie, j'me barre !

"Dans 3 jours ma tata elle m'amène à la mer pour nager"

... AAAAAAAAAAAH ! D'un seul coup, je mets un coup de poing dans le nez du gamin qui s'écroule à terre, attendant quand même un long moment avant qu'il ne se redresse pour tout de même faire ce foutu combat de dresseur, histoire de me défouler vraiment.

GAMIN THIERRY VEUT SE BATTRE

GAMIN THIERRY ENVOIE RATTATA

Un Rattata ? Oh, ça risque d'aller très vite ça ! J'attrape directement une Pokéball qui est accrochée à ma ceinture, prêt à défoncer son petit rat qui risque de ne pas faire long feu.

Ω "Go, Carapuce !"

Autant faire gagner de l'expérience à mon Carapuce, il en a besoin je pense.

"Rattata, mord-le !"

Ω "Carapuce, utilise Charge !"

Ce foutu Rattata mord mon Carapuce qui laisse échapper un râle de douleur pour ensuite lui foncer dessus en pleine face, ce qui le vainc d'un seul coup. Bah ouais gamin, tu pensais quoi ?

RATTATA ENNEMI EST K.O !

GAMIN THIERRY ENVOIE RATTATA !

... Serieux ? Ton Rattata se fait défoncer en un seul coup et toi, tu envoies de nouveau le même Pokémon ? Varier, non ? Puis... quel idiot irais attraper deux fois le même Pokémon ? Oh et puis... réflechis pas trop Dam'... c'est un gamin...

Ω "Carapuce, charge-le qu'on en termine !"

"Rattata, Mimi-Queue !"

L'attaque de mon Pokémon passe en première et bien entendu, une fois de plus, il ne fait qu'une bouchée de ce vulgaire Rattata. Je pense que je ne vais même pas avoir besoin de changer de Pokémon une seule fois, mon Carapuce fait amplement l'affaire et risque de défoncer ses Pokémon s'il en a encore.

RATTATA ENNEMI EST K.O !

GAMIN THIERRY ENVOIE NOSFERAPTI !

Oh non, pas encore cette saloperie... mon Carapuce reste là, observant son ennemi. Cette fois, j'espère que c'est terminé, qu'il va le battre une bonne fois pour toutes et que ce combat va être terminé, histoire de me tirer d'ici vite fait bien fait.

Ω "Carapuce, Ecume !"

"Nosferapti, Vampirisme !"

Habillemment, Carapuce esquive cette fichue attaque et parvient à toucher Nosferapti d'un seul coup... et ça semble avoir fait énormément de dégats ! Nosferapti tombe au sol et hurle de douleur, obligeant son dresseur à le rapeller !

COUP CRITIQUE !

NOSFERAPTI ENNEMI EST K.O !

GAMIN THIERRY A PERDU !

"Ma tata va pas être contente !"

Si tu savais à quel point je m'en moque de ta tata mec... Enfin, vu que ce combat est terminé, autant m'en allé... mais ça, les Pokémon sur ma route ne semblaient pas vouloir le comprendre apparemment ! Je passais donc le temps à alterner entre Roucool et Carapuce, tout les deux défonçant les Nosferapti que je croisait presque tout les deux pas... finalement, je réussi à... effectuer quelques mètres... super ! C'est alors qu'Antho arrive auprès de moi et... oh mon dieu, c'est quoi ce truc sur son épaule ? Mais c'est moche !

Ω "Antho, t'as une sale bestiole sur ton épaule.

ω - Très drôle, mon Chrysacier a évolué.

Ω - Génial ! Mais attends, t'as pleuré ? Tes yeux sont super rouges."

C'est donc ça un Papilusion ? C'est ce truc que certaines filles trouvaient "trop mignon" ? ... Largement sur-estimé à mon avis ! Mais je m'en fichait, tout ce que je souhaitais à présent, c'était me barrer d'ici !

Ω "Mec, je deviens fou, faut qu'on sorte. J'ai croisé que des Nosferapti dans cette grotte de daube. Rien d'autre. J'espère que je pourrai un peu me reposer à Azuria. Si je revois un nuisible dans les parages, je me pends."

Voilà, au moins, il était prévenu. Suite à ça, on commença à se barrer, fort heureusement, rien ne me tomba sur le coin de la tronche en chemin, encore heureux, sinon je jure que je petais un plomb. C'est donc d'une humeur massacrante que je quittais la grotte et c'est alors que j'entendis un cri.

"DAMICHOOOOOOOOU !"

... Oh non... oh non... OH NON ! Jesus, Marie, Joseph, Chuck Norris, venez moi en aide ! Pas elle ! Pas ici ! Ce n'est pas vrai ! C'est impossible ! Qu'on me donne une corde ou un flingue, vite !

"DAMIEN, ANTHONY !"

Super, et v'la ma mère, comme si ça ne suffisait pas ! Réunion des casses bonbons, youhou ! Je n'ai même pas la force de bouger et encore moins d'exprimer quoi que ce soit. Tout ce que j'ai envie, là, tout de suite, c'est d'être loin, très loin de tout ça.

« T'as rien dis Anthony j'espère, il a eu une belle surprise ! »

... Lentement, je tourne la tête en direction d'Anthony. Alors comme ça, il le savait et il ne m'avait rien dit ? ... Oh, tu vas voir toi... tu vas voir...

« On a appelé Antho, on lui a dit qu'on viendrait vous voir. On est venus t'amener de l'argent Damichou. Et ta maman nous a donné ça Antho »

Si elle m'appelle encore une fois "Damichou" je fait sortir Roucool et je lui demande de lui crever les yeux et de lui jeter du sable dans la bouche... C'est alors que cette pimbêche me tend une carte de banque.

« Tiens, y a 2,5 millions là-dessus »

Oh, ça ? D'un geste blassé, j'attrape la carte de banque et la place rapidement dans ma poche, prêt à m'en aller.

ω « Damien, j'te laisse avec ta mère et ta charmante sœur.

- Non Antho chéri, tu partiras pas tout de suite. »

Je t'en prie Cassandra, pour une fois, soit sympa, va l'emmerder lui et pas moi !

« On va se faire un petit plaisir toi et moi … Un combat ! »

... Je te hais Cassandra ! Toi et toute ta famille... donc la mienne... mais c'est complétement stupide ce que je viens de dire... J'observe le combat entre les deux qui est assez rapide enfaite, Evoli venant rapidement à bout de cette saleté qu'est Miaouss, bien fait pour ta tronche le chat ! Ca t'apprendra à faire tes griffes sur la porte de ma chambre ! Néanmoins, ce qui devait arriver arrivé, Anthony s'en alla, me laissant seul avec ma mère et ma frangine... c'est la fête, youhou... je vous en prie, qu'on me donne une corde, vite, c'est urgent...

« Alors, comment ça se passe le voyage mon jumeau que j'aime ?

Ω - Arrêtes toi-là, je vais vomir.

- Je sais, tu es ému de me voir, pas vrai ? Je te comprends, pour moi aussi c'est dur d'être loin de mon Daminou

Ω - C'est pas possible d'être aussi stupide.

- Mais j'pense que je vais rejoindre votre groupe dès que je le pourrais.

Ω - Tu veux ma mort sur ma conscience ?

- J'ai pas l'habitude d'être éloigné de toi, c'est pour ça.

Ω - Mais elle m'écoute encore cette conne au moins ?

- Du coup, dès que papa rentrera à la maison, moi aussi je serais dresseuse !

Ω - Ah, mais c'est bien ça enfaite, elle monologue sans même m'écouter.

- Tu serras fier de moi !

Ω - Oui, le jour où tu te pendra.

- Et je serais plus forte que toi !

Ω - Pour briser les noix, oui

- Damien ! Parles mieux à ta soeur !

Ω - Le truc, c'est que j'aimerais ne pas lui parler du tout.»

Ma mère me lance alors un regard noir... mais elle a fini de prendre sa défense à chaque fois ? Elle peut pas comprendre que je trouve ma jumelle lourde au point que je n'ai absolument plus envie qu'elle soit dans ma vie ? Non, j'pense que c'est trop dur à comprendre, elle qui aimerais qu'on soit une gentille petite famille soudée comme avant... Alors que je ruminait dans mon coin, ma mère me regarda afin de me parler.

« Tu nous montre ton équipe ?

Ω - Si tu veux, mais c'est pas bien différent d'avant tu sais...»

Je fait en sorte de relâcher tout mes Pokémon et c'est alors qu'un cri strident se fait entendre, m'explosant les tympans au point en j'en tombe au sol, me tenant l'oreille. L'origine de ce cri provient de ma soeur qui fonce en direction de mon Rondoudou et le prend dans ses bras. Je jure sur la vie de mes Pokémon que je vais finir par la tuer celle-là !

« IL EST TROP MIGNON !

Ω - Tout le contraire de toi...

- Damien !

Ω - Ouais, j'suis désolé, tout ça, tout ça...

- Dis Daminou, tu veux pas échanger ton Rondoudou contre mon Miaouss ? S'il te plait ! Ω - Va te faire voir.

- S'il te plait ! Et je te jure que je ne parle plus et que je vous suivrait pas !

Ω - ...CA MARCHE ! »

Sans même réflechir à ce que j'étais en train de faire, je fais renter mon Rondoudou dans sa Pokéball et la donne à ma soeur tandis que cette dernière me donne celle contenant son Miaouss. Au moins, comme ça, elle va se l'écrasée ! Rattachant la Pokéball à ma ceinture, je me sent prêt à me rendre à l'arène pour battre le champion, je n'ai pas envie de rester plus longtemps auprès de ma soeur et de ma mère qui me tappent un peu sur le système. C'est donc d'une humeur pas vraiment joyeuse que je me dirige vers l'arène. Rapidement, je vois Anthony qui arrive et... me cogne au niveau de l'épaule sans même faire attention à moi... Bah merci connard ! J'te jure, celui-là... je continue donc à m'avancer et rentre à l'intérieur de l'arène sans même faire attention à ce qui se trouve là-bas.

Ω « Bon... j'ai un champion à pulvériser, donc, qu'il bouge son cul vite fait... »

C'est alors qu'une femme surgis de la surface de l'eau pour ensuite se placer devant moi et... la vache ! C'est qu'elle est sacrément jolie la championne ! Je ferais bien exprès de trainer ici rien que pour tenter d'avoir son numéro tiens !

« ... Damien ?

Ω - On se con... euh... Lorelei ?! »

Bon sang, je ne l'avais pas reconnue ! Il s'agissait d'une amie de ma soeur que j'avais déjà vu quelques fois auparavant, mais d'après mes souvenirs, elle n'était pas si jolie que ça et j'ignorait totalement qu'elle était championne... ça pourrait être une parfaite petite amie potentielle tiens... du coup, je ne vais absolument pas me gêner, je vais draguer en plein combat !

« Tu as combien de badges ?

Ω - Hum ? Un seul pour l'instant.

- Parfait, je vais donc choisir mes Pokémon en conséquences. Sache qu'ici les règles sont assez spéciales, tu n'as le drois qu'à deux Pokémon, du coup, fait en sorte de bien choisir. »

Que deux Pokémon ? Bien... ma main parcoure ma ceinture et j'attrape deux Pokéballs, celle de Roucool et de Carapuce, sans doute ceux qui peuvent m'offrir la victoire cette fois-ci... Je suis prêt ! Tu vas voir Lorelei, tu risques d'être fortemment impressionnée par ma performance !

DAMIEN SAUVEGARDE LA PARTIE


	6. Une victoire supplémentaire !

DAMIEN CHARGE LA PARTIE

BADGES : 1

POKEDEX : 4

Roucool nv. 15, Carapuce nv. 12, Salamèche nv. 10, Miaouss nv. 4

Bien, il ne faut surtout pas que j'échoue lors de ce combat. Je suis parvenu à vaincre Roch, alors, Lorelei ne va pas me poser de problèmes... néanmoins... contre Roch, j'avais l'avantage puisque je combattait un type roche avec mon Pokémon eau... mais ce n'est pas grave ! J'ai amplement confiance en Carapuce et Roucool pour ce combat ! Observant mes deux Pokéballs, je choisis finalement celui qui ira se battre en premier.

Ω « Go Carapuce ! »

Autant utiliser directement mon type Eau, je conserverais Roucool comme joker étant donné qu'il s'agit de mon Pokémon le plus puissant actuellement. Lorelei observe mon Pokémon avec un large sourire et semble être decidée à envoyer le sien.

« Hypotrempe, vas-y ! »

CHAMPIONNE LORELEI ENVOIE HYPOTREMPE

Un Hypotrempe ? Il a l'air assez costaud, je vais devoir faire bien attention à ce que je fait. Observant mon Carapuce, je me demande ce que je vais pouvoir utiliser contre Hypotrempe pour finalement me rendre compte qu'il n'a pas autant d'attaques que ça...

Ω « Carapuce, commence avec une charge !

- Hypotrempe, Puissance ! »

Mon Carapuce parvient à charger son Pokémon qui est un peu secouer tandis que ce dernier ne semble rien faire de spécial... c'est ça son attaque "Puissance" ? Tu parles d'un pétard mouillé... un sourire au lèvres, j'observe Lorelei.

Ω « Aufaite, je t'ai déjà dis que tu es la plus jolie fille que j'ai croisé jusqu'ici ? »

... D'accord, vu le regard qu'elle me lance, je ferais mieux de me l'écraser... Au lieu de faire mon drageur à deux balles, autant combattre, ça au moins, je sais le faire !

Ω « Carapuce, Ecume ! »

- Hypotrempe, Pistolet à O ! »

C'est quoi ce nom d'attaque débile ? Mon Carapuce parvient à toucher sa cible, mais ça ne semble pas avoir fait énormément de dégats tandis qu'Hypotrempe, lui, envoie un énorme jet d'eau qui propulse mon Carapuce contre un mur, le faisant ensuite retomber de tout son long au sol !

COUP CRITIQUE !

« L'attaque Puissance d'Hypotrempe augmente les chances de porter un coup critique, ton Carapuce viens d'ailleurs d'en faire les frais !

Ω - En plus d'être jolie, tu es intelligente ? La fille parfaite en somme, non ? »

Franchement, ma gueule ! ... Pour en revenir à l'instant présent, l'attaque qui, en théorie, n'aurait pas du faire si mal que ça à mon Pokémon l'a plaqué au mur comme une affiche et celui-ci se redresse avec difficulté. Je vois... si je veux vaincre Hypotrempe, il va falloir que je joue la carte de la ruse.

Ω « Carapuce, Charge ! »

- Hypotrempe, Groz'Yeux ! »

Encore une fois, mon Carapuce fonça sur le Pokémon adverse et semble lui faire d'avantage de dégats cette fois-ci. Super ! Hypotrempe, lui, se contente de faire les gros yeux à mon Pokémon, je me demande sérieusement à quoi joue Lorelei là... surtout que je pense qu'il n'en faudrait plus beaucoup pour venir à bout de son Hypotrempe.

Ω « Lorelei ?

- Oui ?

Ω - On va faire un deal, si je remporte ce combat, j'ai droit à un rendez-vous avec toi, ça marche ?

- Hum... va pour ça ! En revanche, si tu perds... tu devras attendre une semaine pour combattre à nouveau ici.

Ω - Pas de soucis ! Carapuce, vas-y, charge Hypotrempe !

- Hypotrempe, Groz'Yeux à nouveau ! »

Trop facile ! Une fois de plus, mon Carapuce fonce vers l'opposant, mais cette fois-ci, parvient à le charger si fort qu'Hypotrempe vole pour s'écraser au loin.

COUP CRITIQUE

Il semble être en très mauvais état, je pense que je peux le vaincre dès à présent ! Observant mon Pokémon, ayant pleinement confiance en lui, je pointe du doigt Hypotrempe en scandant.

Ω « Carapuce, fini-le avec une nouvelle charge ! »

Voici venir la charge finale, cette fois-ci, Hypotrempe ne bouge plus tandis que Carapuce reviens auprès de moi, fier de lui. Super ! J'ai donc vaincu un Pokémon de Lorelei, il ne lui en reste plus qu'un seul alors que moi, je suis en possession de mes deux Pokémon. Tout ceci commence très bien !

HYPOTREMPE ENNEMI EST K.O !

CHAMPIONNE LORELEI ENVOIE TETARTE !

Un Têtarte ? Hum... je risque d'avoir un peu plus de mal, mais ce n'est pas totalement impossible après tout ! Mon Carapuce semble être prêt à se battre, je vais devoir utiliser une fois de plus ma stratégie qui consiste à utiliser la même attaque sans cesse, puisqu'une attaque eau ne ferait que trop peu de dégats.

Ω « Carapuce, Charge !

- Têtartre, Plaquage ! »

Son Têtarte semble être bien plus rapide que mon Pokémon est le plaque au sol avec une telle violence que Carapuce ne peut plus se redresser...

CARAPUCE EST K.O !

Quoi ?! Son Têtarte vient de vaincre d'un seul coup mon Carapuce ?! Je vois... je comprends mieux pourquoi elle a utilisée deux fois de suite Groz'Yeux... sans doute pour baisser la défense de mon Carapuce si bas qu'une seule attaque de Têtarte parviendrait à le mettre au tapis... Cette fille a beau être une amie de ma soeur, elle ne partage pas le même QI qu'elle...

Ω « Roucool, tu es mon dernier espoir ! »

Mon Roucool sort de sa Pokéball et se pose devant moi en m'observant d'un air déterminé. Je te fais pleinement confiance, même si tu es une raclure qui balance du sable dans les yeux... Observant le Têtarte de Lorelei, je tente de réflechir à une technique pour parvenir à la vaincre assez facilement...

Ω « Tu sais Lorelei, j'aimais bien ta compagnie lorsque tu venais à la maison avant, c'est dommage que tu ne passais plus trop ces derniers temps... »

Ah... cette fois-ci, Lorelei semble légèrement rougir... parfait ! Ce n'est pas très loyal, mais je pense avoir trouvé un moyen de la déstabiliser et ainsi gagner... après tout, tout les coups sont permis pour arriver à mes fins !

Ω « J'espère gagner rien que pour le rendez-vous du coup... Roucool, Vive-Attaque !

- Têtarte... euh... Pistolet à O ! »

Bien entendu, mon attaque touche en première et parviens à bien faire mal à Têtarte qui réplique avec son Pistolet à O qui fait reculer mon Roucool qui lâche un cri perçant, lançant par la suite un terrible regard en direction de son adversaire. Vivement que Roucool lui explose sa face d'ailleurs... non, parce que, s'il utilise à nouveau Plaquage, j'suis pas sûr de l'emporter cette fois-ci...

Ω « Sinon, c'est vrai que tu avais le béguin pour moi lorsqu'on était plus jeune ? Roucool, balance lui une Tornade !

- Q..q...quoi ? Têtarte Hypnose ! »

La Tornade de mon Roucool touche de plein fouet le Pokémon de Lorelei qui semble l'avoir bien sentis passer sur le coup. Ce dernier tente d'hypnotiser mon Roucool, mais par chance, ça a raté ! Superbe ! Il faut que je fasse bien attention à ce que j'utilise, histoire d'en finir le plus vite possible... je sais que je peux le faire !

Ω « Roucool, utilise l'attaque Charge !

- Têtarte, Plaquage ! »

Son Pokémon prend de vitesse le mien cette fois-ci et l'écrase au sol avec une force impressionnante. Mon Roucool ne semble plus bouger... non... non... ne me fait pas ça je t'en prie !

Ω « Roucool, tu peux le faire, redresse-toi mon vieux ! » 

Soudainement, puissant dans ses dernières forces, mon Roucool se redresse et effectue la charge que je lui ai demander de faire et ça marche assez bien puisque Têtarte se retrouve propulsé très loin, le corps couvert de blessures.

COUP CRITIQUE !

Nos deux Pokémons sont très mal au point, Têtarte tiens à peine debout tandis que Roucool peine à voler correctemment. Je dois désormais faire bien attention à l'attaque que dois utiliser mon Pokémon, car le moindre faux pas pourrait s'avérer fatal... je sais !

Ω « Roucool, tiens bon et fini ce match avec Vive-Attaque !

- Têtarte, tente de te défendre avec un Plaquage ! »

Fonçant à vive allure vers sa cible, Roucool donne le tout pour le tout et parviens à percuter avec une rare violence le Têtarte de Lorelei ! Celui-ci est ejecter contre le plafond et retombe péniblement dans l'eau... et sa dresseuse le fait rentrer dans sa Pokéball ! J'ai gagné !

TETARTE ENNEMI EST K.O !

CHAMPIONNE LORELEI A PERDU !

"C'était serrer !"

Je l'ai fait ! Je viens d'obtenir la victoire ainsi que mon deuxième badge ! Fier de Roucool, je le fait rentrer dans sa Pokéball afin qu'il prenne un repos bien mérité. D'ailleurs, je pense que j'irais faire un tour au centre Pokémon afin de le soigner, lui ainsi que Carapuce. Lorelei s'approche de moi, ouvre ma main et y dépose le badge Cascade ainsi qu'un bout de papier chiffoné.

« Félicitations ! Vu que tu as remporté ce combat, les Pokémon t'obéiront jusqu'au level trentes.

Ω - D'acc' ! C'est quoi ce bout de papier sinon ?

- Oh, ouvre-le lorsque tu serras partis ! »

Adressant un sourire à Lorelei, je m'en vais en observant le badge que je viens de remporter. Cette fois-ci, j'étais à deux doigts de la défaite, mais finalement, j'ai réussi à m'en sortir et remporter la victoire in-extremis. Une fois sortis de l'arène, je m'apprête à déplier le papier, mais je vois ma soeur qui arrive vers moi en courant... cette fille est chiante, franchement.

« T'as réussi ?

Ω - Non, c'est un badge en chocolat que j'ai en main, ça se voit pas ?

- Oh... t'en fais pas, tu gagneras la prochaine fois ! »

... C'est ça ! M'en allant sans même prendre la peine de répondre aux questions de ma soeur, je me dirige vers le centre Pokémon et y déposse tout les miens afin qu'ils soient soigner, après ça, je me rends rapidement au magasin afin d'acheter deux Pokéballs, histoire de compléter ma team lorsque j'en aurais l'occasion. Durant mon trajet, je n'avais pas croisé Anthony une seule fois et je commençais à me demander où il pouvait bien être... n'en ayant absolument aucune idée, je visite donc la ville et rencontre plusieurs personnes qui me parlent d'un laboratoire étrange au dessus de la ville. Intrigué par cette histoire, je décide de franchir un pont où se trouve... plein de dresseurs ! Ah non, le premier qui me propose un combat, je jure que je le balance à la flotte ! Ni vu ni connu, je me suspend à la rampe du pont du côté de l'eau et je franchis ainsi tout le pont, passant donc sans que personne ne me remarque. Une fois arrivé à la fin, j'escalade celui-ci et décide de passer le plus discrétement possible tout les dresseurs qui se trouvent encore une fois dans mon chemin. J'arrive finalement devant un labaratoire des plus étranges et je pousse la porte. C'est alors que je vois Anthony devant moi.

Ω « Qu'est ce que tu fous ici mec ?

ω - Je parlais avec cet homme avant que tu n'arrives... et toi, qu'est ce que tu fais ?

Ω - On m'a parler de ce lieu, j'voulais voir ce qui s'y trouvais. D'ailleurs, regarde ce que j'ai !

ω - ... Un bout de papier ? ... »

Quoi ? Ah mince ! Je viens de montrer le papier que m'a donné Lorelei, quel idiot... d'un seul coup, je balance le badge Cascade dans les airs et le rattrape avant de le montrer fièrement à Anthony en affichant un large sourire, fier de moi.

ω « C'est bien, tu veux une médaille ? »

Mais... connard !

« Je m'appelle Léo, et toi, qui es-tu jeune homme ?

Ω - Hum ? Je m'appelle Damien, je suis dresseur Pokémon et aussi le voisin de l'autre tronche de cake là. »

Dis-je en pointant Anthony du doigt. Après cette brève présentation, je parcoure le laboratoire en observant ce qui s'y trouve tandis qu'Anthony et Léo parlent entre eux. Mon attention est alors reportée sur le bout de papier que je tiens toujours en main, ne sachant toujours pas ce qui s'y trouve... je décide donc de le déplier afin de lire ce qui s'y trouve...

"Comme promis, j'acceptes d'avoir un rendez-vous avec toi avec grand plaisir ! Dès que tu souhaites qu'on se voit, appelle-moi ! - Bisous, Lorelei"

Ω « Super ! J'ai le numéro de Lorelei !

ω - Damien, s'il te plait... ferme ta gueule ! »

Oh ça va, il m'a piquer mon attitude de chieur celui-là ? Bon, de toutes façon, j'ai rien à faire ici, du coup, autant m'en aller. Me dirigeant vers la porte, je ne me retourne même pas vers Anthony, me contentant simplement de lui dire.

Ω « Bon, j'vais faire un tour, on se rejoint une fois que tu as obtenu le badge Cascade, d'acc' ? »

Je savais parfaitement qu'il n'avait pas remporté le badge, si c'était le cas, il me l'aurait dit. Du coup, je pouvais facilement deviner qu'il avait perdu son combat contre Lorelei. Quittant le lieu où je me trouve, j'effectue quelques combats Pokémon afin de donner de l'expérience à l'ensemble de mon équipe, néanmoins, je constate un problème de taille... Miaouss... ce crétin de Pokémon refuse tout simplement de se combattre, ne voulant pas se tâcher ni se casser un ongle... ça se voit qu'il s'agit du Pokémon de ma soeur... Après avoir combattu assez à mon goût, j'effectue un nouveau tour en ville et c'est alors que je découvre un magasin assez intéressant... un magasin qui vend des bicyclettes ! Super ! Si j'en achète une, je n'aurais plus besoin de perdre du temps à pied ! Entrant d'un coup dans la boutique, je m'approche du vendeur qui, avant que je lui dise quoi que ce soit, prend la parole.

« Tu veux une bicyclette mon gars ? C'est 1 000 000 Pokédollars.

Ω - Pas de soucis, je prend ! »

J'en ai absolument rien à faire étant donné que je suis riche ! Surtout que ma mère m'a donnée mon argent de poche il y a pas longtemps, du coup, j'ai ce qu'il faut sur moi. D'un geste vif, je sors ma carte de crédit et l'approche du comptoir, mais l'homme continue à me regarder comme s'il n'avait absolument rien vu.

« Tu veux une bicyclette mon gars ? C'est 1 000 000 Pokédollars.

Ω - ... Bah oui... c'est pour ça que j'ai ma carte de banque en main !

- Tu veux une bicyclette mon gars ? C'est 1 000 000 Pokédollars.

Ω - MAIS TU VAS PRENDRE MA CARTE RACLURE ?! »

Alors que je tape du poing sur le comptoir, Anthony rentre à l'intérieur du magasin, le badge Cascade en main et l'air fier de lui. Constatant que je suis en colère, ce dernier s'approche de moi avec un regard interrogateur.

ω « Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

Ω - C'est l'autre con ! Il me demande 1 000 000 Pokédollars pour sa fichue bicyclette, je lui donne ma carte de banque et il veut pas la prendre !

ω - ... J'en ai marre de ce genre de crétins

Ω - Hey, oh ! Tu piques mon genre de répliques ! C'est moi le râleur de l'histoire !

ω - Bref, dépêche-toi, on se casse vite fait d'ici. J'ai vu Cassandra et si on est pas partis d'ici quelques minutes, on va devoir se la coltiner durant le reste du traj... »

Ne laissant même pas Anthony finir sa phrase, je partis en courant du magasin, sprintant du plus vite que je pouvais et partant de la ville à vive allure sans même faire attention à ce qui se trouvais auprès de moi. Je savais juste que je me trouvais sur une espèce de piste cyclable et que je courrais si vite qu'au final, il ne fallut que quelques instants pour que j'arrive devant un espèce de souterrain, je me cache donc rapidement à l'intérieur, pensant que personne ne va arriver, reprennant mon souffle. C'est alors qu'Anthony arrive.

ω « C'est bon, t'en fais pas, on a quand même le temps.

Ω - Oh, tu sous estimes Cassandra toi, elle est capable d'arriver là, maintenant, avec son "COUCOU DAMINET !" alors bon...

- COUCOU DAMINET !

Ω - Oh non... Oh non... OH NON ! »

D'un coup, je me remets à courir en ayant vu sa tête arrivée. Je courre si vite que sort rapidement du souterain, me trouvant je ne sais où... Regardant à mes côtés, je me dis que finalement, l'idéal est d'attendre Anthony pour savoir où je me trouve et supporter Cassandra... malheureusement... en espérant que celle-ci se cassera le plus vite possible...

DAMIEN SAUVEGARDE LA PARTIE


	7. Come get some !

DAMIEN CHARGE LA PARTIE

BADGES : 2

POKEDEX : 5

Roucool nv. 14, Carapuce nv. 12, Salamèche nv. 10, Miaouss nv. 4

Parfait ! Je pense que j'ai réussi à mettre assez de distances entre moi et l'autre tacheronne qui me sert de franginne... bon, Antho risquais de m'en vouloir pour ça, mais après tout, cette raclure ne m'avait rien dit concernant la "surprise" du coup, il peut aller se faire mettre celui-là. Genre ça lui aurait coûté quoi que ce soit de me prévenir à l'avance... ordure... je viens tout juste d'obtenir mon deuxième badge et je suis même prêt à faire de même avec le troisième, mais je sens que la nuit ne va pas tarder à tomber, du coup, je fais en sorte d'avancer, mais c'est alors que la chose que je redoutais tant arriva... un foutu dresseur s'approcha de moi, voulant sans doute se battre... ridicule... R-I-D-I-C-U-LE ! Ils en ont pas marre de nous accoster avec des phrases de débiles tout ça pour qu'on se mettre sur la courge ? Franchement... si être dresseur Pokémon signifie être aussi débile, qu'on me le dise, j'arrêterais tout comme ça.

« Hé, toi...

Ω - La ferme, baston !

- Mais je...

Ω - Tais-toi j'ai dit ! Montre-moi ce que tu vaux, tâchon !

- Mais...

Ω - Mais quoi ?! Tu te dégonfles ? T'as rien dans le slip ?!

- ... C'est juste que ma soeur là-bas m'envoie pour te demander ton numéro...

Ω - Oh... et au lieu de dire ça tout de suite, tu tournes autour du pot depuis le début ? Non mais franchement, les gens dans cette région, j'te jure...»

Mais quel imbécile... en plus, c'est qu'elle est mignonne sa frangine. Tout en lançant un sourire charmeur à la demoiselle, je sort un bout de papier avec mon numéro de téléphone que je tends à son frère qui me regarde d'un air étrange.

« Tu te promenes avec des bouts de papier où ton numéro est déjà inscrit ?

Ω - ... Poses pas de questions et casses-toi pov' con. »

Le mec s'en va auprès de sa soeur et lui donne mon numéro, cette dernière me fait un signe de la main et un large sourire pour finalement s'en aller avec l'autre-là. Bon bah c'est parfait ! Comme quoi, de bonnes choses arrivent tout de même aujourd'hui. Continuant à m'avancer, je me fait foncer dedans par un gamin venu de nul part. Mais c'est pas vrai... personne lui a appris le respect à ce gars là ? D'ailleurs, gamin, gamin... j'pense que le mec a mon âge en vrai... son problème, c'est juste qu'il a été créer en modèle miniature le mec.

« Toi ! Battons nous !

Ω - Youpi...

- T'as pas l'air si joyeux pourtant.

Ω - Vraiment Einstein ? »

DRESSEUR FRANK VEUT SE BATTRE

DRESSEUR FRANK ENVOIE RATATA

Un Ratata ? Pfff... je le plie au petit déjeuner ce Pokémon-là ! D'ailleurs, je vais même le prouver facilement en envoyant ce crétin de Miaouss au combat tiens. Même lui est capable de remporter ce combat si facile qu'il n'est pas digne du grand dresseur Pokémon que je suis... bah ouais, j'ai quand même deux badges ! Je fais partie de l'élite maintenant ! Envoyant Miaouss au combat, celui-ci observe son adversaire et... se tourne vers moi pour me sauter dessus, les griffes bien en avant en essayant de grimper sur mon épaule, l'air appeuré.

Ω « CRETIN DE CHAT ! »

Il me bousille l'épaule ce bestiaux ! Le rangeant rapidement dans sa Pokéball, l'autre dresseur là se mets à rigoler comme un imbécile. Vexé, je remets la Pokéball contenant le tâchon que m'a confiée cette garce de Cassandra et attrape la ball contenant mon Roucool, il va moins rigoler avec lui... Ce dernier est lâché et me regarde, attendant que je lui donne le moindre ordre.

Ω « Vive-attaque Roucool ! »

Sans tarder, mon Roucool fonce à une vitesse ahurissante vers son petit Ratata qui se retrouve projeté au loin, le corps couvert de blessures et... c'est déjà fini ? Parfait ! Moi qui n'avais pas envie d'un combat trainant en longueur, j'étais comblé pour une fois ! Mon Pokémon semble être fier de lui et je le caresse rapidement avant de le remettre dans sa Pokéball.

COUP CRITIQUE  
RATATA ENNEMI EST K.O

DRESSEUR FRANK A PERDU

« T'es vraiment balèze toi ! »

Tout de suite, je m'en vais en étant frustré par ce qui vient de se produire avec Miaouss, proférant des injures envers ma "chère" jumelle qui a eu la bonne idée de me refiler un Pokémon moisie qui n'ose même pas se battre... comme quoi, j'aurais mieux fait de garder mon Rondouou, lui, au moins, il avait sans doute une utilité tiens... c'est dans cet état d'esprit que j'arrivais assez rapidement à Carmin sur mer, ne prenant même pas le temps d'observer la ville et me rendant directement à l'intérieur du centre Pokémon pour me diriger vers le téléphone, observant un bout de papier qui se trouvait dans ma main depuis un bon moment déjà... il s'agissait du numéro de Lorelei que cette dernière m'avait donnée après ma victoire à l'arène d'Azuria et j'hésitais à l'apeller maintenant, car après tout, on s'était vu assez récemment... Oh et puis merde ! C'était la seule personne normale que je connaisait, autant passer du temps à lui parler ! Ni une, ni deux, je composa donc son numéro.

« Hey, Damien ! Tu es déjà arrivé à Carmin sur Mer ?

Ω - Ouais, j'ai pris un peu d'avance sur Anthony puisque ma soeur nous a rejoints...

- Ah, tu es en froid avec ta soeur ?

Ω - Tu m'étonnes, t'as vu à quel point elle est stupide ?

- Oh ! Ca reste quand même une fille extrêmement gentille.

Ω - Ah, tu m'apprends quelque chose, elle aurait donc quelque chose pour elle !

- T'es dur avec elle.

Ω - Et pas qu'avec elle...

- Pardon ?

Ω - Rien, rien !

- Hum... sinon, ne t'en fais pas, je n'ai pas oublier que je te dois un rendez-vous ! Du coup, fait moi signe dès que tu souhaites qu'on se voit.

Ω - Je n'y manquerais pas, mais pour ça, je pense que je vais faire en sorte d'éloigner le plus possibles les deux tâcherons-là.

- D'accord. Sinon, c'est quoi ton planning à présent ?

Ω - Bah j'irais affronter le champion d'arène dès demain... enfin... avant ça, on dois aller voir Serge et Jeanne.

- Jeanne ?! C'est qui Jeanne ?!

Ω - Une tarée. Elle a un petit pet au casque la gamine, mais elle est gentille malgrés tout... enfin... j'imagine... étant donné qu'elle est un peu shyzophrène sur les bords, je ne sais pas te dire. Enfin, je vais aller dormir, tu raccroches ?

- Non, c'est toi qui rac...

Ω - Okey ! »

D'un seul coup, je raccroches le téléphone sans attendre qu'elle ne termine sa phrase... non, mais ce petit jeu quoi... elle a pas plus lourd la Lorelei ? C'est au moins un bon neuf sur dix sur l'échelle de la chiantitude quoi... Bon, après cela, je pense que je peux aller dorm... AH ! Vision d'horreur ! Je tombe nez à nez avec ma jumelle !

« Daminou !

Ω - Cass' ?

- Oui ?

Ω - La prochaine fois que tu me fais ça, je te préviens, je te tue !

- T'es pas gentil.

Ω - Merci

- Il est où Antho chéri d'ailleurs ?

Ω - Il est... »

Attends un peu... l'autre raclure ne m'avait rien dit concernant l'arrivée de ma soeur, Jeanne arrive demain... elle est du genre un peu tarée... parfait ! Un sourire machiavélique s'affiche sur mes lèvres, j'ai le droit de toutes façon, l'autre cagole qui me sert de soeur ne comprendra absolument rien.

Ω « Il est partit dormir déjà, d'ailleurs, il a dit que tu pouvais dormir à coté de lui.

- Hum ? T'es sûr de ça ?

Ω - Bien sûr ! Est-ce que je suis du genre à te mentir peut-être ?

- Non.

Ω - Bah voilà, du coup, va dormir.

- D'accord, bonne nuit Daminou !

Ω - C'est ça et ne te réveilles jamais... »

Voilà, maintenant, plus qu'à attendre le lendemain ! Je sens que je vais me marrer avec la réaction de Jeanne qui risque d'être tout simplement magique ! Je m'en vais donc à l'étage, me trouvant une autre chambre où passer la nuit pendant que ma frangine est sagemment installée à cotée d'Anthony qui ne se doute de rien. Je m'endors assez rapidement et me réveille assez tôt le matin. Ce n'est pas vraiment dans mon habitude, mais, hey ! Je ne peux pas rater la scène magique que sera ma vengeance ! Descendant donc avec mes affaires je tombe pile face à Serge qui, apparemment, soigne ses Pokémon.

« Ah, Damien, vous êtes déjà arriver ici ?

Ω - Ouais, mais je suis le seul debout. Ca fait un moment que vous êtes là ?

- Non, on viens juste d'arriver

Ω - Elle est où Jeanne ?

- Elle dois se trouver auprès des ordinateurs là-bas, pour changer la composition de son équipe.

Ω - D'acc, merci ! »

Je me dirige donc auprès des ordinateurs et vois que Jeanne est occupée avec l'un d'entre eux, m'appuyant dessus sans qu'elle ne remarque ma présence apparemment, bien trop occupée à réflechir à la nouvelle composition de son équipe... et c'est limite vexant.

Ω « COUCOU JEANNE !

- AAAAH ! Mais t'es con ?!

Ω - Non j'suis Dam'.

- La prochaine fois que tu fais ça, je t'arrache les...

Ω - Moi aussi j'suis content de te voir !

- Bref, tu veux quoi ?

Ω - Oh, je sais pas si je devrais le dire... ça me regarde pas vraiment...

- ... Pourquoi tu viens me parler si c'est pour dire que finalement tu vas rien dire ?

Ω - Ca concerne Anthony.

- Il a fait quoi ?

Ω - Il dort actuellement avec une nana.

- ... Bouges pas, je reviens...

Ω - Si tu veux le remplacer, j'suis là hein ! »

Bon, je pense pas qu'elle m'a entendu... dommage ! Elle se dirige vers l'étage supérieur, en colère, tandis que Serge la suit pour tenter de la calmée ce qui ne fonctionnera pas apparemment. Bon, bah... bonne chance à toi Antho ! Moi, je sens que je vais aller à l'arène Pokémon pour me faire le champion qui se trouve là bas, il ne va pas comprendre sa douleur le mec, c'est moi qui le dit ! Sortant du centre Pokémon en entendant des éclats de voix se rapprocher, je me diriges donc vers l'arène et... c'est quoi cet arbuste qui me bloque le chemin ? Non mais les gens sont sérieux ? Qui est le con qui a planté ça pile devant l'arène ?! Bon... n'en ayant absolument rien à faire, je saute par dessus ce dernier et pénètre à l'intérieur de l'arène qui ressemble assez à l'un de ces camps d'entrainement millitaire... d'ailleurs, un homme en uniforme s'approche de moi sans tarder, me jaugeant du regard.

« Encore un petit dégonflé qui viens se frotter au grand Major Bob ? A partir de maintenant sac à merde, tu n'ouvriras la bouche que lorsque je te le demanderais et t'as interêt d'ajouter un "Chef" à toutes tes phrases, j'me suis bien fait comprendre ?!

Ω - ... Mais va te faire voir le vieux.

- REPETE UN PEU SAC A FOUTRE ?!

Ω - Ils ont mal régler ton sonotone à la maison de retraite ?

- P'tit con ! Je vais te montrer ce que je réserve aux petits merdeux de ton genre !

Ω - Ecoute... me fait pas chier... me fait pas chier ou j'te ferais une guerre comme t'en as jamais vu.

- Tu vas voir toi... »

CHAMPION BOB VEUT SE BATTRE

CHAMPION BOB ENVOIE VOLTORBE

Voltorbe ? Il croit faire quoi avec ce Pokémon celui-là ? Confiant, je décide d'envoyer directement mon Roucool au combat, avec comme défi de plier tout ses Pokémon avec lui.

Ω « Roucool, charge-le ! »

Mon Pokémon s'élance et fait voler l'autre boule à deux balles au loin dans l'arène, se fracassant contre un mur. Major Bob semble être irrité par ceci et observe son Pokémon qui se "redresse" tant bien que mal.

« SONICBOOM ! »

Soldat... Sonicboom... faudrait qu'il arrête les jeux-vidéos enfaite le mec ! Mon Roucool est touché de plein fouet et semble avoir mal prit cette attaque, cependant, il se redresse et... j'entend alors un bruit fracassant derrière moi, me retournant pour voir ce qui s'est passer et il s'agit en réalité d'Anthony qui vient de taper comme un gogol sur la vitre pour m'encourager... sur le coup, je me demandes qui est le plus stupide, ma soeur ou lui ? Hum... ça mériterait bien un petit débat tout ça... mais soit !

Ω « Roucool, Vive-attaque ! »

Mon Roucool se propulse d'un seul coup sur le Voltorbe et cette fois-ci, parvient à lui mettre l'un de ces coups sur-puissant qui semble avoir eu raison du Pokémon adverse !

« Enfoiré, mon Voltorbre !

Ω - Go home and be a family man ! »

COUP CRITIQUE !

VOLTORBE ENNEMI EST K.O !

CHAMPION BOB ENVOIE ELEKTEK

... Oh merde... alors là, sur le coup, je pense que je vais prendre cher !

« Elektek, utilise Poing-Eclair ! »

Son Elektek fait un bon incroyable et touche de plein fouet mon Roucool qui s'écrase au sol, K.O... lui qui est mon Pokémon le plus puissant vient de se faire pulvériser en une seule attaque.

ROUCOOL EST K.O !

Ω « It's not over... not yet... Go Carapuce ! »

Mon Carapuce vient tout juste de sortir de sa Pokéball et observe celui qu'il devra affronter. Bon... ce n'est pas vraiment malin d'envoyer un Pokémon Eau contre un Pokémon de type Electrique, mais bon...

« Elektek, défonce-le ! Poing-Eclair ! »

Encore une fois, mon Pokémon se prend un redoutable coup et tombe directement au tapis suite à cette attaque contre laquelle il n'a rien pu faire, n'étant pas assez experimenté pour attaquer en premier et étant pris de vitesse par ce fichu Elektek.

CARAPUCE EST K.O !

Il ne me reste plus que deux Pokémon, mon Salamèche et... l'autre tâche de Miaouss... ma main s'empare rapidement de la Pokéball contenant mon Pokémon Feu et celui-ci est envoyer au combat, malgré le fait que j'ai pleinement conscience qu'il ne pourra pas faire grand chose.

« Elektek, remets-en une couche ! »

Une fois de plus, mon Pokémon mord la poussière suite à cette terrible attaque qui aura décidement décimer tout ce que j'ai. Mon Salamèche n'est déjà plus en état de combattre et je le fait rentre dans sa Pokéball, lâchant un profond soupir.

SALAMECHE EST K.O !

Bon... c'est officiel, j'ai perdu... sans grande conviction, j'envoie Miaouss au combat, mais ce dernier n'a même pas besoin de combattre et tombe directement inconscient en voyant Elektek ce qui semble faire marrer cet imbécile de champion d'arène...

MIAOUSS EST K.O !

CHAMPION BOB A GAGNE !

« Elle est où ta guerre petit ? »

Sans même attendre quoi que ce soit, je sort de l'arène et me diriges vers le centre Pokémon en réalisant ce qui vient de se produire : je viens de perdre mon tout premier combat Pokémon, moi qui n'avait jamais connu la défaite jusque là... lors de mon tout premier affrontemment, j'étais venu à bout d'Anthony, poursuivant sur cette lancée et là... tout venait de s'effondrer face à Major Bob... Mais je n'allais pas baisser les bras, non ! Une fois toute mon équipe soignée, je comptes bien aller m'entrainer et en faire de véritables machines de guerres, capable de broyer ce fichu Elektek en deux-deux ! Entrant à l'intérieur du centre Pokémon, Jeanne, Serge et Cassandra s'approchent de moi, sachant sans doute que je me suis rendu à l'arène Pokémon.

« Alors Daminou ? Tu as gagné ?!

Ω - Dégages

- Il s'est passer quoi ?

Ω - Cet enfoiré avait un Elektek... et il a vaincu tout mes Pokémon avec un seul coup...

- Oh, dur.

Ω - J'te l'fait pas dire... »

M'approchant de l'infirmière, je lui confie alors toutes mes Pokéballs afin de soigner mon équipe. Une fois rendu, je m'apprête à sortir de ce lieu, mais Serge s'approche de ma soeur avec un regard... étrange... bon, d'accord, ma soeur à le don de me gonfler, mais ça reste ma soeur et donc, je vais quand même voir ce qu'il lui veut l'autre là.

« Dit Cassandra, ça te dirais qu'on se fasse une petite ballade dans la ville ?

- Non.

Pourquoi ?

- T'as vu ta tête ?

Mais... ah la salope !

- Hé mais dit donc ?! J'te permets pas ! Fait gaffe à toi, si tu me manques encore de respect, mon frère va te pulvériser ta face ! Déjà que t'es pas très beau à la base, tu ressembleras à un Picasso après ça.

Car tu crois que ton frère m'effraie ? Avec sa dégaine de métrosexuelle et sa coupe de cheveux de boy's band là ? Laisse moi rire ! »

... Il vient de dire quoi celui-lui ... d'un pas rapide, je m'approche de lui afin de le pousser avec violence contre le comptoir du centre Pokémon ce qui semble lui avoir fait bien mal au dos puisqu'il a les larmes aux yeux à présent. Ce dernier s'approche de moi, se tenant le dos et m'observe tandis que Jeanne arrive pour se mettre entre nous deux et que Cassandra continue à insulter Serge de tout les noms possible et immaginable en alternant de temps en temps avec des encouragements à mon égard.

« Mais t'es un malade toi !

Ω - Avises-toi encore de parler de moi comme ça et je te jure que je te rentres toutes tes Pokéball une par une là où je pense !

- Damien, Serge, vous n'allez pas vous battre ici quand même ?

Ω - Pousses-toi Jeanne, c'est entre moi et l'autre tête de gland.

- Tu sais ce qu'elle te dit la tête de gland ?

Ω - Ta répartie, tu la sors d'où ? D'une pochette surprise ?

- DAMINOU, C'EST LE MEILLEUR, IL VA LUI NIQUER SA SOEUR ! »

... Ca c'est ma frangine ! Je la féliciterais presque si je n'étais pas aussi enervé après ce qui s'est produit dans l'arène Pokémon et le fait que Serge en rajoute une couche. Néanmoins, je pense avoir trouvé une solution... d'un seul coup, je m'emparre de l'une de mes Pokéball et la mets devant le nez de Serge.

Ω « Toi... moi... ici... maintenant... un seul Pokémon...

- Tu veux faire un combat Pokémon dans le centre ? Mais t'es malade ?!

Ω - Si tu savais à quel point je m'en fout !

- Bon... d'accord... »

DRESSEUR SERGE VEUT SE BATTRE !

DRESSEUR SERGE ENVOIE DARDARGNAN !

Ah, depuis le temps, il s'est chopper un Pokémon correct ? Mais c'est qu'il deviendrait presque bon ce petit... je dis bien presque... car ce n'est pas ça qui va m'arrêter ! Sans hésité, j'envoie Salamèche au combat, me disant qu'il a bien besoin de se dégourdir un peu, car après tout, ça fait un moment que j'enchaine les combats avec Carapuce et Roucool seulement, délaissant mes autres Pokémon.

Ω « Salamèche, Flammèche ! »

L'attaque semble être assez efficace et fait des dégats considérables à Dardargnan qui lâche un cri de douleur suite à ce qui vient de se produire. C'est ça la vie, tu m'emmerdes, je te fait flamber ton Pokémon, pas de pitié !

« Dardargnan, Furie ! »

Son Pokémon s'approche du mien et... hey ! Il vient de le toucher à quatre reprise ! Suite à ça, Salamèche semble avoir prit des dégats assez important, mais fort heureusement, il tient toujours debout et semble être prêt pour contre attaquer.

Ω « Salamèche, Griffe ! »

Le coup de mon Salamèche semble l'avoir presque terminé, avec un peu de chance, la prochaine attaque parviendra à clotûrer cet affrontemment... je l'espère en tout cas, car mon but était ensuite d'aller m'entrainer le plus longtemps possible pour ensuite prendre ma revanche sur le Major Bob et son foutu Elektek.

« Dardargnan, Charge ! »

Salamèche se prend un coup assez rude pour lui et semble être presque inconscient. Les choses se corsent donc pour moi, il faut absolument que Salamèche l'emporte lors de ce tour, sinon, je suis fichu... et perdre face à Serge, c'est un peu honteux...

Ω « Salamèche, Flammèche à nouveau ! »

Une fois de plus, j'utilise cette attaque-là qui semble avoir plus d'effet cette fois-ci ! Dans un cri déchirant, son Dardargnan tombe au sol et perd connaisance suite aux brulures qu'il a sur le corps, je remporte donc ce combat, super !

DARDARGNAN EST K.O !

DRESSEUR SERGE A PERDU !

« Promis, je draguerais plus ta soeur. »

Parfait ! Après ce combat formidable m'ayant permis d'humillier Serge, je m'envais rapidement lorsque je vois l'infirmière s'approcher pour engueuler ce dernier afin de ne pas avoir de problèmes pour ma part. Une fois dehors, je prends la direction menant à la grotte Taupiqueur et me mets à l'entrée de celle-ci. C'est alors que j'engage un combat contre un Taupiqueur, prêt à le capturer pour qu'il me soit efficace contre Major Bob, mais au moment où je m'apprête à lui lancer ma Pokéball... une main se pose sur mon épaule, ce qui me fait sursauter et fait tomber ma Ball qui roule en arrière et tombe dans la flotte pour se cogner contre... non... non... pitié ! PITIE !

TOP COOL ! MAGICARPE EST CAPTURER !

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON ! Qui vient de me faire capturer ce Pokémon ? Qui, QUI ?! Ramassant avec dégoût ma Pokéball qui flotte dans l'eau pour la fixer à ma taille, c'est alors que mon regard s'arrête sur Cassandra... oh celle-là, je vais la tuée !

« Dit, lorsque tu auras battu le Major Bob, on ira voir papa ?

Ω - Et tu resteras à Safrania ?

- Bah oui.

Ω - Alors OUI ! »

Sur ces paroles, je m'en vais à l'intérieur de la grotte en laissant ma soeur derrière... non mais... elle m'a fait attraper un Magicarpe cette cruche... j'aurais mieux fait de la balancer dans l'eau tiens... enfin ! Je profite du fait d'être à l'intérieur de la grotte pour entrainer mon équipe - à l'exception de Miaouss qui ne veut toujours pas se battre - contre tout ce que je trouve et j'y restes d'ailleurs un long moment. Une fois ma team bien plus robuste, je me sens enfin prêt à quitter cette grotte et passe une dernière fois au centre Pokémon pour soigner tout le monde. Ensuite, je me dirige une fois de plus vers l'arène et tombe nez à nez avec ce buisson qui, décidement, ne va pas m'emmerder... d'un seul coup, mes mains commencent à former des signes étranges alors qu'un râle de plus en plus fort se fait entendre de ma bouche. C'est alors que je saute, les deux pieds en avant en hurlant.

Ω « Par les météores du Ponyta Ailé ! »

En théorie, j'aurais du faire ça avec mes bras, mais taper dans un arbuste avec mes poings risquait de faire un peu mal... sauf que ce ne fut pas l'arbuste qui fut touché, mais la personne qui venait tout juste de sortir de l'arène et... en l'occurence, il s'agit d'Anthony ! Tout les deux, nous nous retrouvons propulser au sol suite à ce qui vient de se produire même, si personnellement, je n'ai eu aucun dégats moi.

« Mais t'es con quand tu t'y mets !

Ω - Quoi ? Cet arbre me gonfle !

ω - T'as un Salamèche, crame-le, j'en sais rien !

Ω - Non, c'est tellement plus fun de sauter dedans.

ω - Ouais, enfin fais gaffe. La prochaine fois tu prendras ma technique du Canarticho de Sibérie... »

Te technique, si tu savais ce que j'en faisait ! D'un seul coup, je me redresse et aide Anthony à en faire de même, c'est la moindre des choses après lui avoir défoncer l'abdomen après tout. Une fois fait, je continue ma route vers l'arène et lui s'en va je ne sais où et en réalitée... je m'en fiche un peu ! J'ouvre alors la porte de l'arène de Bob avec un coup de pied, entrant à l'intérieur en hurlant.

Ω « Papa est de retour ! »

Major Bob me regarde avec ce même air hautain que tout à l'heure et s'approche de moi avec un sourire en coin qui me donne envie de lui faire manger toutes les médailles qui se trouvent sur son uniforme.

« T'es déjà de retour ? T'es dur de la feuille p'tit con ?

Ω - Oh, mais cette-fois, je compte bien vaincre !

- Tu perds pas le nord toi...

Ω - Come get some ! »

CHAMPION BOB VEUT SE BATTRE !

CHAMPION BOB ENVOIE VOLTORBE !

Bon, ce sous-être, je vais le détruire en une durée record, il ne comprendra même pas ce qui lui arrive. Et pour ça, je vais un peu faire tourner mes Pokémon en envoyant à l'attaque Salamèche ! Celui-ci sort de sa Pokéball, fier de pouvoir se battre contre un champion d'arène.

Ω « Salamèche, Flammèche ! »

L'attaque de mon Pokémon semble avoir assez bien fonctionner puisque Voltorbe pousse un cri étrange suite à cela, mais il se reprend assez facilement, prêt à contre attaquer.

« Voltorbe, Sonicboom ! »

Mon Salamèche prend un coup dur, mais résiste tout de même et me fait un signe de tête pour montrer qu'il va bien et qu'il n'attend que mes ordres pour poursuivre ce combat.

Ω « Griffe-le ! »

Se propulsant à toute vitesse, mon Pokémon Feu mets un terrible coup de griffe qui fait voler Voltorbe plus loin, s'écrasant contre le plafond pour rebondir contre le sol en piteux état. Parfait, je pense qu'il n'en faudra que peu pour venir à bout de lui.

« Voltorbe, Charge ! »

Son Voltorbe se mets alors à rouler à une vitesse hallucinante et propulse Salamèche qui est expédié vers moi, je le rattrape par réflexe et vérifie qu'il est en mesure de se battre, mais ce dernier se libère de mon emprise et retourne au sol, observant son adversaire.

Ω « Termine-le, Flammèche ! »

Une fois de plus, mon Pokémon brûle le sien et cette fois-ci, on dirait bien qu'il s'agit de la fin pour Voltorbe qui tombe inconscient, ne pouvant plus poursuivre cette rencontre. Mais bon... j'ai déjà eu le même cas de figure tout à l'heure et je sais parfaitement ce qui m'attend désormais... néanmoins, avant qu'il ne puisse envoyer Elektek, je prend le temps de rentrer Salamèche dans sa Pokéball en lui disant qu'il a bien combattu pour envoyer à l'assaut mon Roucool qui est bien plus robuste que la dernière fois.

VOLTORBE ENNEMI EST K.O !

CHAMPION BOB ENVOIE ELEKTEK !

Le voilà enfin... cette fois-ci, je vais me le faire et remporter ce combat ! Mes Pokémons ne peuvent pas perdre suite à l'entrainement dont ils ont bénéficier dans la caverne tout à l'heure, la défaite n'est plus une option qu'ils peuvent connaitre et surtout pas face à un Pokémon si prévisible qu'Elektek.

Ω « Roucool, Tornade ! »

Grâce à ses ailes, mon Pokémon forme une tornade qui fonce sur Elektek qui se la prend de plein fouet et vole au loin, s'écrasant finalement contre le sol, face contre terre. Néanmoins, comme je le pensais, ce dernier se redresse et prêt à l'attaque.

« Elektek, Poing-Eclair ! »

Mon Roucool se prend à nouveau cette terrible attaque en pleine face, mais cette fois-ci, il s'en sort plutôt bien et semble toujours être prêt à se battre ! Bien, à partir de maintenant, je dois rester pleinement concentré...

Ω « Roucool, Charge ! »

Fonçant en piqué sur le Pokémon foudre, mon cher Roucool lui mets une charge qui le fait décoler et s'écraser contre le mur avec une telle puissance que moi-même, j'en suis impressionné !

COUP CRITIQUE

« Elektek, Poing-Eclair ! »

Une fois de plus, mon Roucool se fait cogner avec force, mais résiste encore, même si je sais que ses limites ne vont pas tardée à être atteinte, malheureusement... mais même s'il vient à tomber KO, je sais que je peux compter sur le reste de mon équipe et puis... je pense avoir une solution !

Ω « Roucool, jette lui du sable en pleine face ! »

Mon Roucool semble être heureux de pouvoir à nouveau balancer du sable dans les yeux d'un adversaire, lui qui aime tant usé de ce petit stratagème ! Elektek se couvre alors les yeux qui semblent lui brûler attrocement.

« Elektek, Poing-Eclair ! »

Mais malheureusement pour lui, son fichu Pokémon rate totalement son coup en frappant à côté ! Cette fois, je le sais, je peux gagner ! Je peux vaincre cet enfoiré ! Sentant que je suis sur le point de l'emporter, je m'empresse de donner un nouvel ordre à Roucool.

Ω « Charge ! »

L'attaque semble être assez efficace et Elektek me semble être en très mauvaise posture, tenant à peine debout, signe de ma victoire imminante ! Major Bob commence à être légèrement irrité par tout ceci et s'approche de son Pokémon.

« Elektek, descend moi ce piaf ! Poing-Eclair ! »

Sauf que, cette fois encore, il ne touche pas sa cible ! Parfait, c'est le moment d'abréger ce combat et ainsi remporter mon troisième badge !

Ω « Roucool, termine le combat avec un Vive-Attaque ! »

Et ce que j'attendais tant arriva enfin, Roucool se déplaça avec une vitesse incroyable sur Elektek qui, ne supportant pas de se prendre à nouveaux d'importants dégats, tomba au sol, vaincu par la puissance absolu de mon Pokémon de type Vol qui resta fièrement devant moi.

ELEKTEK EST K.O !

VOUS AVEZ BATTU CHAMPION BOB !

«... Deuxième classe Damien, repos. »

Ω « Yippee ki yay, pauvre c...

- Regarde ton Pokémon au lieu de faire le malin... »

QUOI ? ROUCOOL ÉVOLUE ?

FÉLICITATIONS, VOTRE ROUCOOL ÉVOLUE EN ROUCOUPS

Oh mon dieu... mon petit Roucool vient tout juste de se transformer sous mes yeux en majestueux Roucoups et autant dire que comme ça, il pète la classe ! Ce dernier vient se mettre sur mon épaule et je décide de le laisser libre pendant au mois un petit moment, ne serais-ce que pour l'exhiber fièrement auprès des autres... tout en le récompensant du combat qu'il a livré. Mais alors que je l'avais totalement oublier, le Major Bob s'approche de moi et me donne une médaille.

« Voici ton badge soldat ! Mes médailles sont de véritables trésors qui constituent un véritable honneur pour les dresseurs qui parviennent à les obtenir. D'ailleurs, je ne prendrais ma retraite que lorsque j'aurai donné toutes mes médailles.

Ω - Bon, bah du coup, faut que je conseille à tout les dresseurs que je croise de venir ici pour accélerer le processus ! »

Ne prennant même pas attention à ce qu'il pouvait raconter ensuite, je m'en alla fièrement avec mon Roucoups à l'épaule, ce dernier aborant un air hautain montrant que son comportement n'avait pas changer... et tant mieux ! Une fois à l'extérieur, je tombe rapidement face à ma chère soeur qui se précipte vers moi.

« Antho est partis à Céladopole, il m'a dit de te dire qu'il t'attendait là-bas pour affronter la championne.

Ω - Attends... ça veux dire que je vais me rendre à Safrania... simplement avec toi ?

- Ouais, c'est cool pas vrai ? On va enfin pouvoir être tout les deux, entre jumeaux ! »

... C'est loin Safrania ? Non car si ce n'est pas le cas, je vais commettre un meurtre sur la route... faisant signe à Cassandra de me suivre, je me dirige donc vers le Nord en prenant bien soin d'esquiver les hautes herbes ainsi que les dresseurs et je me retrouve rapidement à l'intérieur d'un batiment qui mène à la ville où je désire me rendre, seulement, un garde m'accoste et je m'approche donc de lui.

« Eh toi, j'ai soif.

Ω - Et ?

- Va me chercher à boire.

Ω - ... Roucoups ? Tu sais ce que tu dois faire quand un imbécile me parle mal ? »

D'un seul coup, je vois mon Roucoups prendre légèrement son envol pour se placer sur le comptoir, observant longuement le garde... pour lui balancer du sable dans les yeux ! Fier de mon Pokémon, je ne peux m'empêcher de rigoler face à la situation tandis que Roucoups se replace sur mon épaule et qu'avec Cassandra, on traverse le batîment en ignorant les plaintes de l'autre tâche. Une fois dehors, je me hâte de courir en direction de la Sylphe SARL, ma soeur sur les talons, pressé de retrouver mon paternel ne serais-ce que pour lui remettre le cadeau empoissoné qu'est ma soeur. Mais si seulement j'avais su ce qui se trouvais là-bas, jamais je ne serais venu ici. Car une fois à l'intérieur de l'entreprise de mon père, je tombais nez à nez avec...

DAMIEN SAUVEGARDE LA PARTIE


	8. Retrouvailles familiales !

DAMIEN CHARGE LA PARTIE

BADGES: 3

POKEDEX: 6

Roucoups nv. 18, Carapuce nv. 15, Salamèche nv. 15, Miaouss nv. 4, Magicarpe nv. 15

Non, pas elle... par pitié ! Depuis le début de mon aventure Pokémon, je priais très fort intérieurement pour ne jamais la croisée, évitant de la mentionner ou même de penser à elle pour ne pas être malchanceux et voilà que cette abomination de la nature se tient là, devant moi, m'observant avec son regard d'ange qui cache en réalité une véritable petite peste... ma petite soeur d'à peine six ans : Alizée...

« Damien ! Cassandra !

- Ali' !

Ω - T'approches pas Cass' ! Cette fille, c'est la personification du démon ! »

Ma jumelle me regarde comme si j'étais fou à lié, mais elle ne peut pas comprendre, elle est trop simplette pour ça. Moi, je sais parfaitement que cette petite chose est bien plus intelligente qu'elle n'a l'air et qu'il s'agit d'une manipulatrice née... cette dernière s'approche de Cassandra en sautant dans ses bras et cette idiote l'attrape pour lui faire un calin... bon bah je l'aurais prévenue !

Ω « Hey, l'affreuse, il est où le paternel ? »

Alizée se mets à pleurer suite à ce que je viens de lui dire... bah tiens... alors que je m'apprêtait à avancer, quelque chose arrive pour la première fois de ma vie. La main de Cassandra percuta avec violence ma joue dans un bruit fracassant. Saletée ! C'est que ça fait mal en plus ! Me tenant la joue, je lance un regard furieux à Cassandra tandis qu'Alizée se tourne vers moi avec une mine amusée et un sourire sadique... Oh toi tu vas voir... je vais te chopper et te découper en petit bout pour ensuite te faire disparaitre à jamais dans le sillon de la cuvette des toilettes, là où tu as ta place... Mais alors que je m'apprêtait à agir, un mec me plaque au sol tandis que deux autres s'approchent de Cassandra et l'attrapent.

« Alors comme ça, vous tentez d'enlever la gamine du patron ?! »

... Mais ils sont cons ?! J'en ai marre de ce bordel, j'en ai marre, marre, MARRE ! D'un seul coup, je parviens à dégager le garde qui se trouve sur moi et me tourne vers lui. Il se redresse, mais je lui mets un violent coup de tête et l'envoie s'envoler par dessus le comptoir tandis que les deux autres hommes de mains me regarde. Quoi ? Ils veulent ma photo ces cons ? Je préviens, c'est pas le moment de me faire chier !

« Mais Boris, imbécile ! C'est le fils du patron ! ... En même temps, t'es nouveau, on aurait du te briefer. »

Voilà ! Enfin quelqu'un de pas trop con ici ! Les agents de la sécurité relâchent donc ma soeur tandis qu'une personne s'avance tranquillemment ici et observe l'entendu des dégats. La classe que dégage cette personne est tout simplement hallucinante et il s'agit de nul autre que de mon cher paternel, le génie de la famille - si on ne me compte pas, bien entendu.

« Je vois que Boris a subit son bizutage en bonne et dûe forme.

Ω - La prochaine fois, engage des personnes moins stupides.

- Un garde de sécurité, en même temps, tu l'engages pas pour son cerveau.

Ω - C'est pas faux.

- C'est quel mot que tu comprends pas ?

Ω - Très drôle papa...

- Je sais, je sais. Je suis bien plus drôle que mon fils avec ses allures de blasé de la vie. »

... Ah l'enfoiré. C'est pas que je suis blasé, c'est juste que je suis affligé de constater chaque jour à quel point l'humanitée est plus stupide que je ne le pensais, c'est différent. Cassandra semble être contente de revoir enfin mon père qui semble partager cette joie pendant que moi, je ne peut m'empêcher d'observer Alizée, me demandant ce que cette petite peste peut préparer dans le coin de son cerveau de tarée. Mais pendant que je suis perdu dans mes pensées, mon père s'approche de moi et m'observe. Bah il me veut quoi ? ... Faut dire qu'il était en train de me parler et que j'ai absolument rien écouté aussi...

« Tu peux répèter ce que j'ai dit Damien ?

Ω - ... Les Pokémon sont nos amis, on y touches pas ? ...

- Pas vraiment. non... je disais juste que, dernièrement, j'émet quelques doutes concernant mon équipe... vois-tu, je travaille actuellement sur un prototype de Pokéball qui risque de changer la vie des dresseurs puisqu'il permettrait d'attraper n'importe quel Pokémon simplement en lui lançant le prototype dessus.

Ω - Sérieux ?!

- Oui, mais ceci n'est pas encore au point et j'ai l'impression d'être espionné par quelqu'un qui serait un membre infiltré de la Team Rocket, tu en as sans doute entendu parler, non ?

Ω - Oui, vaguemment... mais tu es sûr que tu n'es pas simplement parano ?

- Aucunes idées, dans le doute, je garde un oeil sur tout le monde. »

... Même sur Alizée ? Non, car si ça se trouve, elle fait double jeu et travaille pour la Team Rocket hein ! C'est même plus que probable ! Moi je dit qu'il faut se débarasser de cette petite peste le plus vite possible, même si c'est ma soeur, je m'en fiche. D'ailleurs, c'est p'tete même elle qui a dissequée le cerveau de Cassandra... non, là, je divagues totalement... Continuant ma conversation avec mon père, je m'apprête à aller faire un tour avec mes soeurs - car oui, Alizée a insistée pour venir avec nous ... - dans la ville lorsque mon paternel me fait signe de m'approcher encore une fois et me mets une Pokéball en main.

« Tiens, il s'agit d'un cadeau pour compenser le fait que je n'étais que peu présent à la maison dernièrement. Même si, une fois le prototype terminé, je rentrerais à Bourg Palette et travaillerait à domicile.

Ω - D'accord, je préviendrais maman, je suis sûr que ça lui fera plaisir. Et merci pour le cadeau ! »

Une fois dehors, je ne sais pas vraiment où me diriger... cette ville me rappelle tellement de souvenirs d'enfance que j'ai envie de tout visiter pour constater les changements qu'il y a eu... Cassandra se tiens derrière moi et observe les environs tandis qu'Alizée, elle, s'approche et m'attrape la main tout en me regardant avec un sourire qui sonne faux et un regard qui serait presque "mignon" si je ne connaisait pas sa vrai nature.

« On peut aller acheter des vêtements et aller chez le coiffeur grand frère ?

Ω - ... J'ai une tête à me rendre chez le coiffeur ?

- Vu ta tête, non. »

P'tite conne... et c'est ainsi que je fini par cèder, allant faire du shooping avec ces deux pestes qui semblent avoir trouver un nouveau jouet : moi. S'amusant à me faire essayer toute sorte de fringues toutes plus ridicules les unes que les autres. Non, mais franchement... c'est des vêtements masculins qu'elles me font essayer ? Parfois j'ai des doutes... fort heureusement, je ressort de là en assez bon état, vêtu d'un t-shirt noir à longue manche au dessus du quel se trouvait une chemise blanche courte assez jolie et d'un jeans noir sobre mais classe. Et sans oublier ma petite touche personnelle, les lunettes de soleil qui me permettrait de développer de nouvelles ruses lors des combats Pokémon, autant dire que j'avais la classe comme ça !

« Maintenant, le coiffeur !

Ω - Ah, ça, non ! Puis, elle est bien ma coupe de cheveux, c'est la même qu'un type trop classe avec son cahier qui tue des gens là.

- C'est aussi la coupe de cheveux qu'arbore les mecs de boy's band. Maintenant, si tu veux ressembler à rien, c'est ton problème grand frère !

Ω - ... »

Acceptant enfin d'aller chez le coiffeur en espérant qu'il ne me loupe pas, celui-ci me fait la coupe de cheveux du mec en armure qui balance des Météores avec ses poings dans un manga que j'adore depuis tout petit. Comme ça, au moins, j'suis sûr que plus personne ne me comparera à un chanteur à minette... Après ça, je laisse un peu d'argents à mes deux frangines en balançant par la même occasion tout les sacs qu'elles me font porter depuis tout à l'heure et j'en profite pour me rendre au centre commercial, sachant parfaitement ce que je dois faire... une fois là bas, j'achète beaucoup de Super Bonbons dans le but de rendre quelqu'un plus costaud... c'est alors que je resort et vais dans un coin isolé pour attraper une Pokéball et en faire sortir... Miaouss ! Ce dernier me regarde en remuant bêtement la queue et se lèche la patte.

Ω « Toi, tu vas en bouffer des bonbons ! »

Je me mets alors à le gaver de Super Bonbons dans le but de lui faire gagner un niveau à chaque fois, mais comme il est assez faible de base et qu'il ne semble pas vouloir manger les bonbons, m'obligeant à le forcer, ça risque d'être assez long... au bout d'un moment qui me paru être une éternitée, ce fichu chat se mets enfin à briller.

QUOI ? MIAOUSS ÉVOLUE ?

FÉLICITATIONS, VOTRE MIAOUSS ÉVOLUE EN PERSIAN !

Mon dieu, c'est qu'il a la classe maintenat ! Et il a l'air d'être bien plus agressif qu'avant, même s'il ne me fait rien, mais vu son regard, on se doute qu'il ne faut pas trop le faire chier. Constatant que Cassandra et l'autre monstre s'approchent de moi, je fait rapidement rentrer Persian dans sa Pokéball et me tourne vers mes soeurs.

Ω « Vous voulez pas me lâcher ? Rien qu'un jour quoi...

- Papa te cherche, il dit que tu ne quitteras pas la ville sans avoir battu son nouveau Pokémon.

Ω - C'est tout ? Bah j'vais le plier son Pokémon alors ! »

Un seul Pokémon ? Il est fou le paternel... mais si ça lui fait plaisir, alors, allons-y ! Cassandra et Alizée sur mes pas, je me dirige vers la Sylphe SARL où mon père m'attend pile devant l'entrée, me regardant avec un sourire en coin et une Pokéball en main... j'vois rien de marrant le paternel, tu vas juste te faire plier avec violence par ton propre fils, rentrer chez toi et devenir un homme digne de ce nom, c'est tout. Alizée s'approche alors de moi et me fait un calin... elle veut quoi la mioche ? Dégage, dégage ! Celle-ci s'en va ensuite avec un large sourire, comme si elle venait d'accomplir quelque chose d'important... oh et puis je m'en fout...

« Montres moi ce que tu vaux, mon fils.

Ω - J'te préviens, ça va te coûter cher de faire le malin, pa' ! »

PAPA AARON VEUT SE BATTRE !

PAPA AARON ENVOIE INSECATEUR

Ah ouais... il a l'air costaud son machin... néanmoins, il me semble qu'il s'agit d'un type Insecte et donc, Salamèche ne devrait en faire qu'une seule bouchée et ce sans trop forcer. J'envoie donc mon Pokémon Feu se battre contre Insecateur qu'il regarde avec un air sûr de lui tandis que le Pokémon de mon père ne laisse absolument rien paraitre.

Ω « Salamèche, utilise Flammèche ! »

L'attaque de prédilection de mon Salamèche touche fortemment Insécateur qui semble souffrir vu qu'il est faible au feu, néanmoins, pour un Type Insecte, il semble être en forme contrairement à tout ceux que j'ai pu affronter par le passé. Comment ça se fait ? Il est si balèze que ça ?

« Insécateur, Cru-Aile. »

Ouah ! L'attaque que vient de subir Salamèche l'a presque mis KO en un seul coup ! Mon Pokémon semble ne plus être en très bon état face à ce qu'il vient de se prendre et je n'ai pas d'autre choix que de le rapeller pour envoyer à présent Carapuce, priant pour qu'il se débrouille mieux que son camarade.

Ω « Carapuce, charge-le ! »

D'un seul coup, mon Carapuce fonce vers Insécateur et le charge assez fort pour lui faire mal. Cependant, j'ai l'impression que son Pokémon continuera à se battre quoi qu'il arrive et ça, ça m'énerve un peu vu sa puissance.

« Utilise Tranche. »

Mon Carapuce vient de prendre très cher là, sans doute pire que Salamèche ! Il est dans un tel état que le prochain coup, peut importe sa puissance, suffira à le mettre K.O... j'ai même l'impression qu'il serait vaincu simplement en le poussant, c'est dire... constatant cela, je n'ai pas d'autre choix que de le faire revenir à son tour et d'envoyer... Magicarpe...

Ω « Magicarpe, charge-le ! »

Heureusement qu'il a apprit charge assez récemment celui-là... par miracle, Magicarpe semble avoir fait des dégats assez important à Insécateur... à croire qu'il sert à quelque chose finalement ! Avec un peu de chance, si après ça, je parvient à sortir mon Roucoups...

« Insécateur, sois gentil, Groz'yeux. »

Si même mon père a pitié de mon Magicarpe... je profite du fait qu'il n'a pas attaquer pour switcher avec Roucoups qui se tient fièrement devant moi, je sais que je peux le vaincre, je sais que je peux le vaincre...

Ω « Roucoups, Vive-Attaque ! »

Mon Pokémon fonce à une vitesse hallucinante sur Insécateur et lui mets un coup si fort qu'il parvient à obtenir la victoire ! Superbe ! Insécateur tappait fort, ayant manqué de mettre au tapis tout mes Pokémons, mais finalement, avec un minimum de stratégie, j'ai réussi à le vaincre !

INSECATEUR ENNEMI EST KO.  
PAPA AARON A PERDU !

« A présent, va à Céladopole mon fils. »

QUOI ? CARAPUCE ÉVOLUE ?

FÉLICITATIONS, VOTRE CARAPUCE ÉVOLUE EN CARABAFFE !

Superbe ! Grâce à l'expérience que mon Pokémon viens d'obtenir lors de ce combat, il vient d'évoluer en Carab... hé... mais ce n'est pas le seul qui semble être sur le point d'évoluer... on dirait bien que c'est aussi le cas pour...

QUOI ? SALAMECHE ÉVOLUE ?

FÉLICITATIONS, VOTRE SALAMECHE ÉVOLUE EN REPTINCEL !

Ouah, c'est vraiment mon petit Salamèche ça ? C'est qu'il est bien plus impressionnant d'un seul coup ! Fier de ce qui vient de se produire, je rammène Carapuce et Salamèche dans leurs Pokéballs ainsi que Roucoups qui, une fois de plus, m'a permis de décrocher la victoire. Mon père me regarde avec le sourire et rammène son Insécateur qui a salement morflé... bien fait pour lui !

« Je te félicites Damien ! Lorsque tu reviendras ici pour affronter le champion d'arène, n'hésite pas à venir me voir, le prototype sera certainement prêt à ce moment-là. »

Hochant la tête, je sert la main de mon père pour ensuite m'en aller suivis par Cassandra qui, elle, dit au revoir à une Alyzée en larme dont je me moque totalement. La route n'est pas bien longue et bien plus vite que je ne l'aurais cru, je me retrouves dans un batiment avec un garde qui hurle comme un gorille en prétextant qu'il vient de boire de l'urine... il est sérieux lui ? Quelle idée aussi de boire de l'urine... c'est pas comme si ça avait la même couleur que de l'eau hein... me contenant de soupirer, j'avance avec Cassandra que je trouve étrangement calme depuis un moment... à croire qu'elle devient presque quelqu'un d'appréciable ! Une fois arriver à Céladopole, je croise une bande de racailles qui rigolent tout seul pour je ne sais quelle raisons et un groupe de filles qui m'observent avec un peu trop d'insistances et limite en bavant... j'suis sûr que ça plairait pas à Lorelei tout ça ! Entrant dans le centre Pokémon dans le but de faire soigner mon équipe, c'est à ce moment-là que je vois Anthony de dos au téléphone, à croire que je tombe à pic donc !

DAMIEN SAUVEGARDE LA PARTIE.


	9. Arrivée à Céladopole !

DAMIEN CHARGE LA PARTIE

BADGES: 3

POKEDEX: 9

Roucoups nv. 19, Carabaffe nv.17, Reptincel nv. 17, Persian nv. 28, Magicarpe nv. 17, Goupix nv. 21

Enfin, me voici à Céladopole avec l'autre truffe qui me sert de soeur jumelle. Je ne suis pas du tout mécontent d'être arrivé ici, au moins, je ne suis plus seul avec Cassandra et je pourrais me confronter face à un autre champion que je me ferrais un plaisir de vaincre. Car oui, avec l'équipe Pokémon que j'ai en ce moment, la défaite est tout bonnemment impensable ! Alors que je suis prêt à m'en allé, je me retourne vers ma soeur et Anthony qui sont apparemment heureux de se revoir... enfin... Cassandra surtout, car vu la tête que fait Antho, lui, il n'est pas du tout content de revoir l'autre empaffée. Cette dernière lui fait d'ailleurs un calin en prétextant que ça fait longtemps qu'ils ne se sont plus vu. Non, mais il ne faut pas faire attention, la fille à un problème de mémoire. Toutes les cinq minutes, elle a une espèce de reboot au niveau du "cerveau" - si on ose appeller cela ainsi - du coup, faut pas trop lui en vouloir à ce niveau-là. Un sourire s'affiche tout de même sur mon visage en observant ceci, causé à la fois par de la pitiée envers ma frangine et le fait que ça m'amuse de voir l'autre là qui me sert de voisin se retrouver dans une situation semblable. Une fois sortis du centre Pokémon, j'ai à peine le temps de m'étirer qu'une gamine fonce vers nous. Bah, elle veut quoi cette petite ? Lançant un regard interrogateur à celle-ci, je vois la petite qui s'approche d'Anthony pour lui dire quelques mots avant de lui tendre une enveloppe... une enveloppe ?! De l'argent ?! Donne, donne, donne ! Je pense qu'Anthony viens de voir que mon regard était un peu trop insistant sur cette enveloppe, mais quelque chose d'autre me vient alors à l'esprit... m'approchant de mon ami, je lui demande donc rapidement.

Ω « C'est qui cette gamine ?

ω - C'est la fille d'Erika, tu sais, l'amie à ma mère qui fait de l'arrangement floral.

Ω - Ah ouais, elle. T'en as pas marre de traîner avec des gamines ?

ω - Un problème peut-être, tu veux qu'on règle ça comme des hommes ?

Ω - Si ça peut t'amuser. »

Ah, mais moi je m'en fiche de régler ça entre homme, si ça peut te faire plaisir et te faire sentir viril pour une fois dans ta vie, fait donc mon pote. Par contre, si jamais tu m'en fous une, je répliquerais, t'es prévenu. Celui-ci m'attrape par le col, mais Cassandra se mets entre nous deux tandis que je remets calmement le col de ma chemise en lançant un regard narquois à Antho. Ah tu rages mon petit ? T'aurais voulu m'en mettre une, pas vrai ?

« Vous allez arrêter de vous comporter comme des enfants ? Vous allez régler ça en combat Pokémon. Enfin NOUS allons régler ça. Petite, tu as des Pokémons ?

- Oui, c'est Antho qui me les a donnés

Ω - Et en plus il leur fait des cadeaux. De mieux en mieux. »

Je vais finir par appeller la police si ça continue, pauvre petite qui ne se doute de rien... je ne savais pas qu'il était tombé aussi bas celui-là ! Antho écarte ma soeur du chemin pour m'attraper à nouveau et me plaquer contre le mur. Alors que je suis prêt à riposter à tout instant, il fini par me lâcher et se mets en position, prêt pour un combat Pokémon. Ah... c'est ça que tu veux ? Tu risques de le regretter !

ω « Cassandra, je sens que t'as une idée. Balance, et vite.

- On va faire un combat en équipe. Et tu seras avec moi Antho chéri.

ω - Non, bah non. C'est du 2 contre 1 là.

- Arrête, j'ai progressé depuis la dernière fois. Puis Damien m'a échangé un Pokémon trop chou, on va se battre à tes côtés. »

Génial, si Cassandra va avec Anthony, ça me convient ! La petite s'approche de moi en m'observant tandis que je m'abaisse à sa hauteur pour l'observer. C'est une dresseuse donc ? Oh, de toutes façon, elle est obligatoirement meilleure que Cassandra, ce qui n'est pas un exploit en soit.

Ω « Alors petite, t'es forte ?

- Ouiiii, les Pokémons que j'ai sont trop forts, et trop mignons. »

DRESSEURS ANTHONY ET CASSANDRA VEULENT SE BATTRE

DRESSEURS ANTHONY ET CASSANDRA ENVOIENT CANINOS ET RONDOUDOU

Ayant envoyé le Pokémon offert par mon père, je me rends compte qu'il s'agit d'un Goupix ce qui est génial ! Sans savoir pourquoi, c'est un Pokémon que j'avais toujours beaucoup apprécier et j'avais toujours voulu en avoir un ce qui était chose faite à présent. La petite, elle, à envoyée un Kadabra ce qui n'est pas mal. C'est sans doute Anthony qui lui a offert d'ailleurs. Bien, la première attaque m'est reservée, c'est parfait, je vais donc voir de quoi est capable mon Pokémon... Sois à la hauteur, Goupix !

Ω « Goupix, Vive-Attaque sur Rondoudou ! »

Mon Goupix fonce à une vitesse hallucinante sur ce Rondoudou que j'avais échanger contre le Miaouss de ma soeur qui est à présent devenu un Persian ayant soif du combat. Le Pokémon de ma soeur est mit KO en un seul coup prouvant ainsi la puissance de Goupix ce qui a le don de m'arracher un sourire. Je peut facilement remporter le combat si c'est comme ça.

LE RONDOUDOU DE CASSANDRA EST K.O

Mon regard se pose sur la petite présente à côté de moi, me demandant bien ce qu'elle va pouvoir utiliser comme attaque. J'ai comme l'impression qu'il s'agit de son premier combat et j'espère qu'elle sait tout de même un minimum ce qu'elle fait, histoire de bien s'en sortir.

« Kadabra, utilise Puissance Cachée ! »

J'ai l'impression que Caninos n'a pas subit énormément de dégats... maintenant, c'est au tour de Caninos d'attaquer, en espérant que Kadabra parvienne à résister...

« Caninos, utilise Morsure sur Kadabra ! »

Le Pokémon d'Anthony mort violemment Kadabra ce qui m'arrache une grimace. Je pense que le Pokémon de la petite l'a sentis passer ce coup-là, tombant au sol, KO.

COUP CRITIQUE

LE KADABRA DE LULU EST K.O

Goupix et Caninos sont les derniers Pokémon restant... bien... si je réflechis, je peut trouver un moyen de le vaincre en un seul coup et ainsi donner la victoire à mon équipe. Mais au moment où je m'apprête à attaquer, quatre hommes arrivent vers nous portant un uniforme que je n'ai jamais vu avant, mais que je reconnais tout de même. Ce sont eux... la Team Rocket...

« Ce sont eux ! Les gamins du chef de la Sylphe ! »

Car ils nous veulent quelque chose ? Je te jure mec, si tu touches à un seul cheveux de ma soeur, je te fait payer le prix fort. Ramennant Goupix à l'intérieur de sa Pokéball, je lance un regard noir à cet imbécile tandis que Cassandra s'avance vers eux... imbécile ! Revient ici !

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? Qu'on se batte ?

- Tu me fais rire gamine, sort donc tes Pokémons. »

Merde... je ne peut pas laisser ce combat débuter sans rien faire, ça risque de mal tourner... il faut absolument que je mette un terme à ceci, quitte à foutre un coup au membre de la Team Rocket ce que je ferais sans aucun scruples. Mais alors que j'étais prêt à faire quelque chose pour stopper ça, le membre de la Team Rocket envoie un Machopeur qui, en un seul coup, mets Rondoudou au sol qui ne se redresse pas, ne pouvant pas même rentrer à l'intérieur de sa Pokéball. Est-ce qu'il est... ?

« Une victime de plus. T'as de la chance merdeuse, il a survécu. C'est très rare, tu devrais être heureuse. Machopeur, tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire. »

Après avoir dit cela, Machopeur frappe une nouvelle fois Rondoudou alors qu'il est au sol... je vais lui faire payer ça ! Alors que ma soeur est en pleurs, j'attrape toutes mes Pokéball - sauf celle contenant Magicarpe - afin de délivrer l'intégralité de mes Pokémons. Il va prendre cher... très cher ! Anthony et la petite font la même chose que moi et sans tarder, j'ordonne à Roucoups de lancer du sable dans la tronche de son Machopeur. Kadabra et Papilusion, eux, utilisent Choc Mental tandis que l'Evoli d'Anthony balance du sable sur les autres membres de la Team Rocket. Finalement, Machopeur arrête de s'en prendre à Rondoudou, mais vient tout juste de prendre Roucoups par la gorge. Voyant cela, j'attrape une brique qui traine et m'apprête à le lancer dans la face de cet enfoiré de Pokémon lorsque soudainement...

« Ectoplasma, utilise Psyko ! »

... Que est-ce que ? ... Sans que je ne puisse comprendre quoi que ce soit, le Machopeur se retrouve propulser au loin, relâchant mon Pokémon qui vient se poser sur mon épaule en crachottant un peu. Je me retourne alors vers une personne qui vient de faire son apparition, un homme aux cheveux rouges arborant un air grave et fusillant du regard les membres de la Team Rocket.

« Je vous avais prévenu. Ectoplasma, utilise Hypnose ! »

Contrairement à ce que j'aurais pû penser, cette attaque n'est pas destinée au Pokémon, non, pas du tout, l'Ectoplasma vient de s'en prendre aux membres de la Team Rocket qui, d'un seul coup, s'endorment. Ils ne l'ont pas voler ces enfoirés ! Mais personnellement, je ne vais pas me contenter de les regarder s'endormir, non, lançant un regard à mon Roucoups, ce dernier comprend immédiatemment où je veux en venir. Sauf qu'une fois de plus, je n'ai pas le temps d'agir...

« Utilise à présent Dévorêve ! »

D'un seul coup, la Team Rocket pousse des cris de douleurs, semblant souffrir dans leurs sommeils. Ca leurs apprendra à cette bande d'enfoirés... personnellement, je ne penses pas que c'est assez et je ne serais pas contre le fait d'aller les frapper à la force de mes poings et de laisser Roucoups s'amuser un peu, mais ce sera pour la prochaine fois si jamais ils ont l'audace de se montrer à nouveau... D'un pas rapide, je me dirige alors vers ma soeur en pleurs, toujours auprès de son Rondoudou qui n'est plus du tout en mesure de bouger.

Ω « T'en fais pas Cass', c'est terminé à présent. Maintenant, si tu veux que Rondoudou s'en sorte, il faut que tu te reprennes et que tu l'emmènes directement au centre Pokémon, d'accord ?

- Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils font ça ? »

Bonne question... j'imagine que ce qu'ils venaient de faire était simplement quelque chose d'amusant pour eux, une espèce de passes temps... bande d'enfoirés... je jure que si jamais je recroise la route de ce mec avec son Machopeur, je me chargerais personnellement de son cas en lui brisant les os un par un. La petite d'Erika s'approche de nous, elle aussi en pleurs et ça me fait de la peine de la voir dans cet état... pour une fois que j'ai de la compassion pour une gamine d'ailleurs ! Séchant les larmes de la petite pour ensuite lui adresser un léger sourire, je la laisse en compagnie de Cassandra pour finalement me lever et m'approcher d'Anthony qui est maintenant seul.

Ω « C'était qui ce mec ? Il a totalement dérouillé ses adversaires.

ω - Il s'appelle Silver, je l'avais rencontré à Carmin sur Mer pendant que tu combattais à l'arène la première fois. Il poursuit la Team Rocket.

Ω - Elle est de partout décidément. Mon père soupçonne quelqu'un de son entreprise d'être un espion.

ω - Je pense qu'il a raison. A Carmin sur Mer, j'ai vu un membre de la Team Rocket qui avait un badge de la Sylphe SARL accroché à sa ceinture.

Ω - C'est vrai ?! Tu sais à quoi il ressemble ?!

ω - J'ai pas fais attention. Quand on ira à Safrania, on ira à l'entreprise. Il me reconnaîtra sûrement, il me faudra de quoi me grimer. A ce moment là, je te dirai si je le reconnais ou non.

Ω - Pas bête. Pour le moment, je vais avec Cassandra et la gamine au Centre Pokémon. Tu vas aller à l'arène ?

ω - Je sais pas, pourquoi pas. Après tout, c'est un peu le but de notre aventure non ? »

Répondant à cette phrase par un sourire, je me dirige à nouveau vers Cassandra et remarque que, finalement, la petite avait préférer me suivre plûtot que de rester toute seule avec ma soeur et Rondoudou. Tendant la main à la fille d'Erika, cette dernière me l'attrape et ensemble, nous nous dirigeons là où se trouve toujours ma jumelle et de mon bras libre, je parvient à soulever délicatement Rondoudou que je maintient avec mon bras contre ma poitrine. En l'observant, je remarque qu'il a tout de même pas mal morfler, il aura énormément de chances s'il s'en sort... mais je préfère ne rien dire à ma soeur vers qui mon regard vient juste de se retourner.

Ω « Viens Cassandra, il n'y a pas une minute à perdre. »

Elle se lève finalement, séchant ses larmes pour me suivre jusqu'au centre Pokémon où je confie Rondoudou à l'infirmière Joelle pour ensuite m'installer tranquillement aux côtés de ma soeur et de la fille d'Erika. L'attente est assez longue et nous n'avons même pas de nouvelles concernant le Pokémon de ma soeur, celui que j'avais attrapé moi-même et enchanger contre son Miaouss à présent devenu Persian... j'aurais pû faire quelque chose contre la Team Rocket... je n'aurais pas du rester là en tant que simple spectateur, non... pourquoi n'ai-je pas attaquer ? Avec un peu de chance, Rondoudou ne serait pas dans cet état-là et la Team Rocket se serait enfuie... non... je ne pense pas qu'actuellement, l'un de mes Pokémon puisse faire le poids contre ce Machopeur... voir ce qu'il était en train de faire à mon Roucoups m'en donnait la conviction, car sans l'intervention de l'homme aux cheveux rouges, nul doute que mon Roucoups, lui aussi, aurait subit le même sort. Mais alors que j'étais plongé dans mes pensées, une petite main attrape un pan de ma chemise pour la tirer, me retournant, je constate alors qu'il s'agit de la fille d'Erika qui souhaite me dire quelque chose.

« Dit, comment tu t'appelles ?

Ω - Hum ? ... Oh... Damien, et toi ?

- Moi, c'est Lucia, mais tout le monde m'appelle Lulu ! »

Qu'elle est mignonne cette gamine... je me prends d'affection pour un enfant maintenant, c'est nouveaux ? Mais je n'ai pas le temps de me questionner d'avantage étant donné que l'infirmière Joelle s'approche vers nous. D'un seul bond, je me lève tout comme Cassandra qui pose directement à l'infirmière la question cruciale...

« Rondoudou va...

- Ne vous en faites pas mademoiselle, votre Pokémon est tiré d'affaire. Néanmoins, vous ne pourrez le récupérer que dans deux jours en début d'après-midi afin qu'il se repose pleinement.

- Pas de soucis, merci beaucoup infirmière.

- Mais je vous en prie. »

Quel soulagement ! Au final, tout se termine bien, même si ces enfoirés ont réussi à s'en tirer sans trop de dégats... mais ce ne sera pas le cas bien longtemps, oh non ! Désormais, je ne me contenterais pas simplement d'obtenir tout les badges de la région du Kanto, non, je me chargerais aussi de faire payer à la Team Rocket pour ce qu'ils ont fait ! Et dire qu'ils étaient infiltrés à la Sylphe SARL... si mon père découvrait le traitre, aucun doute, celui-ci passerait un sale quart d'heure ! Après un rapide coup de téléphone à Lorelei pour lui faire part de tout ce qui s'était produit depuis la dernière fois, nous sortons enfin du centre Pokémon et Lucia semble vouloir nous conduir chez elle pour attendre Anthony. Pourquoi pas après tout ? Je ne connaisait absolument pas cette ville et j'attendrais mon cher voisin dont la facheuse tendances de se promenner sans arrêt avec des gamines finirait par nous attirer des ennuies. Arriver devant une maison, Lulu qui tient toujours ma main s'exclame fièrement.

« Voilà, c'est chez moi ! Je suis sûre que maman sera contente de voir des invités ! »

Personnellement... je douterais que ma mère soit contente si jamais Alizée venait à ramenner deux adultes totalement inconnu à la maison... à coup sûr, elle les ferrait même sortir à coup de pôele sur la tête ! Entrant à l'intérieur en étant entrainé par Lucia et suivis par Cassandra, l'une de mes mains vient tout de même se placer sur ma tête, histoire d'être protégé... au cas où... non, car bon, j'y tiens à mon cerveau, déjà que ma jumelle n'en est pas equipée elle, il ne fallait pas abimer le petit prodigue de la famille !

« Maman ! J'ai ammener les amis d'Anthony à la maison ! »

C'est alors qu'une femme tout simplement magnifique sort de la cuisine en nous adressant un large sourire... bon... Lucia, prépare toi à m'appeller papa ! J'ai devant moi l'incarnation même de la beauté, une femme si divine que je me demande même si je ne suis pas en train de rêver... ouais, c'est sûrement ça... le fait que je suis gentil depuis que nous nous trouvons dans cette ville, que je me prend d'affection à la petite Lulu et maintenant Erika qui est juste parfaite... tout ça est un rêve à coup sûr ! Néanmoins, je répondis au sourire de la jeune maman par un sourire charmeur tout en plongeant ma main dans la poche interne de ma chemise pour en retirer un cahier et un stylo afin d'écrire quelque chose... une fois fait, je replace ceci à l'intérieur de ma chemise... heureusement, personne n'a rien vu étant donné que Cassandra et Erika sont en train de parler ensemble.

« Vous êtes certaine que notre présence ne vous déranges pas ?

- Absolument, vous pouvez restez, ne vous en faites pas.

- Merci madame.

- D'ailleurs, où est Anthony ?

Ω - On s'en fiche de l...

- Il est partis affronter le championne. »

Elle se prend pour qui cette crétine de soeur pour me couper la parole comme ça ? Cantonne-toi à ton rôle, femme ! Contente-toi d'être jolie et tais-toi ! D'ailleurs, même te contenter d'être jolie, tu sais pas faire... enfin, si, je vais pas t'enlever ta seule qualitée, tu es une très jolie fille... lorsque Valérie Damidot n'est pas passée pour te refaire la déco à coup de cinq couche de peintures pour masquer les défauts ! Erika et Cassandra changent alors de pièces pour parler de fleurs ensemble... intéressants... il me suffit donc de me documenter concernant les fleurs pour avoir une discutions en tête à tête avec Erika... j'ai trouver une occupation ! Mais alors que je m'apprêtait à mettre mon plan machiévalique en marche, c'est alors que je me retrouve nez à nez avec Lulu.

« Damien, tu veux bien jouer avec moi ?

Ω - Euh... bah c'est à dire...

- S'il te plait ! »

Elle me regarde alors avec des yeux de chiens battus qui me font grimacer, sentant que je ne vais pas tarder à regretter ce que je m'apprête à lui dire.

Ω « Bon, d'accord. »

D'un seul coup, un large sourire s'affiche sur les lèvres de la petite fille qui me tire par la main pour m'emmener un peu plus loin tandis que je lâche un profond soupir. Qu'est-ce qu'Antho dirait en voyant cela ? Moi qui d'habitude était du genre bien plus têtu et qui n'aimait pas les petites filles pour des raisons totalement évidentes. M'installant par terre avec Lucia, celle-ci prend une poupée Evoli et la tend vers moi... nooooooon... juste, non ! Je t'aime bien petite, mais il y a des limites tout de même ! Jamais je ne jouerais à la poupée avec qui que ce soit, JAMAIS ! Mais c'est alors que je constate que Cassandra et surtout Erika reviennent dans la salle... merde... en refusant de jouer avec la petite, je laisserais une mauvaise impression... je n'avais donc pas le choix... je devais me rabaisser à jouer à la poupée dans le simple but de laisser une bonne image de moi à cette femme de rêve et pour, également, faire plaisir à Lucia. Lentement, je prend donc la poupée Evoli et commence à jouer avec Lulu sous le regard attendris d'Erika et de Cassandra... mais c'est que ça marche en plus ! Qui va réussir à conquérir la jolie Erika ? C'est moi ! Qui va rager ? C'est Antho !

Ω « Hé, Lulu, tu veux que je t'apprennes un truc ?

- Oui !

Ω - Regarde bien dans ce cas. »

Mes mains attrapent les deux pattes avant de la poupée Evoli que je mets debout sur le sol, commençant à tracer d'étranges cercles avec ses pattes tout en poussant un râle assez caractéristique... Lulu, pleinement attentive, semble décrypter dans sa tête chaque étape que je suis en train de faire avec un regard des plus intrigués.

Ω « PAR LES METEORES DU PONYTA AILEES ! »

Lucia semble avoir apprécier ça ce qui prouve qu'il y a au moins une personne ayant du bon sang dans cette fichue région ! Alors que je continue à jouer tranquillement avec elle, Erika fini par se rendre dans la cuisine. Les minutes passent, mais c'est alors que mon ouie s'affolle... je viens d'entendre un mot qui a attirer mon attention... soudainement, je remarque alors la présence d'Anthony, relâchant la poupée Evoli pour m'approcher de lui.

Ω « Tu as dis « copine » ?

ω - Espèce de vicieux va.

Ω - Faut que je vienne avec toi, je m'ennuie.

ω - Mais non dis pas ça, tu joues à la poupée. Ah, Lulu te fais signe, elle t'a préparé du thé. Regarde, sa poupée Evoli t'attend.

Ω - Mais... C'est pas ce que tu crois... Et merde, je viens avec toi, ça te dérange pas ?

ω - Si, mais tu viendras quand même si je te dis de rester ici. Ton rein de rechange vient avec nous ?

Ω - Ouais, malheureusement.»

Avant même que je ne puisse ajouter quoi que ce soit d'autres, Erika arrive vers nous et mon regard se plonge instinctivement dans le sien, celle de cette femme qui était ma cible depuis l'instant où je l'avais vue. Mais je suis rapidement ramenner à la réalité par la voix de Lucia qui souhaite me donner la main durant le trajet... je regarde Anthony, légèrement gêné par la situation... autant ça ne me dérange pas vraiment d'habitude, mais pas en la présence de cette enflure qui me sert de voisin qui, à tout les coups, va se foutre de ma poire durant un long moment avec ce qu'il a vu aujourd'hui. Finalement, je sort en premier en tenant la main de Lucia, faisant confiance à cette dernière pour m'emmener à l'arène où il y avait apparemment la championne et des copines à elles... je vais bien m'amuser moi ! Rapidement, nous arrivons avec Lulu pile devant l'arène, mais nous sommes obliger d'attendre les deux autres avant d'y entrer... Ah ! C'est de la torture ! Devoir attendre de longues secondes alors que plein de filles se trouvent à l'intérieur de cette arène ! Bon, si ça se trouve, je m'emballe pour rien... p'tete qu'elles sont moches enfaite... Si c'est le cas, je vous emmerdes et je rentre à la maison d'Erika ! C'est alors que les deux crétins arrivent, ma soeur semblant être sous le choc pour une raison inconnue... bah quoi ? Elle a enfin apprit qu'elle était le premier être humain vivant sans posséder de cerveau ? Anthony pousse alors la porte tandis que nous le suivons et... oh mon dieu ! Mais elles sont toutes jolies, toutes ! C'est le paradis ici, je veux rester ici, j'en ai marre de voyager, j'veux travailler dans cette arène ! La championne ordonne alors à Antho de lui donner les bouteilles qu'il est venu chercher et ... ce déchet lui obéit... il a laisser sa virilité au placard le mec ?

Ω « Gros soumis...

ω - Vieux gars qui joue à la poupée. »

Mais quel fils de... jolie madame ! S'il continue à parler de ça, je sens que je vais peut-être lui faire un nouveau coup bien tordu qu'il sentira passer... la championne - qui est d'ailleurs une très jolie fille - ordonne alors à Antho de ramenner deux bouteilles chez elle... chez elle ?! C'est la fille d'Erika aussi ?! Hé, mais attends... si elle devient comme sa mère, je l'épouse de suite moi ! Ils sont où les papiers pour ça, hein, ils sont où ?! En plus, une femme de caractère qui soumet Anthony au doigt et à l'oeil... c'est juste parfait ça ! Bon par contre, je n'apprécie pas du tout son comportement envers Lucia. C'est quand même sa soeur, merde, elle pourrait au moins faire un effort et bien s'entendre avec elle, les liens du sangs, c'est pas rien ! ... Est-ce que c'est moi qui vient d'avoir cette pensée ? ... Je vais vraiment pas bien aujourd'hui... le combat entre Antho et la championne va débuter et je me place alors là où se trouvent les copines de la championne pour admirer le match et... surtout admirer la championne enfaite ! Bon, en vue de ses formes, elle est majeur, donc, ça va ! Une chose est sûre et certaine, je ne repart pas de cette ville sans avoir réussi à obtenir un rencard avec elle ou avec sa mère. Après tout, j'ai le droit, Lorelei, ce n'est qu'une amie, rien de plus. Dès le début du combat, je me moque légèrement d'Anthony en entant qu'il aime bien les fleurs... bon, bah un jour, il ferra sans doute son coming-out ! Après cela, je me contentait d'observer le combat ainsi que le fessier de la championne... bah quoi ? Il est où le problème ? J'ai quand même le droit d'admirer les oeuvres d'art de dieu, d'abord ! Lucia semble stressée et me serre la main aussi fort qu'elle peut, c'est alors que, pour lui changer un peu les idées, je lui demande de prendre le téléphone de toutes les copines de sa soeur, discrètement, afin de récolter leurs numéros ce qu'elle fait, me donnant pile à la fin de la rencontre tout les numéros des filles présentes. Parfait ! Je l'adore cette gamine !

Ω « Merci Lulu, t'es géniale. »

Le combat est terminé et ... il s'est produit un double KO, mais Anthony a remporter cette rencontre puisque son Pokémon est tombé en dernier... dommage... j'étais derrière la championne moi ! Mais malgré tout, la soeur de Lucia ne semble pas vouloir céder le badge à mon voisin ce qui, pour le coup est tout de même un peu dégueulasse. Avant même que je ne puisse avoir le temps de me lever, Lulu lâche ma main et s'approche des deux pour se ranger du côté d'Antho ce qui, bien évidemment, mène à une dispute entre les deux. D'accord, je sort ! Les disputes entre filles, ça me donne envie d'égorger des bébés Evoli tellement ça me tape sur les nerfs avec leurs voix aigus qui ne cessent d'être de plus en plus forte pour masquer leurs manques d'autoritée... Filant dehors, je suis rapidement rejoint pas Cassandra qui est étrangement muette comme un Magicarpe.

Ω « Tu nous fais quoi toi ? ... Hé... Cassandra... je te parles ! »

Elle me fait peur cette conne... depuis tout à l'heure, elle est étrange, enfin, je veux dire, plus étrange que d'habitude... marchant un peu en compagnie de ma soeur, je vois alors un couple installer tranquillement sur un banc, un garçon ricannant en me pointant du doigt.

« Regarde ce bouffon avec cette coupe de cheveux pourris ! Il s'est coiffé avec un pétard, ah, ah, ah !

- T'es vraiment le plus drôle mon chéri, tu dis ça parce qu'il est mal coiffé !

Ω - ... Cassandra, tu m'attends gentimment ici, d'accord ?

- Hé, mon gars... te mets pas en pétard ! Ah, ah, ah !

- Mon chéri, tu peux faire humoriste ! »

M'approchant vers les deux phénomènes de foirres en affichant un sourire qui ne signifie rien de bon, je fait signe au garçon de se lever, ce qu'il fait et c'est alors que je lui mets un violent crochet du droit dans la machoire pour ensuite l'enchaîner directement avec un High-Kick qui l'envoie au sol si rapidement que sa nana n'a rien compris à ce qui vient de se produire. Celle-ci se lève d'ailleurs et me mets une gifle que je sens tout de même passer. Attends de voir toi...

« Pauvre con, je suis sûr que tu as blessé mon chéri !

Ω - Dans cinq secondes, je te fais bouffer tes dents.

- T'oseras jamais frapper une femme enc... »

Elle n'a même pas le temps de terminer sa phrase étant donné qu'un violent Uppercut vient percuter sa machoire et l'envoie se cogner l'arrière du crâne contre le sol. Alors là, si elle pensait que j'avais le moindre scrupule à frapper une femme... vous voulez l'égalité ? Vous voulez être considérer comme étant égales aux hommes ? Bah voilà, l'égalité, je vous la donnes en vous traitant comme je traiterais un mec ! Fouillant les poches des deux crétins pour prendre les objets qu'ils possèdent, je me remets à marcher vers l'arène en compagnie de Cassandra pile au moment où Antho en ressort. Ca pour une coincidence !

Ω « Alors, tu comptes faire quoi ?

ω - Aller chez Erika et faire soigner mon équipe, enregistrer un truc sur ma carte Poképhone et appeler Jeanne. Ensuite je reviens à l'arène, tu bats Violette, et on va gagner notre 5e badge.

Ω - Ah, elle a fini par te donner le badge ? Comment t'as fais ?

ω - Disons qu'elle m'a amené dans une pièce à l'abri des regards. »

... Oh l'espèce d'enfoiré, qu'on ne me dises pas qu'il m'a encore devancé ! J'étais sur le dossier avant lui en plus ! Un jour, je vais l'enterrer vivant pour être sûr qu'il arrête d'avoir une longueur d'avance sur moi... Ne prennant même pas la peine de répondre à cette raclure, j'entre à l'intérieur de l'arène sans tarder où je vois à nouveau la championne qui, si j'ai bien compris, s'apelle Violette en compagnie de ses amies et de Lulu. Les deux soeurs semblent être à présent réconcillier et Lucia affiche un large sourire en me voyant arriver tout en me faisant un signe de la main que je lui rends.

« Bienvenu dans l'arène de Céladopole Damien ! J'imagine que, tout comme Anthony, tu as actuellement trois badges ?

Ω - C'est exact.

- Parfait... tu es prêt à te battre ?

Ω - Attends, attends, attends... j'aimerais apporter une petite précision ! Si jamais je viens à l'emporter, tout comme Anthony, j'aurais le droit de te demander une faveur à la fin du combat, d'accord ?

- Hum... ça me va, mais dans ce cas, si tu perds... tu devras abandonner ta quête de dresseur Pokémon et travailler dans la boutique de maman !

Ω - ... Challenge accepted ! »

Je n'avais pas vraiment envie de devenir un foutu fleuriste et dire ainsi adieu à ma virilité comme Anthony, mais... je ne comptais pas perdre en même temps et je n'allais pas perdre grâce à un Pokémon... ma main se dirige avec précision sur l'une de mes Pokéballs et je la décroche pour la tenir au creux de ma main tout en affichant un large sourire trahissant ma confiance. Avec lui, elle ne peut absolument pas gagner... Anthony arrive alors, pile au bon moment. Parfait ! Il pourra donc me voir écraser Violette ! Que le combat commence...

DAMIEN SAUVEGARDE LA PARTIE


	10. Damien vs Violette !

DAMIEN CHARGE LA PARTIE

BADGES: 3

POKEDEX: 9

Roucoups nv. 19, Carabaffe nv.17, Reptincel nv. 17, Persian nv. 28, Magicarpe nv. 17, Goupix nv. 21

Me voici enfin face à la championne de Céladopole : Violette. Aujourd'hui, comme tout les jours, l'échec n'est pas une possibilitée que j'envisage... mon seul combat perdu fut celui contre Major Bob et je vais m'assurer que ce soit la seule et unique défaite que j'essuie face à un champion d'arène. D'autant plus qu'en ayant fait le malin avec Violette juste avant, je n'avais pas d'autre choix que de l'emporter pour ne pas finir fleuriste en abandonnant mon périple de dresseur Pokémon. Comme quoi, parfois, je ferait mieux de fermer ma gueule... mais heureusement, je sais parfaitement quels sont les trois Pokémon que je vais utiliser durant ce combat... elle ne possède que des Pokémon de type plante ? Pauvre d'elle... elle risque d'être légèrement surpris en voyant ce que je vais utiliser ! Car je n'aurait absolument aucun scrupules à combattre en utilisant la faiblesse du type plante. Mais voyons tout de mêmc ce qu'elle compte utiliser...

CHAMPIONNE VIOLETTE VEUT SE BATTRE

CHAMPIONNE VIOLETTE ENVOIE ORTIDE

Parfait, je pense que ce ne sera pas bien difficile de l'emporter face à un tel Pokémon ! Etant totalement confiant, je garde la Pokéball se trouvant dans ma main, prêt à envoyer à l'attaque un compagnon qui se fera à plaisir de se battre contre des types plantes.

Ω « Reptincel, à toi ! »

Il va enfin avoir l'occasion de se battre contre un champion d'arène sous cette forme... et dire que je le possède depuis le début de notre périple... c'est étrange de se dire qu'il y a quelque jour encore, c'était un mignon petit Salamèche que je venais juste de récupèrer chez Blue... mais ce n'était pas le moment de me montrer nostalgique, je devais à tout prix vaincre Violette, d'autant plus qu'Anthony et Lucia étaient spectateurs de ce combat. Il y avait aussi Cassandra, mais... qui se préocupe d'elle de toutes façon ? Certainement pas moi !

Ω « Reptincel, affaiblis-le en utilisant Flammeche ! »

Sans tarder, mon Pokémon utilise le feu pour se battre contre Ortide qui pousse un hurlemment déchirant en se tortillant de douleur ce qui ne m'étonnes pas vraiment puisqu'il est faible face au type feu. Celui-ci semble d'ailleurs être d'ors et déjà en mauvaise posture, comme si le combat pouvait déjà se terminer là-dessus... mais non, Ortide se redresse en étant mal au point en me donnant l'impression que je devrais simplement l'attaquer quelques fois pour en finir avec lui.

COUP CRITIQUE !

« Ortide, Vol-Vie ! »

Mon Reptincel se fait voler de sa vitalité tandis qu'Ortide, lui, semble avoir reprit assez de forces pour poursuivre ce combat plus longtemps que je ne le pensais... mais cela ne fait aucune différence concernant le résultat, son Ortide va tomber sans même qu'elle ne puisse le sentir venir !

Ω « Reptincel, encore une fois, Flammeche ! »

Répètant la même opération que tout à l'heure, je constate à présent qu'Ortide tiens à peine debout et qu'il ne faudra que très peu de choses pour en finir avec lui... ainsi donc, la prochaine attaque de mon Reptincel va être fatal ! Le sourire que j'arbore se trouve toujours sur mes lèvres tandis que Violette semble réflechir, ordonnant ensuite à son Pokémon d'attaquer.

« Ortide, Poudre Dodo ! »

Mince... elle vient d'endormir mon Reptincel avec cette attaque... je n'ai pas le choix, je dois changer de Pokémon et... ouais... autant le faire participer lui, comme ça, avec un peu de chance, il prendra de l'expérience et changera de forme. Mon regard se tourne vers Antho et je lui fait comprendre qu'il n'a pas interêt de se moquer en voyant ce qui va suivre, parce que bon... c'est un poil humiliant... ramennant Reptincel dans sa Pokéball, j'envoie donc à l'attaque...

Ω « Go Magicarpe ! »

... La honte... Je sens que Violette est sur le point de se marrer, mais elle semble se retenir. Ouais, bon, ça va, des erreurs de parcours, ça arrive à tout le monde ! Et puis, ce n'était pas comme si j'avais fait exprès de l'attraper, c'était un accident causé par l'autre tâche qui me sert de soeur... comme d'hab quoi...

« Ortide, Poudre Toxik ! »

Son attaque fonctionne et mon Magicarpe est à présent empoissoné. Pas grave, de toutes façon, il n'aura qu'une seule utilité et mon plan va fonctionner ! Violette s'est montrée trop confiante en voyant Magicarpe et ça va lui coûter gros... elle ne le sait pas encore, mais son Ortide est déjà mort !

Ω « Magicarpe, Charge ! »

Au grand étonnemment de Violette, mon Magicarpe charge son Ortide ce qui le mets hors d'état de nuire ! Et ouais ! Mon Magicarpe, il est peut-être ridicule, mais au moins, il connait l'attaque charge et il vient de briser en deux un Pokémon de type plante ! C'est qui le boss maintenant, hein ? Rapidement, je fait tout de même rentrer Magicarpe dans sa Pokéball en affichant un large sourire à l'intention de Violette et j'envoie au combat Persian afin de voir ce qu'il vaut.

ORTIDE ENNEMI EST K.O

CHAMPIONNE VIOLETTE ENVOIE PARASECT

Le Miaouss que je possédais est certainement devenu très puissant sous cette nouvelle forme qui doit surprendre Anthony et même Cassandra qui ne s'attendait pas vraiment à revoir sa lopette de chat sous une forme aussi bestialle. D'ailleurs, celui-ci ne tient pas en place et lance un regard menaçant au Parasect, prêt à bondir dessus à n'importe quel instant.

Ω « Persian, Morsure ! »

Ce qui se passe dépasse absolument toute mes espérance... en effet, Persian fonce à une vitesse hallucinante sur le Parasect et le mord en utilisant toute la force de sa machoire ce qui a comme résultat de... mettre KO le Pokémon adverse directement... en un seul coup... Ouah ! Il est puissant ce con ! Néanmoins, je vais tout de même me montrer Fairplay en retirant Persian du combat afin de le remplacer par Goupix histoire d'être bien plus équilibrer, surtout qu'il s'agit là de son dernier Pokémon.

COUP CRITIQUE !

PARASECT ENNEMI EST K.O !  
CHAMPIONNE VIOLETTE ENVOIE EMPIFLOR

Je sens que ça va se corser dès maintenant... mon Goupix semble être assez puissant, mais son Empiflor me semble tout de même être vachemment balaise. Néanmoins, j'ai l'avantage du type alors, autant dire que j'ai l'avantage sur le papier... mais je ferait mieux de ne pas être trop confiant, la dernière fois, je me suis fait bousiller tout mes Pokémons chez Major Bob alors qu'il utilisait son dernier recours... je dois donc rester sur mes gardes...

Ω « Goupix, Vive-Attaque ! »

Profitant de sa vitesse, Goupix mets un puissant coup à Empiflor qui semble tout de même avoir assez bien encaisser le choc. Ceci affirme donc ma théorie : Empiflor est très costaud, je vais avoir du mal à m'en débarasser...

« Empiflor, Acide ! »

Son Pokémon répend alors de l'Acide sur le mien et mon Goupix hurle à l'agonie, restant cependant debout. L'attaque qu'il vient de subir semble néanmoins l'empêcher d'être pleinement attentif et pourrait handicaper sa défense plus tard.

Ω « Goupix, reprend-toi et utilise Flammeche ! »

Mon renard reprend du poil de la bête et envoie du feu sur Empiflor qui le supporte mal, ce qui n'est pas étonnant puisqu'il s'agit d'un type plante. Néanmoins, il parvient encore à résister et bien que mal en point, se trouve toujours apte à combattre.

« Empiflor, Ligotage ! »

Le Pokémon utilise ses lianes pour ligoter Goupix qui est en train d'étouffer. Malheureusement, l'entreinte est assez longue, Empiflor allant même jusqu'à resserer son emprise à cinq reprises pour ensuite laisser retomber mon Pokémon qui s'en retrouve fortemment affaiblis. Je pense tout de même qu'il est capable de poursuivre cette rencontre malgré tout.

Ω « Goupix, à nouveau, Flammeche ! »

Pour la deuxième fois, mon Goupix brûle cette ordure d'Empiflor qui semble le sentir passer et pas qu'un peu ! Mais il persiste à rester encore et toujours debout... il commence à me saouler ce Pokémon... je sens que si ça continue, je vais sortir mon Roucoups qui va s'amuser en balançant du sable dans ses yeux pour ensuite lui manger !

« Empiflor, Poudre Toxik ! »

Comme ce fut le cas avec Magicarpe, Goupix se fait à son tour empoissoné, mais son état me préocupe bien plus que celui de mon précédent Pokémon... en effet, j'ai l'impression que, si Goupix ne parvient pas à mettre K.O cet Empiflor au prochain tour, il va tomber inconscient... autant dire que s'il perd maintenant, ça me ferrait rager.

Ω « Goupix, fait un ultime effort pour le terrasser, Flammeche ! »

Rassemblant les forces qu'il lui reste, Goupix utilise son attaque pour mettre feu à Empiflor et cette fois-ci, l'attaque semble être bien plus puissante... elle parvient même à mettre Empiflor au sol ! Superbe ! J'ai gagné ! A bout de force, Goupix retombe ensuite au sol, lui aussi K.O, mais ayant tout de même apporter la victoire à mon équipe.

COUP CRITIQUE !

GOUPIX EST K.O

EMPIFLOR ENNEMI EST K.O

CHAMPIONNE VIOLETTE A PERDUE

« On dirait bien que j'ai perdue... »

Ramennant Goupix à l'intérieur de ma Pokéball, je me dirige vers Violette en affichant un sourire victorieux, je le savais ! Je ne pouvais pas finir fleuriste aussi bêtement, il était évident que la victoire serrait mienne ! La jeune championne lâche un soupir en me tendant le badge de l'arène de Céladopole que j'attrape afin de l'admirer pour finalement le ranger à l'intérieur de ma poche.

« Bien, puisque tu as gagné... tu veux quoi ?

Ω - Ne sois pas si pressée voyons ! Tu vas devoir patienter jusqu'à demain avant que je ne te dises ce que je désires. »

Heureusement, nos paroles avaient été prononcées faiblement, histoire que nous soyons les seuls à entendre nos dires, mais je sentais le regard d'Anthony sur moi, cet espèce de regard sous entendant qu'il s'imaginait des choses se trouvant bien loin de la réalité... mais quel obsédé ce gars-là, j'te jure... Me dirigeant vers Anthony et Cassandra, c'est alors que Lucia court vers moi et saute littérallemment dans mes bras. La receptionnant à temps, la petite me fait un calin et... je dois dire que ça me gêne un peu tout de même... enfin, en situation normale, non, mais... là, devant ma soeur, devant un groupe de filles mignonne, devant Violette et surtout, devant Antho qui ne ratera pas une occasion de me vanner là-dessus, ça me gêne quand même pas mal !

« Dit, vous restez encore un peu en ville, hein ?

Ω - Bah oui, on doit rester encore deux jours pour reprendre le Rondoudou de Cassandra. »

Reposant Lucia au sol, je lui ébourrifie les cheveux en lui affichant un mince sourire pour ensuite sortir de l'arène en compagnie de toute la petite bande tout en effectuant un signe de la main à Violette qui me le rend avec un petit sourire... ah... j'ai ma chance ! Une fois dehors, nous accompagnons rapidement Lulu jusqu'à chez elle pour ensuite nous rendre au centre Pokémon et passer une nuit bien meritée là-bas. Deux jours passèrent et le moment attendu était enfin arrivé : d'ici quelques heures, nous pourrons récupèrer Rondoudou et poursuivre cette aventure. Durant ces quelques jours à Céladopole, j'en avais profité pour visiter la ville parfois en compagnie d'Antho, parfois avec Cassandra, d'autres avec Violette ou encore avec Lucia envers qui j'entretenais un lien assez particulier, comme si... c'était me petite soeur... sauf que je la traitais vraiment comme une soeur contrairement à Alizée ou Cassandra. Mais bon, en ce moment même, je me trouvais au casino de Céladopole, essayant de remporter quelque chose, mais ces foutues machines semblent être contre moi, ce qui commence doucement à m'exaspérer. Ma main s'approche alors de l'une de mes Pokéball et discrètement, je fait sortir Roucoups, m'approchant de lui pour murmurer.

Ω « Va me voler des jetons. »

D'un seul coup, celui-ci s'envole pendant que je siffle en rassemblant le peu de jetons que j'ai dans ma boite. Quelques secondes plus tard, Roucoups renverse une boite pleine de jetons dans la mienne, mais ce n'est pas tout, il y a aussi une espèce de ticket de tombola dans cette boite. Bah... qu'est-ce que ça fout là ça ? Je m'en fout de ça ! Regardant le numéro sur le ticket, c'est alors que deux personnes viennent auprès de moi et je me hâte donc de ranger Roucoups dans sa Pokéball.

« Félicitation jeune homme, vous remportez le premier prix !

Ω - ... Ah ouais ?

- Oui, tenez, ceci est un oeuf de Pokémon, c'est à présent à vous ! »

Les deux s'en vont alors en me laissant l'oeuf entre les bras... bon bah, je refilerais cette merde à Anthony, ce genre de truc pour gonzesse, c'est parfait pour lui ! Du coup, je vais tout de même utiliser mes jetons à bon escient... m'approchant de l'endroit où on peut obtenir des gains, je m'arrange pour avoir un Mélofée que j'offrirais à ma soeur, c'est le genre de Pokémon qu'elle affectionne et elle a bien besoin de ça après ce qui est arriver à Rondoudou. Echangeant ce qu'il me reste contre un nombre de choses divers et varier, je m'en vais ensuite du casino pour me diriger vers le centre Pokémon, mais Cassandra et Anthony viennent tout juste d'en sortir, ma soeur tenant une Pokéball dans sa main, sans doute contenant Rondoudou.

Ω « Vous auriez pû m'attendre, bande d'enfoirés...

ω - Il ne fallait pas nous fausser compagnie dans ce cas, petit con.

- Ah non, ne commencez pas tout les deux !

Ω - Bien, vous êtes prêt pour reprendre la route ?

ω - Ouais, mais avant ça, je dois aller chez Erika pour... quelque chose.

Ω - Chez Erika ? ... Super ! Quel bonne idée ! »

Sans attendre les deux autres, je me hâte en direction de la maison de ma déesse, entrant à l'intérieur et tombant directement nez à nez avec Lucia, m'abaissant à sa hauteur pour qu'elle puisse me foncer dans les bras. Ah, cette gamine, elle risque tout de même de me manquer. Anthony et Cassandra sont à présent à l'intérieur de la maison et je me redresse alors, observant mon voisin s'approcher de la magnifique Erika pour... commander des fleurs ? ... Sérieusement ? Je me mord l'intérieur de la joue pour ne pas éclater de rire, mais le regard que je lance à Anthony ne ments pas lui. En cet instant, je pense VRAIMENT qu'il va faire son coming-out d'ici quelques semaines et lentement, je m'approche de lui pour murmurer.

Ω « T'en fait pas, je veux bien annoncer ton changement de bord à Jeanne si tu trouves ça trop dur. »

Un petit sourire aux lèvres, c'est alors que je me remémore de quelque chose... les cadeaux ! D'un seul coup, je prend la main de ma soeur qui me regarde d'un air surpris, n'étant pas habitué à ce genre de geste venant de ma part. De mon autre main, je fouille à l'intérieur de mon sac et en resort une Pokéball que je place au creux de sa main pour ensuite la regarder dans les yeux.

Ω « Vas-y, fait-le sortir. »

Légèrement hésitante au début, Cassandra fini par faire sortir le Mélofée de sa Pokéball et semble être heureuse comme jamais. Celle-ci me fait d'ailleurs un calin qui me gêne vraiment... si elle pouvait se passer de ce genre de débordemment d'affection, ça m'arrangerais ! Repoussant gentimment ma jumelle, Cassandra s'approche de son nouveau Pokémon et s'amuse avec tandis que je sort autre chose de mon sac, le fameux oeuf que je dépose entre les mains d'Anthony.

Ω « Tiens, apparemment c'est un Pokémon rare d'après l'affiche que j'ai vue. Au pire, si c'est pas le cas, on a de quoi faire une grande omelette. »

Et pour finir, je me replace à la hauteur de Lucia pour décrocher une à une mes propres Pokéball que je pose sur le sol entre elle et moi. Elle ne semble pas comprendre ce que je suis en train de faire contrairement à Anthony, Cassandra et Erika apparemment. Je lui fait alors signe de s'approcher en affichant un mince sourire.

Ω « Je t'offres le Pokémon que tu veux, fait ton choix. »

Malgré le fait que je suis accroché à tout ces Pokémons, même les plus récents ou encore les plus ridicules - comme Magicarpe - je souhaite vraiment offrir l'un d'eux à Lucia pour qu'il reste auprès d'elle. Après plusieurs secondes d'hésitations, elle fini par s'approcher d'une en me lançant un regard afin d'être sûre et certaine que je suis d'accord avec ça. Hochant la tête positivement, elle fini donc par prendre la Pokéball tandis que j'accroche les autres à ma ceinture.

Ω « Parfait, Persian restera donc avec toi. »

Ebourrifiant à nouveau les cheveux de Lucia, je me redresse tandis qu'elle semble heureuse de son cadeau. Avant de partir, je demande à Erika son numéro en prétextant que c'est pour prendre de temps en temps des nouvelles de la petite et semblant être attendrie par le lien entre sa fille et moi, celle-ci me le donne sans discuter... plus beau jour de ma vie ! Et pour une fois, ce n'était pas un prétexte, c'était bel et bien pour prendre des nouvelles de Lulu, mais pas que... l'heure était à présent aux adieux ce qui prit du temps puisque Lucia ne semblait pas décidée à me laisser partir. Violette était arrivée entre temps pour ne pas rater notre départ et j'étais assez... content de la voir, mais mon regard évitait tout de même de croiser le sien étant donné qu'Anthony et Cassandra étaient là, parce que... bah parce que ! Une fois Lucia enfin décidée à me relâcher et après avoir dit au revoir à tout le monde, nous repartions à nouveau vers la route pour poursuivre ce voyage. Cassandra et Anthony ouvrent la marche et s'éloignent de la ville tandis que je m'arrête, lâchant un profond soupir en observant la ville de Céladopole. Et dire que je ne reviendrais pas ici avant un bon moment... prêt à rejoindre Anthony et Cassandra, j'effectue quelques pas pour finalement me retourner en entendant une voix...

« Attendez-moi !

Ω - ... Lulu ?

- Vu que maman doit faire la livraison pour Anthony, elle m'a dit de faire une livraison à Lavanville ! »

Me retournant vers Anthony, je lui lance un regard plein de grattitude même s'il ne l'a pas fait exprès, mais indirectement, c'est grâce à lui qu'elle ferra un petit bout de chemin avec nous. Attrapant Lucia qui a un sac remplis de fleur dans le dos, je la place sur mon épaule pour ensuite passer devant Antho et Cassandra, marchant bien plus rapidement qu'eux. Sur le chemin, je passe le temps en parlant avec Lulu, lui racontant notre aventure depuis le début sans omettre un seul détail. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, j'ai même l'impression que le temps passe bien trop vite puisque, toujours sur la route, nous pouvons à présent distinguer Jeanne un peu plus loin.

« Damien, c'est qui la madame là ?

Ω - Une tarée.

- C'est elle Jeanne ?

Ω - T'apprends vite petite ! »

Nous approchant petit à petit d'elle, j'espère que cette fois-ci, elle ne va pas faire de foutue crise bien chiante, sinon, je la remets à sa place cette folle. Après tout, c'est pas une fille dans son genre qui va me briser les noix !

DAMIEN SAUVEGARDE LA PARTIE


	11. Le psychopathe de Lavanville ! - Part 1

DAMIEN CHARGE LA PARTIE

BADGES: 4

POKEDEX: 9

Roucoups nv. 19, Carabaffe nv. 17, Reptincel nv. 18, Magicarpe nv. 19, Goupix nv. 22

Je suis parvenu à obtenir mon quatrième badge dans un merveilleux combat face à Violette, la championne d'arène de Céladopole, cette ville que je ne suis pas prêt d'oublier de si-tôt en vue de tout ce qui s'était produit là-bas. Lucia, une petite fille dont je m'étais rapidement prit d'affection et qui était accesoiremment la fille d'Erika, se trouvait toujours sur mes épaules lorsque nous nous approchions enfin de Jeanne. D'ailleurs, la première chose qu'elle fait à ce moment-là, c'est de regarder en direction de Lulu pour finalement me lancer un regard interrogateur.

« Salut la compagnie, ça roule ? Dis Damien, c'est qui cette gamine ? Tu les prends à la sortie de l'école maintenant ?

Ω - Commence pas à me faire chier toi.

- C'est bon je rigole. Tu vas bien Cassandra ?

- Ouiiiii, je te raconterai plein de trucs sur la route.

- J'ai hâte... Et toi Antho ?

ω - Ouais, ça va. »

Oh qu'ils sont chiants ! Entre la bipolaire et l'emo, je sens que je vais passer une excellente journée... voilà, j'ai déjà envie de rentrer chez moi pour être tranquille dans ma petite maison à Bourge Palette, là où personne n'est là pour me pourrir ma journée et où je peut faire royalement ce que je veux. Heureusement que Lucia est là, sans elle, j'aurais déjà cogner sur l'un des deux pour faire de la prévention musclée.

ω « Bon, on se tire de là, ou ben vous comptez prendre racine ?

- C'est bon monsieur Joyeux, on y va... »

Si ça commence même à saouler Cassandra maintenant, c'est qu'il est VRAIMENT chiant et que ce n'est pas simplement une impression de ma part. Je fait alors descendre Lucia délicatement de mes épaules pour entrer à l'intérieur du souterain et je me contente ensuite de la prendre sur mon dos, partant en premier et en marchant à un rythme assez rapide, ne serais-ce que pour mettre un écart assez conséquent entre le reste du groupe et nous, pour avoir un peu la paix. Ma jumelle nous rattrapes assez rapidement, mais pour une fois, elle ne me dérange pas.

« Dit, tu sais ce qu'il a Anthony ?

Ω - Sa période du mois.

- Ca veux dire quoi ça Damien ?

Ω - Rien Lulu, absolument rien. D'ailleurs, tu l'as vue l'araignée ?

- Bah, non, laquelle ?

Ω - Celle-là ! »

Sans prévenir, je chatouille Lucia aux côtes ce qui la fait rire et gigotter dans tout les sens pour tenter d'échapper à ça. Furtivement, je vois Cassandra qui sourit en observant cette scène qui ne colle pas vraiment à l'image qu'on pourrait se faire de moi à première vue. D'ailleurs, je m'entendais mieux avec Lucia qu'avec ma propre petite soeur... en même temps, Alizée est une telle peste que je ne vois pas comment je pourrais l'aimer... surtout que, j'en suis sûr, un jour, cette gamine tentera de me tuer dans mon sommeil simplement pour s'amuser, le pire étant que je n'exagère même pas ! Fort heureusement, elle se trouve souvent à Safrania, restant avec mon père qui est souvent là-bas pour le travail, même s'il devrait rentrer à Bourge Palette d'ici quelques jours d'après ce que je sais. C'est ma mère qui risque d'être heureuse tiens. Le trajet me semble être long, surtout avec les deux autres tâcherons qui font bande à part et qui sont sans doute parti pour s'isoler du groupe pour le reste de la journée. Finalement, on parvient à sortir du souterrain pour se rendre à Lavanville qui est une ville assez glauque... aucun être vivant ne se trouve dans les rues, l'éclairage ne fonctionne pas et brouillard nous empêche de voir au loin. Marchant un peu pour tenter de voir quelque chose, j'apperçois alors deux gros yeux lubriques qui me fixent et qui disparaisent soudainement... c'était quoi cette merde ?!

Ω « Cassandra, Jeanne, vous pouvez restez avec Lucia quelques instants ?

- Pas de soucis, on te garde ta petite amie.

Ω - J'arrives à conclure moi au moins.

- Connard.

Ω - Grogniasse. »

Fort heureusement, j'avais placé mes mains sur les oreilles de Lucia qui n'avait donc pas entendu les insultes. Jeanne me fait un geste obsène de la main pour répondre à mon dernier mot tandis que je vais voir Antho afin de lui parler de ce que j'ai vu quelques instants auparavant.

Ω « Mec, j'ai l'impression qu'on nous suit.

ω - Mais non, y a personne, c'est juste ton cerveau qui te fait croire ça. C'est une réaction normale. Tu assimiles l'absence de personnes ainsi que le manque de visibilité à une peur. C'est rien en fait. Au pire, si on est vraiment suivis, fais ce que tu sais faire de mieux.

Ω - Prévenir et mettre une droite ?

ω - Ah, tu préviens maintenant ? »

Mais il est lourd ce mec, je sais quand même ce que j'ai vu moi ! Moi je m'en moque, si tu me crois pas, tant pis, fait toi éventrer en place publique par un psychopathe si ça t'enchante, c'est pas mon problème ! Au moins, moi, je suis conscient des dangers de cette ville... Nous entrons alors à l'intérieur d'un centre Pokémon, mais celui-ci est totalement désert... si quelqu'un chose arrive, je frappe sans même réflechir.

ω « Y a quelqu'un ? »

Constatant que personne ne répond, je saute par dessus le comptoir pour me diriger auprès de l'ordinateur. Instinctivement, j'attrape alors le clavier ainsi que la souris afin de faire deux ou trois choses importantes dans ce genre de situation.

Ω « Wow... Antho, viens voir ça... »

Comme prévu, Anthony me rejoint rapidement et je lui désigne du doigt l'écran qu'il se mets alors à fixer.

Ω « Regarde, ça dit que t'es un gros naze »

Mais qu'il est con ce gars sérieux, se faire avoir de la sorte... putain de débutant ! Il m'arrache le clavier à la manière d'un gros rageux, mais d'un seul coup, toutes les lumières s'allument. Je fait un pas en arrière lorsqu'une silouette pénètre à l'intérieur de la salle, faisant hurler les filles au passage. Mes oreilles... mes pauvres petites oreilles qui n'ont absolument rien demander et qui se retrouvent endommagés par des hurlements percants provenant de poules mouillées.

ω « Fermez-la bande de glands, c'est l'infirmière ! »

Au moins, ça fait plaisir de voir qu'il y a quelqu'un qui n'est pas trop stupide dans la salle, contrairement à Jeanne et Cassandra. Oui, car Lucia, elle est excusée, elle est encore jeune. Les trois filles redressent la tête, gênée par ce qui vient de se produire tandis que l'infirmière prend la parole.

« Excusez-moi, je suis un peu en retard, j'aidais à préparer la fête du village avec les habitants.

ω - La fête ? Avec les habitants ? Mais y a personne ici !

- ... »

C'est bien ce que je pensais, c'est glauque ici ! A coup sûr, un tueur en série traine et tue un par un toutes les personnes présente dans cette ville. Et eux, comme des imbéciles, ils ne me croient pas et souhaitent rester ici...

« Une fête ? Y a une fête ici ? Trop cool !

Ω - Cassandra, on est pas là pour ça.

- Mais Damien, t'es pas drôle ! On peut jamais s'amuser !

- Damien, moi je veux aller à la fête ! »

... Je suis dans une impasse là... d'un côté, je n'ai absolument pas envie d'être ici, mais je ne vais tout de même pas jouer mon rabat-joie et dire non à Lucia... puis avec sa petite bouille adorable, je ne peux pas refuser. Gêné par la situation, je me gratte l'arrière du crâne en murmurant un vague "okey". Je fait en sorte de ne pas croiser le regard d'Antho qui ne se priverait pas pour se foutre de moi. L'infirmière désigne alors un escaliers menant à l'étage. Oui m'dame, il est beau ton escalier, et alors ?

« Si vous voulez participer à la fête, montez. Il y a des armoires remplies de vêtements, changez vous à votre guise. Ne soyez plus vous même. »

Comme tout le monde, je grimpe à l'étage pour commencer à fouiller dans les meubles à la recherche de quelque chose qui me plait, aidant Lucia par la même occasion à trouver quelque chose de correct. J'ai pas vraiment envie que Jeanne ou ma soeur s'occupent de sa tenue, je veux être sûr qu'elle porte quelque chose d'adéquat. Puis les deux là-bas sont bien trop occuper à hésiter entre des vêtements qu'elles ne prendront quand même pas... allez à la fête sans rien porter les filles, c'est plus simple.

Les minutes défilaient lentement, si lentement que j'avais l'impression que plusieurs années s'étaient écoulées, mais à mon grand soulagement, tout le monde était enfin prêt ! Lucia avait opté pour une tenue assez simple - même si je l'avais légèrement influencée - puisqu'il s'agissait d'un t-shirt rouge assez basique et d'un jeans. Elle avait aussi garder son sac à dos contenant les fleurs qu'elle était censée livrer dans cette ville. Ma soeur, elle, avait optée pour un chemisier rouge, un pantalon en cuir noir assez moulant qui me faisait dire que j'allais devoir la défendre face à des mecs qui allaient sans aucun doute se montrer très lourd avec, et pour finir le tout, elle portait des bottes noire à talons qui faisait qu'elle était désormais légèrement plus petite que moi. Jeanne, elle, a decidée de mettre une chemise poupre assez courte pour dévoiler son nombril ainsi qu'une jupe courte de la même couleur, à l'exception qu'il s'agissait d'une jupe à motif de léopard... enfin... ce n'était pas vraiment sur le motif que mon regard s'était attardé... je comprends soudainement mieux pourquoi Antho aime bien cette folle... oh que oui, je comprends totalement ! Elle porte aussi des bottes noires assez longues, mais ça, je m'en fiche un petit peu. Antho, lui, a garder son jeans ainsi que ses chaussures, mais a troquer son haut contre un polo gris surplomber par un manteau vert. Il a aussi accrocher sa lampe de poche à son manteau. Mais la personne la plus classe dans cette pièce, c'est sans aucun doute moi-même ! Une chemise bleu, une veste tactique, un pantalon noir allant avec ma veste auquel je suis parvenu à accrocher mes Pokéball sans trop de problèmes grâce à la ceinture possédant de nombreuses poches. Et pour finir le tout, je porte des mitaines noires aux mains ce qui est la touche finale de cette tenue qui est à des années lumières de celle que je porte d'habitude. Lorsque tout le monde est prêt, nous descendons sauf que l'infirmière a disparue... comme par hasard ! Petit à petit, vous allez comprendre que j'ai raison ! Ma jumelle se cramponne à mon bras tandis que Lucia s'accroche à ma taille... c'est la première fois que j'ai autant de filles accrochée à moi et faut que ce soit une gamine et ma soeur... Jeanne, elle, préfère aller voir l'amoureux des fleurs pour lui parler.

« Dites-moi les copains, j'ai rêvé ? On a tous bien vus une dame ici ?

- Oui, mais là, elle est plus là.

Ω - Oh, c'est vrai ? J'avais pas remarqué. »

Cette intelligence ! Je demande le prix Nobel de suite ! C'est surement le truc que j'ai vu en entrant à l'intérieur de la ville qui a chopper l'infirmière pour lui faire subir je ne sais quel supplice et de toutes façon, je n'ai pas envie de savoir ce qui arrive à ceux qui se font attraper.

ω « Sinon, elle est repartie préparer les trucs pour la fête.

Ω - Mais tu crois encore à la fête mec ? Y a rien ici ! Pas d'habitants ! Je te rappelle que c'est dans cette ville qu'on enterre tous les Pokémons décédés. Ce sont peut-être les fantômes qui reviennent !

- Mais Damichou, les fantômes ça existe pas hein ? Bien vrai que ça existe pas !

ω - T'as raison Cassandra, c'est le fruit d'une peur irrationnelle. En revanche, la main blanche sur ton épaule existe. »

Cass' pousse alors un hurlement qui me fait me recroqueviller en me bouchant les oreilles. Je te jure Antho', pour ça, je vais te tuer ! Tu sais très bien qu'elle allait tomber dans ton piège, espèce de...

ω « Espèce de truffe, y a rien, arrête de gueuler comme ça. »

Ouais, bah c'est facile de dire ça alors que c'est toi qui a provoqué cette situation ! Fort heureusement, ma jumelle parvient à se calmer petit à petit et relâche mon bras. Tous ensemble, nous sortons du centre Pokémon et la première chose que je remarque est le fait que le brouillard est devenu bien plus épais. J'aime pas trop ça... je sens venir le truc foireux... après un rapide échange entre nous, nous décidons de nous rendre en direction de la Tour Pokémon bien que j'étais contre cette idée... ils étaient au courant qu'il s'agissait d'un cimetière Pokémon et que toute sorte de choses étrange se passent à l'intérieur ? Non, bien sûr que non... ou alors, monsieur veut faire le beau brun ténébreux qui n'a peur de rien devant sa demoiselle shyzophrène qui sera fortemment impressionnée... bande de crétins. Arriver devant la tour, tout le monde pénètre à l'intérieur, sauf moi... je sens comme une présence derrière moi... me retournant rapidement, je peux percevoir une ombre qui file dans la nuit... c'est sans doute un assassin qui s'enfuit... rapidement, je vais une fois de plus vers Antho et j'espère que cette fois-ci, il va me croire.

Ω « Antho, sérieux, on est suivis ! Je l'ai vu !

ω - Mais je te dis qu'il n'y a rien.

Ω - Me crois pas si ça peut te faire plaisir ! Quand tu te retrouveras ouvert en deux les tripes à l'air, tu viendras pas te plaindre. »

Si tu veux rester ici, c'est ton problème, moi en tout cas, dès qu'on sort d'ici, je me casse avec Lucia et ma soeur ! S'il arrive quelque chose à Jeanne ou à toi, je m'en moque totalement et je viendrais sur votre tombe pour hurler que j'avais raison et qu'il fallait m'écouter ! Avec le reste du groupe, nous prenons alors les escalirs pour marcher jusqu'au quatrième étage où Jeanne se stoppe et nous demande de ne plus faire de bruit... bah quoi ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a encore ? On commence à flipper ? Va te réfugier dans les bras d'Antho, va donc...

« Écoutez, il y a du bruit au dessus. Pourtant, la Tour est censé être fermée aujourd'hui. »

Mais quel br... ah, en effet, j'entends bien des bruits. Des bruits de pas d'ailleurs... instinctivement, l'une de mes mains se dirige vers mes Pokéballs et l'autre est prête à cogner la première chose qui se présentera à moi. C'est alors qu'un cri se fait entendre, mais il ne vient pas du même endroit, non... ça vient d'un étage en dessous du notre, sans doute le premier étage... les bruits de pas semblent se dirigers vers nous, mais soudainement, je fait totalement abstraction de ceci, frapper de plein fouet par quelque chose dont je ne m'étais pas rendu compte plus tôt... Lucia... elle n'était pas avec nous... sentant mon coeur se resserer à l'intérieur de ma poitrine, je me mets à courir du plus vite que je le peux dans les escaliers, sautant même les marches pour gagner de la vitesse et ne pas perdre de temps. Pourvu qu'il ne lui soit rien arriver... je ne me le pardonnerais jamais sinon... Rapidement, j'arrive au premier étage, mais ma course est stoppée par quelque chose de solide qui vient percuter mon estomac, me faisant effectuer un salto dans les airs pour ensuite retomber lourdement sur le sol sur lequel mes Pokéballs roulent jusqu'à une ombre. Le souffle couper, je redresse légèrement la tête pour observer la personne m'ayant infliger cela... un membre de la Team Rocket.

« Oh... ne serais-ce pas le fils du chef de la Sylphe SARL ? Notre source m'avait pourtant dit que tu étais un gros dur duquel il fallait se méfier, pourtant, je ne vois rien de plus qu'un gamin allongé au sol suite à un misérable coup de genoux ! »

Lucia commence à courir vers moi, mais le membre de la Team Rocket fait sortir un Pokémon, un Arbok qui se place devant Lulu en l'observant d'un air menaçant. Celle-ci éclate alors en sanglot en constatant qu'elle ne peut absolument rien faire.

« Toi la mioche, si tu bouges, mon Arbok aura droit à un repas de qualitée ce soir.

Ω - Enfoiré... comment oses-tu t'en prendre à une gamine ?! »

Sentant la rage monter en moi, je me redresse pour fusiller du regard l'homme qui affiche un large sourire, mes Pokéballs à ses pieds. Soudainement, Cassandra fait interuption dans la salle et son Mélofée surprend Arbok avec un Écras'Face ! Le membre de la Team Rocket est lui aussi surpris et pendant un instant, oublie totalement ma présence ce qui est une grave erreur ! Profitant de cette diversion, je lui fait un balayage qui l'envoie au sol et reprend toutes mes Pokéball pour les replacer à ma ceinture. Cassandra vient de vaincre Arbok, mais ce n'est pas assez pour moi, non... ce mec a osé menacer Lucia... il va le payer...

Ω « Roucoups, à l'attaque ! »

Mon Pokémon fétiche est libérer de sa Pokéball et se place sur mon épaule, prêt à répondre au moindre ordre de ma part. L'homme de la Team Rocket se redresse lentement et semble comprendre ce qui va lui arriver, celui-ci tente de s'enfuir pendant qu'il est encore temps, mais je ne lui laisserais pas ce privilège.

Ω « Roucoups, utilise Vive-Attaque sur cet enfoiré ! »

C'est la première fois que j'ordonne à mon Pokémon de s'en prendre à un humain, mais là, je ne peux pas laisser ce genre d'acte impuni... on ne menace pas une gamine avec un Pokémon, c'est un acte lâche d'une personne qui ne mérite pas de vivre ! Mon Roucoups vole à vive allure en sa direction, mais soudainement, un projectile s'envole dans sa direction, le touchant et le plaquant au sol, coincé dans un filet qui l'électrocute et semble le faire souffrir énormément. Ne réflechissant pas, je court rapidement en sa direction lorsqu'une voix dans l'ombre se fait entendre.

« Nous nous retrouvons enfin... tu te souviens de moi j'espère ? Mais si... la personne qui s'en est pris à ce Rondoudou minable ! Désormais, j'ai décider de faire de ton Roucoups un exemple pour que vous compreniez qu'il est préférable de coopérer avec la Team Rocket, que nous ne sommes pas des enfants de choeur. Ce filet lui provoque une décharge électrique comparable à l'attaque d'un Pokemon de ce type... à l'exception qu'il ne s'arrêtera que lorsque le coeur de ton cher ami cessera de battre. Pas de bol, hein ? »

Enfoiré... voyant les souffrances de Roucoups, je ne peux définitivement pas me résoudre à rester là sans rien faire, d'autant plus que c'est par ma faute tout cela. Me précipitant vers lui, je prends mon courage à deux mains et attrape le filet à l'aide de ma main droite. Soudainement, je ressent de l'électricité parcourir l'intégralitée de mon corps et je comprends rapidement qu'il n'a pas mentis... Si jamais je ne parvient pas à le retirer, je vais périr avec Roucoups.

« Damien ! »

Lucia court vers moi, mais Cassandra la retient en me lançant un regard inquiet tandis que je ne bouge pas, me contentant de souffrir en silence sans être capable de faire quoi que ce soit. Mais alors que tout semblait perdu, je parvient à faire bouger mon autre bras que je place aussi sur le fillet et dans un ultime effort, le soulève pour le balancer au loin, sauvant ainsi mon Pokémon ainsi que ma propre vie. Tombant à genoux, les bras contre le sol, ma respiration est saccadée. J'ai aussi l'impression que tout mes muscles sont paralyser et ma vision n'est pas des plus nettes. Ayant envie de vomir, je me retient tout de même du mieux que je peux et me contente de prendre la parole.

Ω « Cassandra, prend ce qui se trouve dans la poche gauche de ma veste et donne le à Roucoups. »

Ma jumelle s'exécute, s'approchant de moi pour plonger sa main à l'intérieur de ma poche de laquelle elle sort un "Guérison", objet que j'ai obtenu au casino de Céladopole. Sans tarder, Cassandra le donne à Roucoups qui d'un seul coup semble en pleine forme, venant se placer sur mon épaule pour frotter sa tête contre la mienne de manière affectueuse, reconnaisant de ce que j'ai fait pour lui.

Ω « Il faut qu'on retourne auprès de Jeanne et Anthony. »

Pour ça, il faudrait déjà que je puisse bouger. Mon corps est devenu une masse vide que je n'arrive absolument pas à contrôlé, mais je dois le faire, je dois y arriver. Lentement, je parvient à me remettre sur mes jambes et de mon bras gauche, parvient à saisir la Pokéball de Roucoups pour le faire rentrer à l'intérieur de cette dernière. Par contre, je n'ai plus de sensation dans le bras droit, celui qui est rester le plus longtemps au contact du filet. J'ai comme l'impression qu'il est... paralysé ou je ne sais quoi. Peu à peu, mes esprits semblent me revenir même si mon corps me fait encore attrocement souffrir et que ma mobilité semble avoir été affectée. Je fini par attendre quelques secondes lorsque soudainement, je fait enfin attention aux bruits qui retentissent de tout les sens à l'étage où se trouvent Anthony et Jeanne... Merde... c'est vrai... des bruits de pas se dirigaient là-bas !

Ω « On ne perd pas de temps ! »

Mes jambes semblent être à nouveau opérationelle et je me mets à courir en compagnie des filles pour grimper le plus vite possible au quatrième étage. Pourvu qu'il ne soit rien arriver de graves... après tout, la Team Rocket était derrière tout ça et dieu sait de quoi ils étaient capables... d'ailleurs, cela me faisait à présent penser que l'homme qui a agresser mon Roucoups s'est enfuit directement après, cet espèce de lâche... durant la route, je tombe nez à nez face à un membre de la Team Rocket qui nous écarte de son passage pour s'enfuir comme si de rien n'était. Je ne tentes même pas de le rattraper et court à présent bien plus rapidement, commençant à avoir un mauvais présentiment. Arriver à l'étage, une vision des plus déplaisantes s'offrent à moi. Anthony est allongé sur le sol dans un sale état et Jeanne se trouve plus loin, à genoux. Directement, je me précipite vers mon ami qui fait signe d'aller voir Jeanne. Tournant la tête vers elle, je vois à présent qu'elle est en pleurs et me décide donc de m'approcher d'elle.

Ω « Jeanne, c'est moi, c'est Damien. Calmes-toi et dit moi ce qui s'est passer.

- Ils l'ont tué ! Ils ont tué mon pauvre Yanma ! »

Merde... les enfoirés...serrant le poing, je demande à Cassandra et à Lucia de rester auprès de Jeanne qui a bien besoin de reconfort après la mort de son Pokémon tandis que je me précipite vers Anthony.

Ω « Mec, c'est le membre Rocket que j'ai croisé qui a fait ça ? Ils ont tué le Pokémon de Jeanne. »

L'état d'Anthony me préocupe, ce dernier ne prend même pas la peine de me répondre. Néanmoins, je continue tout de même à lui parler.

Ω « J'ai aussi croisé un membre Rocket en bas, il a réussi à attraper Lucia pendant qu'on montait. Tu vas réussir à te relever ? »

Une fois de plus, il ne me répond pas et ses yeux commencent à se fermer tout seul... mec... me fait pas ce coup-là ! Je commence alors à le gifler de toutes mes forces dans l'espoir qu'il se reprenne, mais rien à faire, je n'ai même pas l'impression qu'il sent les coup que je lui administre et ses yeux sont désormais fermer. Non, non, non ! Si seulement j'avais pu faire attention à Lucia... je serais rester à l'étage avec le reste du groupe et j'aurais peut-être pû sauver Yanma et empêcher mon ami de subir ça ! Poussant toute sorte de juron, je fini par me calmer afin de réflechir à la situation. D'un seul coup, je me redresse et attrape du mieux que je le peux Anthony pour le balancer sur mon épaule. En temps normal, j'y serais parvenu sans aucuns problèmes, mais là... mes jambes ne tiennent pas le coup et mon épaule est sur le point de céder sous son poids. Néanmoins, il faut que je fasse un effort, je suis le seul capable de le déplacer là-bas... suivis par Cassandra et Lucia, je laisse Jeanne auprès de la dépouille de Yanma sans dire un mot, ne souhaitant pas la déranger dans un moment pareil. C'est alors que j'entame ce qui est sans doute l'épreuve la plus difficile de ma vie, celle de trainer Anthony jusqu'au centre Pokémon. Descendre les quatres étages de la Tour me semble être un véritable supplice, mais je tient tout de même bon, je n'ai pas d'autre choix de toutes façon. Une fois dehors, je manque de céder à plusieurs reprises, mais voyant le centre Pokémon non loin, j'utilise mes dernières forces pour l'atteindre, poussant péniblement la porte de ce dernier pour, une fois à l'intérieur, m'effondrer au sol. Mon corps ne peut désormais plus répondre et je sens que j'ai besoin de repos... Finalement, j'ouvre les yeux dans une chambre, me sentant à présent dans mon état normal à l'exception de mon bras droit qui est toujours paralysé. Je décide alors d'aller rejoindre Cassandra et Lucia pile au moment où Anthony se réveille. Mais ce dernier s'en va directement, voulant sans doute retrouver Jeanne, ce que je trouve tout à fait normal, n'essayant même pas de l'empêcher. Me laissant tomber dans un siège, Lucia ne tarde pas à me rejoindre pour s'asseoir sur mes genoux en m'observant.

« Ca va mieux Damien ?

Ω - Ouais, t'en fais pas pour moi Lulu. Et toi ? Le monsieur ne t'a rien fait ?

- Non, il voulait me voler mes Pokémon, mais tu es arriver à temps. T'es un peu mon héro rien qu'à moi ! »

Un sourire se dessine sur mes lèvres tandis que je lui ebourrifie les cheveux et qu'elle me rend mon sourire. Cassandra s'installe elle aussi et regarde la petite scène pour ensuite reporter son regard sur la porte, attendant l'arrivée d'Anthony et de Jeanne sans doute.

Ω « Cass', tu sais où est Jeanne ?

- Elle n'est pas revenue depuis notre arrivée ici, elle doit sans doute s'occuper de ce pauvre Yanma. C'est triste toute cette histoire.

Ω - Ouais... »

Tout ceci me fait repenser à un évènement que j'ai vécu à Safrania... là aussi, une personne avait perdu son Pokémon de façon si soudaine que ça avait été un véritable choc... tout ça à cause d'une maladresse qui aurait pu être évitée...

« Damien, tu crois que la fête, c'est vrai ?

Ω - Je ne pense pas.

- C'est peut-être une ruse de la Team Rocket ?

Ω - Je n'y avais pas penser, mais ce n'est pas stupide comme raisonnement.

- Toutes façon, Damien, il leurs casse la tête ! »

Si seulement elle pouvait dire vrai... soudainement, la porte s'ouvre et Anthony et Jeanne sont là, devant nous. Tout le monde se lève et je suis le premier à m'approcher de la jeune femme pour la prendre dans mes bras du mieux que je le peut. Cette fois-ci, il ne s'agit nullement d'une ruse ou de je ne sais quelle stupiditée, non, il faudrait vraiment être odieux pour agir de la sorte dans un moment pareil. Je compatis réellement à la perte qu'à subit Jeanne et j'espère vraiment qu'elle s'en remettra. Une fois relâchée, elle va s'installer dans un fauteil pour fondre en larme tandis que ma soeur, elle, reste auprès de Jeanne pour la consoler. Pour ma part, je décide de rester auprès d'Anthony.

Ω « Faut qu'on fasse quelque chose, on peut pas partir dès ce soir. Il est déjà 17h, avec ce temps, c'est pas prudent de marcher trop longtemps. Et avec tes blessures, je t'en parle même pas.

ω - Je comptais pas bouger. J'ai l'intention de rester un peu ici. Et je pense que Jeanne aussi. On ira à la fête, on a besoin de se vider la tête après tout ça.

Ω - Tu penses encore qu'il y a une fête... »

C'est hallucinant de penser qu'il y a vraiment une fête après ce qui vient de se produire... ouvre-les yeux mec ! Le Pokémon de Jeanne s'est fait tuer de sang froid et tu aurais suivis le même chemin si personne ne t'avais emmener ici ! Mais il semble n'en faire qu'à sa tête, demandant à Cassandra de s'éloigner pour s'approcher de Jeanne et lui parler seul à seul. De mon côté, je m'approche de ma soeur et de Lucia pour leurs parler.

Ω « Ecoutez les filles, restez sur vos gardes, d'accord ? Si jamais on a la confirmation qu'il n'y a pas de fête, on partira tous ensemble loin d'ici pour qu'il n'arrive rien à personne. On a déjà subit assez de choses aujourd'hui. »

Cassandra et Lucia semblent être d'accord avec moi et acquisent d'un signe de tête tandis que j'observe les deux autres. Mon voisin semble vouloir donner son Papilusion avec Jeanne ce que je trouve étonnemment normal. Bien entendu, ce n'est pas ça qui remplacera Yanma, mais au moins, elle ne sera pas seule et aura un compagnon avec elle. Néanmoins, Jeanne ne semble pas vouloir accepter ce qui, encore une fois, est une réaction purement normal. Après ce qui s'est produit, elle doit encore être sous le choc la pauvre. Finalement, un sourire s'affiche sur le visage de Jeanne qui fini par accepter la Pokéball et nous partons enfin du Centre Pokémon, tous ensemble en pleine forme ou presque. Nous allons à présent rechercher des gens, sauf que... il n'y a personne ! Je le sais, depuis le début je le dit ! En plus, la nuit commence à tomber, le seul point positif de cela étant que le brouillard est bien moins épais et... et... les lumières s'allument partout dans la ville...

« Regardez, il y a quelqu'un là-bas ! »

Cassandra pointe alors du doigt un homme qui vient de sortir de chez lui... mais merde... il y avait vraiment des gens ? La fête, c'est quelque chose de réel ?! Mais... mais... non ! Pourquoi est-ce qu'il a fallu que j'ai tord à ce point-là ? Je me sens stupide maintenant d'avoir cru à une théorie du complot ou une connerie de ce genre-là... nous nous dirigons alors vers l'homme lorsque celui-ci rentre chez lui. Bah quoi ? On est moches peut-être ? Enfoiré va ! Soudainement, Anthony vient me voir pour me parler de quelque chose.

ω « Damien, j'crois que t'as raison, on est suivis.

Ω - Ah ben tu vois, quand j'te disais qu'il y avait quelqu'un.

ω - C'est bon ça va désolé. On va pas alerter Lucia, Cassandra et Jeanne, j'ai pas envie de les voir flipper.

Ω - Ouais, c'est le mieux à faire. Reste sur tes gardes quand même mec. »

J'avais raison, j'avais raison ! Dans tes dents mec ! Maintenant, au moins, on est deux à savoir la vérité et on peut amplement se débrouiller ainsi. Du coup, même s'il ne s'agit plus d'une véritable menace, je resterais tout de même sur mes gardes pour attaquer en premier s'il le faut. Mais c'est alors que je porte mon attention sur Lucia qui pointe une maison du doigt.

« Venez voir, il y a de la lumière dans la boutique ! On entre ?

Ω - Lucia, donne-moi la main, on y va. »

Prennant soin d'attraper la main de Lulu, je passe en premier à l'intérieur de la maison, en prenant soin de garder Lucia derrière moi au cas où.

Ω « Y a quelqu'un ?

- Entrez chers visiteurs. »

C'est alors que je vois un homme, debout, derrière un comptoir. Mais le détail qui m'intrigue le plus est le fait qu'il porte une... robe ? C'est un ami d'Anthony lui ? A mon grand étonnement, c'est Lucia qui débute la conversation.

« Bonjour monsieur, pourquoi y a personne dehors ?

Ω - Lucia enfin, commence pas la discussion comme ça.

- C'est pas un soucis. Ça fait parti de la fête. Chaque année à cette période, il y a un épais brouillard qui recouvre la totalité de la ville. Ce temps dure environ une semaine. Et à ce moment là, une fête est célébrée. C'est ce qu'on appelle la fête des Âmes. Nous rendons hommage aux Pokémons disparus. Les lumières éteintes, les gens absents, tout ça fait parti de la mise en scène. A la nuit tombée, les habitants sortent et font la fête. »

Ce qu'il vient de dire semble intriguer au plus haut point ma Lulu. Bon, bah pour lui faire plaisir, on va faire la fête ! En plus, elle part demain, donc, autant s'amuser et lui donner un bon souvenir de Lavanville, surtout après tout ce qu'elle a pu voir ce soir.

ω « Tout le monde peut participer à cette fête ? Nous sommes de passage, et nous souhaiterions profiter de notre escale ici pour découvrir la culture de cette ville.

Ω - Mec, t'es obligé de parler comme ça ? Dis juste qu'on veut s'amuser un peu !

- C'est vrai Antho, ça nous fera du bien à tous ! »

Si j'pouvais bouger mon bras droit, je lui aurait fait un High-five ! Pour une fois que je suis totalement d'accord avec elle d'ailleurs, on devrait célébrer ça. Après avoir discuté avec le monsieur qui s'habille comme une madame, on décide enfin de sortir de la boutique et la nuit ne tarde pas à tomber. Les habitants se décident alors à sortir de leurs maisons pour se retrouver au centre du village. Ils auraient pu faire ça depuis le début, ça m'aurait éviter d'imaginer des trucs étranges. Anthony et Jeanne souhaitent cependant se changer. Dommage, j'aimais bien la jupe de Jeanne. Mais vu à quel point les vêtements d'Antho sont sales et troués, je pense que c'est la bonne chose à faire. Nous nous rendons donc au centre Pokémon jusqu'à ce qu'Anthony se retourne tout comme moi. Oh, un mime... mais il a une gueule qui me revient pas...

ω « Joli votre costume. Par contre, arrêtez de nous suivre. »

L'homme ne daigne pas répondre et s'approche de nous. Instinctivement, je me mets devant Lucia et me prépare à attaquer s'il le faut.

ω « J'ai dis reculez, ou bien ça va mal se mettre ! »

Malgré l'avertisemment, il continue à s'avancer. Cette fois-ci, je m'en moque, je frappe ! Alors que je m'apprête à passer à l'action, Anthony sort une Pokéball vide de son sac et la balance sur la personne... mais à ma plus grande surprise, la Pokéball s'ouvre et l'homme se retrouve à l'intérieur... je rêve ?! ... attrapant une Pokéball vide dans l'une de mes poches, je la lance discrètement contre les jambes de Jeanne sans que personne ne le remarque, trop occuper à observer ce qui se passe. Sauf que là, ça ne fonctionne pas du tout... bah merde alors ! Ramassant discrètement ma Pokéball au sol, je vois alors qu'Antho a réussi à attraper l'humain... mais c'est quoi ce bordel ?! Mais relâche-le ! Laisse pas un mec là-dedans ! Entrant à l'intérieur du centre Pokémon, mon ami se mets à hurler tandis que moi, je commence à regretter d'être venu dans cette ville.

ω « Y a quelqu'un ? J'ai fais une grosse boulette, j'ai lancé ma Pokéball sur un humain, et il est rentré. J'ai peur de le faire sortir, aidez-moi ! »

Heureusement, une infirmière arrive auprès de nous, elle va pouvoir régler la situation, j'en suis sûr !

« Un... humain ? Faites-voir ça.

ω - J'espère qu'il ne va rien me faire !

- Ouvrez, vous verrez bien. »

Ah non ! Tu ouvres ce truc au loin ! Je veux plus voir sa tête de psychopathe à l'autre là ! Antho ouvre la Pokéball et l'homme ne bouge pas, se contentant de nous regarder, Antho et moi en mimant. Il me mets mal à l'aise ce con... je détourne alors le regard pour ne pas le voir.

« Ah, mais c'est M. Mime !

ω - Quoi ?! Vous le connaissez en plus ? »

Ma jumelle passe derrière Anthony pour fouiller dans son sac et en sortir le Pokédex. Ah ouais... ce truc que j'ai depuis le début de mon aventure et que je n'ai pas utilisé une seule fois ? Pour dire vrai, j'avais oublier son existence.

_« M. Mime, le Pokémon Bloqueur. __Il adore imiter les gens. On le dit capable de créer de véritables murs juste en les mimant. »_

C'est un Pokémon ? Mais... les Pokémon, c'est censé être adorable pas... avoir une tronche de mangeur d'enfant ! Mon regard s'attarde sur lui, mais c'est plus fort que moi, je ne peux PAS l'observer, il me fout les boules ce crétin. Lucia se réfugie derrière moi en s'accrochant à mon gilet tandis que Cassandra et Jeanne reculent.

« C'est M. Mime. Il erre dans la ville depuis qu'il a perdu son dresseur. On l'a retrouvé aux côtés de son cadavre. Une vraie boucherie dans la pièce, il y avait du sang partout, et un message sur le mur. Quelque chose comme « Je te vois » écrit avec le sang du dresseur. On a retrouvé M. Mime à côté, le regard dans le vide, les mains pleines de sang. »

Ca y est, j'en ai entendu assez là. Je ne veux plus revoir ce truc, il va essayer de nous tuer pendant notre sommeil. M'approchant d'une étage, je cherche un livre pour lire en attendant... ou pour le balancer dans la tronche de ce Pokémon.

« Cependant, la police a affirmé avec des tests que M. Mime n'a rien à voir là-dedans. On a reporté pas mal de plaintes de gens qui affirmaient être suivis par ce Pokémon. Il n'est pas méchant, tout ce qu'il veut, c'est un dresseur capable de retrouver le meurtrier de son ancien dresseur. »

Je n'ai absolument pas été attentif à ce qu'elle vient de dire, tout ce que j'ai entendu étant " le meurtrier de son ancien dresseur", ce qui me donne envie de mettre ce Pokémon loin, très loin de moi, là où je ne pourrais jamais le voir. Soudainement, je ressent un frisson d'effroi dans tout mon corps... Lucia, MA Lucia se dirige vers Mr Mime en lui tendant les bras pour lui faire un calin. Non ! T'approches pas de lui ma puce, c'est un taré ! Il est dangereux ! Ma main se dirige vers toutes les Pokéballs que je peux attraper, si jamais il tente de faire quoi que ce soit à Lulu, je jure que je l'assassine en l'attaquant avec tout mes Pokémon et ce sans aucun remord. Mon regard ne se dêtache pas du sien jusqu'à ce que mon ami décide de le remettre dans sa Pokéball pour ensuite grimper à l'étage pour se changer en compagnie de Jeanne... ouais, ouais... je le sens venir votre coup foireux moi !

DAMIEN SAUVEGARDE LA PARTIE


	12. Le psychopathe de Lavanville ! - Part 2

DAMIEN CHARGE LA PARTIE

BADGES: 4

POKEDEX: 9

Roucoups nv. 19, Carabaffe nv. 17, Reptincel nv. 18, Magicarpe nv. 19, Goupix nv. 22

Finalement, la fête était quelque chose de bel et bien réel et nous avons tous décider de nous y rendre pour nous changer les idées après les évènements s'étant produit dans la Tour Pokémon. Nous avions aussi découvert la chose nous suivant depuis notre arrivée à Lavanville, Mr. Mime, un Pokémon ayant assassiné son ancien dresseur et qu'Antho s'entête à garder, à croire qu'il a envie de mourir... oui, c'est ça, il a envie d'être tué par un Pokémon psychopathe, je ne vois que cette raison ! D'ailleurs, en parlant de psychopathe, Jeanne et mon voisin étaient partis à l'étage pour changer de vêtements étant donné que les leurs étaient totalement sales et déchirer. Fort heureusement pour moi, les miens étaient intacts malgré les évènements de la Tour ce qui me rassurait vu que je ne voulais pas du tout changer de tenue. Finalement, Anthony descend en portant un smoking assez élégeant, mais... mais... cette fleur sur sa veste ! Il me tend une immense perche là ce mec ! Il sait très bien que je le vanne sur ça et là, il me donne le baton dont j'avais besoin pour le frapper, quel andouille ! Je me contente simplement de sourir pour ensuite regarder Jeanne... ouaaaaah... elle est juste sublime dans cette robe blanche. Mais mon regard n'était pas celui d'un pervers ou d'un homme amoureux, non, j'étais juste en admiration devant la beauté de cette fille que je considérais simplement comme étant une amie... et ça voulait déjà dire beaucoup, surtout vu son caractère ! Cassandra semble être jalouse de son élégance tandis que Lucia, elle, est admirative. Mais t'en fais pas ma Lulu, quand tu seras grande, tu seras la plus jolie femme de ce monde, je te le garantie. Tout le monde est donc prêt et nous pouvons sortir du Centre Pokémon pour nous rendre là où la fête semble déjà avoir débutée. D'ailleurs, un homme est présent sur une espèce de scène et s'adresse à la foule.

« Mesdames et messieurs, vous me voyez ravis d'ouvrir cette 150e fête des Âmes. J'ai entendu dire qu'il y a des visiteurs parmi nous ce soir. Faites un signe s'il vous plaît. »

Bien que je n'avais pas vraiment envie de m'afficher de la sorte comme étant "l'étranger" je lève tout de même ma main comme toutes les autres personnes de notre groupe. Mais nous ne sommes pas les seuls visiteurs, fort heureusement, un autre petit groupe lève aussi leurs mains à mon plus grand bonheur.

« Mes chers petits étrangers, connaissez-vous la légende des notes perdues ? Il existe une mélodie, écrite ici à Lavanville, qui serait en mesure de vous faire perdre vos esprits, et de vous tuer en quelques secondes. »

T'as cru que j'étais si facilement impressionnable ? C'est pas une musique qui va me faire perdre la boule et me tuer ! Encore une légende à deux balles inventée pour effrayer les enfants ça. Prennant soin de rassurer Lucia qui, elle, est bien plus crédule vu son jeune âge, je regarde l'homme d'un air de défis, attendant qu'il joue sa musique pour être en mesure de rigoler. Il se mets alors à jouer la mélodie qui sonne mal à mon oreille... je ne connais pas vraiment cette mélodie, mais ayant une oreille assez entrainée, j'ai l'impression que tout ceci n'est pas harmonieux. Anthony monte alors sur la scène et s'approche de l'homme... ah ? Tu vas faire ton Coming-Out comme ça, devant tout le monde ? Tu as été séduis par la musique qu'il a jouer ? Puissant le pouvoir de la musique, j'aurais dû utiliser ça sur les femmes si j'avais su. Mais à la place, il semble modifier la partition de l'homme... ah ? Il sait faire ça ? Je ne le savais même pas alors que je le connais depuis longtemps... Il fini par redescendre sur scène et nous rejoints tandis que cette fois-ci, la musique sonne bien mieux à mon oreille. C'est qu'il est doué Anthony enfaite ! Moi qui pensait que ce n'était qu'un adorateur de fleur, finalement... c'est un adorateur de fleur ET un bon musicien. La cérémonie se termine assez rapidement et nous allons à présent à table puisque c'est l'heure du repas. Enfin ! Depuis le temps que je n'ai pas manger de la nourriture digne de ce nom ! Les repas de ma mère me manquent d'ailleurs, elle qui est si bonne cuisinière... Nous nous installons donc à coté du groupe d'étranger. Ceux-ci sont d'ailleurs au nombre de quatre, trois hommes et une femme qui adresse la parole à Antho. Bah... depuis quand c'est lui l'homme à femmes ? Elle est vraiment bizarre cette ville !

« Je t'ai vu monter sur la scène, fallait oser faire ça.

ω - En temps normal, j'aurai pas fait ça. Mais là ça faisait mal aux oreilles.

- Hihi, t'es drôle. Tu sais que je te trouve très mignon ? »

Je vois alors Jeanne lancer un regard noir à la fille. Oh... elle va avoir des problèmes elle ! Elle va avoir de très gros problèmes ! Mais finalement, elle se contente de se lever et s'en va en râlant, suivit par Anthony.

« Damien, pourquoi ils s'en vont ?

Ω - C'est rien ma Lulu, t'en fait pas.

- Ils vont revenir ?

Ω - J'espère pas ! Ca fera plus de nourritures pour nous comme ça !

- J'ai pas beaucoup faim moi...

Ω - Tu veux être belle comme Jeanne lorsque tu serras grande ?

- Oui !

Ω - Bah dans ce cas, tu devras manger tout ce qu'on te mets dans ton assiette ce soir. »

Et voilà, problème régler ! Cassandra nous regarde en souriant tandis que Lucia, assisse contre moi, attrape mon bras et colle sa tête contre moi.

« Dit moi, cher frère, quel effet ça fait d'être le seul garçon célibataire du groupe ? »

Hum ? Elle raconte quoi celle-là ? Anthony n'a pas de copine... elle a prit un coup trop fort sur la tête ? Ma réaction la fait ricaner pour je ne sais quelle raison et je regarde alors Lucia, comme si j'attendais qu'elle me fournisse une réponse, mais celle-ci se contente de faire une grimace montrant qu'elle ne sait absolument pas tout en haussant les épaules. Oh, c'est pas grave, autant laisser Cassandra délirer toute seule. La musique commence alors et une femme semblant avoir la trentaine bien entamée, assez jolie et aux formes généreuses s'approche de moi avec un sourire aux lèvres.

« Te voilà enfin ! Je t'ai remarqué dès ton arrivée, mais je ne te trouves que maintenant. Ca te dira d'aller sur la piste de danse avec moi ?

Ω - Oh, mais bien s...

- NAN ! C'est mon Damien, va t'en trouver un autre ! »

Lucia est en train de fusiller du regard la femme tout en croisant ses bras, attendant que la personne qui vient de m'aborder parte. Observant à tour de rôle Lulu et la femme, je fini par attraper Lucia par l'épaule pour la coller contre moi tout en affichant un large sourire.

Ω « T'as entendu la demoiselle ? Va te trouver un autre Damien ! »

La femme semble être déçue tandis que Lucia, elle arbore un magnifique sourire tout en en pliant son bras, fermant son poing et abaissant son bras en signe de victoire. Elle est vraiment mignonne cette petite.

« Dit, Damien, on peut aller danser ?

- Pas de problème, viens avec moi ! »

L'attrapant par la taille, je la soulève pour la mettre à ma hauteur et me dirige vers la piste de danse pour danser avec elle dans mes bras. Néanmoins, j'avais tout de même un peu de peine pour Cassandra qui devait rester toute seule pendant ce temps-là. Promis, je trouverais le temps pour aller la voir et venir ici avec elle pour ne pas qu'elle s'ennuie de trop. Après tout, après toute ces années, il était temps de faire quelques efforts avec elle pour retrouver une relation semblable à celle qu'on entretenait autrefois.

« T'as vu Damien, j'ai rien dit pour ce que tu sais !

Ω - J'ai vu ça, c'est très gentil de ta part d'ailleurs.

- Mais Cassandra, elle est au courant elle. Je sais pas comment, mais c'est pas moi. »

Ma soeur était devenue détective privée ou bien ? Elle me semblait avoir une longueur d'avance concernant tout le monde depuis que nous nous trouvions dans cette ville et ça commençait à me faire peur à vrai dire. Lucia et moi dansions à présent un slow, celle-ci toujours dans mes bras pour être à ma hauteur et cette fois-ci, collée à moi, ses mains autour de mon cou et sa tête sur mon épaule. Mon regard croise alors celui d'Anthony qui se trouve en pleine danse avec Jeanne et... je ne ressent aucune gêne cette fois-ci. Oui, je me suis prit d'une profonde affection pour Lucia et je l'assumes totalement maintenant ! Tu peux dire ce que tu veux, faire les vannes douteuses que tu souhaites, je m'en moque ! L'hote fini par reprendre le micro afin de faire une annonce.

« Mesdames et messieurs, je vous remercie d'être venus à cette fête. Comme chaque année, nous la clôturons par des combats Pokémons. Dresseurs et dresseuses, c'est à vous de jouer. »

Délicatement, je fait descendre Lucia de sur moi et avec un large sourire, ma main se glisse vers la ceinture contenant mes Pokéball tandis que du coin de l'oeil, je croise le regard d'Anthony. On est sur la même longueur d'onde je crois ! Attrapant chacun une Pokéball, nous nous dirigeons l'un vers l'autre sous le regard des filles de notre groupe ainsi que d'autres personnes.

ω « Ce sera pas la même chose que la dernière fois.

Ω - C'est ce qu'on va voir. On prend qu'un Pokémon chacun. »

DRESSEUR ANTHONY VEUT SE BATTRE

DRESSEUR ANTHONY ENVOIE

Ah non, pas lui... pour ma part, j'ai décider d'envoyer Carabaffe au combat, je suis sûr et certain qu'il pourra le faire... et puis, mettre une raclée à ce fichu Pokémon psychopathe me fera le plus grand bien ! Anthony sort alors son Pokédex et je prends soin d'écouter ce que ce dernier dit, histoire d'être informer sur le sujet.

« _M. Mime, le Pokémon Bloqueur. Il adore imiter les gens. On le dit capable de créer de véritables murs juste en les mimant. Pokémon de type Psy/Fée. Ses attaques disponibles pour le moment sont Bouclier, Choc Mental, Mur Lumière et Psyko »_

De typée fée ? Merde... je ne connais absolument pas les faiblesses de ce type... ai-je bien fait d'envoyer Carabaffe ? Pas le temps de réflechir à cela, je dois gagner ce combat !

Ω « Carabaffe, utilise Pistolet à O !

ω - M. Mime, Mur Lumière ! »

Il crée une espèce de mur formé de lumière à l'aide de ses mains. Je n'ai aucune idée de son utilité étant donné que l'attaque de mon Pokémon passe sans problème à travers. Néanmoins... la puissance de celle-ci me semble être vachement réduite. Je vois, il va tenter de la jouer plus stratégique pour m'avoir sur ce domaine là.

Ω « Merde. Carabaffe, utilise Morsure !

ω - M. Mime, utilise Bouclier ! »

Maintenant, celui-ci crée une autre barrière qui ne sert à rien étant donné que Carabaffe passe sans trop de soucis et mord le bras de cette enfoiré de mime. Parfait ! Je suis sûr et certain de pouvoir en finir maintenant, je sais comment fonctionne ce Pokémon.

ω « Bien, M. Mime, utilise Psyko !

Ω - Carabaffe, Repli ! »

Mon Carabaffe se replie à l'intérieur de sa carapace dans l'espoir de le protéger de l'attaque à venir, mais à ma grande surprise, parvient à le vaincre avec cette seule et unique attaque...

CARABAFFE EST K.O

DRESSEUR ANTHONY A GAGNER

« Puissant, n'est-ce pas ? »

Néanmoins, je trouve que cette défaite est tout à fait réglo, je n'ai absolument aucune excuse, Anthony s'est montré meilleur que moi. M'approchant de lui, je lui serre la main en signe de Fairplay tandis que Lucia vient me voir et semble être déçue de me voir perdre.

« Oh Damien, tu as perdu !

Ω - Et oui. Mais c'est pas grave. Antho est très fort faut dire. Mais je vais m'entraîner, et je le battrai !

ω - On remet ça quand tu veux mec, pas de soucis. »

Quand tu veux ! Après cela, on regarde tout de même quelques combats de dresseurs, sauf que Lucia commence à fatiguée et souhaite rentrer. Cassandra aussi veut se rendre au Centre Pokémon, mais simplement par ennuie. Bon bah j'imagine que Jeanne et Anthony veulent aussi rentrer, dans ce cas-là, allons-y ! Tous ensemble, nos rentrons donc au centre où je dois malheureusement me débarasser de ma tenue. Sauf que... étant donné que je l'aime bien, je la glisse subtilemment dans mon sac une fois changer et je vois d'ailleurs Cassandra faire de même pour ensuite me faire signer de ne rien dire avant de m'adresser un sourire auquel je répond. Ah, celle là, pas de doute, c'est bien ma jumelle ! Me retrouvant à présent en t-shirt et en pantalon de jogging, je me dirige vers mon lit et vois alors Jeanne se glisser dans le même qu'Anthony... naaaaan... c'était ça qu'elle voulait me dire Cassandra ?!

Ω « Ah ça y est, t'as emballé ?

ω - Ouaip, il était temps.

Ω - Faites pas trop de bruit, on est quand même à 2 mètres de vous. Puis y a Lucia, faudrait pas la choquer. »

Alors que je regarde les deux, Anthony s'approche de moi et vient me murmurer quelque chose pour que je sois le seul à l'entendre.

ω « Non, c'est sur. Et faudrait pas que je lui dise que tu veux te taper sa mère, ça pourrait la choquer encore plus. »

Je ne peut pas m'empêcher de rigoler à ce qu'il vient de dire, même si ces accusations sont totalement fausses bien entendu ! Je fini par partir dans mon lit et m'écroule comme une masse à l'intérieur de celui-ci. Après tout ce qu'on a traverser aujourd'hui, ça fait du bien un peu de repos. Puis j'espère que demain, mon bras sera enfin totalement opérationnel. Le lendemain, je me réveille en premier en voyant que le matelas d'Anthony et Jeanne n'est pas là. Bah... ils sont où les deux ? Rapidement, je m'apperçois qu'ils dorment tranquillement sur la terasse, enlacés l'un contre l'autre. Il y a quelques jours de cela, je n'aurais pas résister à la tentation de leurs jetter un seau d'eau sur la tronche pour me marrer, mais là, j'étais... heureux pour eux ? Ouais, aussi étrange que ça puisse paraitre. Haussant les épaules, je vais directement voir Lulu qui se réveille pile au moment où j'arrive et me saute au cou pour me faire un bisous sur la joue. Après cela, je vais rapidement me changer et je descend à l'acceuil ou je suis rapidement rejoint par Lucia, mais aussi par Cassandra. Lucia décide alors de monter à l'étage pour réveiller les deux tourtereaux afin de leurs dire au revoir avant de partir. Ah oui... c'est vrai... c'est aujourd'hui qu'elle doit rentrer chez elle... lâchant un profond soupir, c'est alors qu'elle revient en compagnie d'Anthony et Jeanne et qu'elle se lance dans mes bras. Je la serre fort contre moi, souhaitant qu'elle reste encore un peu, mais après tout, qui suis-je pour décider de ça ? Elle sort ensuite du Centre Pokémon, m'adressant un dernier sourire avant de s'en aller et de nous laisser seul. Putain... c'est que je pleurerais presque avec tout ça. Mais je ne dois pas le faire, je dois me reprendre. Alors que je suis prêt à partir, Anthony nous demandes d'attendre le temps de passer un coup de fil. Pour ma part, je vais m'installer à l'écart, me contentant de regarder le sol en me demandant quand est-ce que je pourrais retourner à Céladopole... Je n'écoute même pas ce qui se dit de l'autre côté, me contenant juste de marcher vers eux par pur automatisme pour nous regrouper et enfin partir de cette ville.

ω « Alors, prochaine étape, Parmanie ?

Ω - Ouaip. Il y a une arène là-bas, et puis il y a le Parc Safari, on pourra choper plein de Pokémons.

ω - Intéressant, cap sur Parmanie alors. »

Nous sortons alors du Centre Pokémon pour nous diriger vers une porte, au sud qui mène vers la route en direction de Parmanie où nous allons affronter un nouvel obstacle à nouveau. Mais pour la première fois, je ne ressent pas vraiment d'excitation, trop attristé par le départ de ma Lulu. Néanmoins, après avoir passer un profond soupir, je me décide à suivre le groupe en restant derrière eux, après tout, plus vite on arrivait là-bas, plus vite on pourrait retourner à Céladopole ensuite.

DAMIEN SAUVEGARDE LA PARTIE


	13. Discussion autour d'un feu de camp !

DAMIEN CHARGE LA PARTIE

BADGES : 4

POKEDEX : 9

Roucoups nv. 19, Carabaffe nv. 17, Reptincel nv. 18, Magicarpe nv. 19, Goupix nv. 22

Nous avons enfin quitter Lavanville, la ville la plus glauque qu'il m'ait été donné de voir. En même temps, il fallait s'y attendre venant d'un endroit où sont enterrer les Pokémon décédés et la réputation de la ville n'était plus à refaire, mais quand même... d'autant plus que bon nombres d'évènements déplaisants avaient eu lieu là-bas. La Team Rocket nous avait piéger dans la Tour Pokémon où nous nous sommes fait attaquer chacun à un étage différent ce qui a mener à la mort du Yanma de Jeanne, Anthony en est ressortit grièvement blesser et aurait pu mourir sans recevoir des soins au Centre Pokémon et pour ma part, mon corps avait été meurtrit par de multiples décharges électriques ayant momentanément paralyser mon bras droit. Mais à présent, tout était fini, Antho et Jeanne étaient officiellement en couple et nous empruntons l'une des nombreuses routes menant à Parmanie afin d'affronter un nouveau champion. La seule chose qui m'attriste un peu, c'est le départ de Lucia qui a dû rentrer chez elle... cette petite a beau avoir seulement huit ans, je me sens énormément proche d'elle, c'est un peu comme... une fille pour moi ? Oui, cela pouvait paraitre étrange étant donné que je ne la connaissait que depuis peu, mais c'était comme ça... du coup, cela me faisait un peu de la peine d'être séparer d'elle, mais bon. Je tâcherais de retourner à Céladopole dès que j'en avais la possibilités ! En attendant, je marchais derrière le groupe depuis un bon moment, m'excluant de moi-même d'une conversation qu'ils entretenaient à tout les trois depuis un bon moment à présent. Alors qu'ils continuaient à discuter tout en avançant, j'en profite pour m'éclipser en pénétrant à l'intérieur d'une boutique des plus étranges... une fois à l'intérieur, je peux apercevoir toutes sortes de matériel pour pêcheur et un homme, assez âgé, se précipite vers moi.

PÉCHEUR - « Tu es un dresseur Pokémon j'imagine ? »

DAMIEN Ω « En effet... et vous êtes ? »

PÉCHEUR - « Je suis un vieux pêcheur de la région, mais je n'ai pas l'habitude de voir des jeunes personnes comme toi. Pour la peine, je vais me montrer généreux, je t'offres une canne qui te permettra de pêcher toute sorte de Pokémon. Tu peux même l'utiliser sur l'étendue d'eau présente sur la route ! »

DAMIEN Ω « Merci beaucoup, c'est généreux de votre part, mais est-ce que je pourrais en avoir trois de plus pour mes amis ? »

PÉCHEUR - « Bien entendu, je vais te chercher ça. »

Quelques instants plus tard, je sort de l'endroit avec tout le nécessaire pour pêcher des Pokemon de Type Eau, en espérant avoir autre choses que des Magicarpes... Au moment où je sort de la boutique, je tombe nez à nez avec Jeanne qui sursaute, surprise de me voir apparaitre de façon aussi soudaine et cette dernière me mets d'ailleurs une claque sans aucune raison apparente... d'accord... si tu veux Jeanne... Elle appelle ensuite les autres qui étaient sans doute partis à ma recherche à d'autres endroits et tout le groupe se réunit là où nous nous trouvons donc.

ANTHONY ω « Tu pourrais prévenir lorsque tu nous laisses en plan. »

DAMIEN Ω « C'est à quel moment que vous êtes devenus mes parents au juste ? Je suis juste aller chercher des cannes pour tout le monde, lâchez-moi un peu ! »

ANTHONY ω « Ah ouais ? Dans ce cas, fait voir ça. »

DAMIEN Ω « J'sais pas si j'ai toujours envie de vous les donner. »

JEANNE - « Fait pas l'emmerdeur, on est tes amis tout de même, non ? »

DAMIEN Ω « Hum... lui, c'est mon ami, elle, c'est ma sœur, mais toi et moi Jeanne... on est pote ? J'apprends des choses. »

D'un mouvement de la main gauche, je lance une canne à chacun d'entre eux qui les attrapent sans problème tandis que je vais m'installer tranquillement pour commencer à pêcher, Anthony se plaçant à côté de moi tandis que les filles, elles sont un peu plus loin, mais suffisamment proche pour qu'on puisse continuer à discuter tous ensemble. Enfin... Cassandra et Jeanne parlent de je ne sais quoi étant donné que je n'écoutes absolument rien de ce qu'elles disent, bien trop concentrer à rester attentif à ma partie de pêche, mais en tout cas, elles ont l'air de très bien s'entendre, aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraitre. Les minutes passent et se ressemblent alors que nous n'avions vu que des Magicarpes par dizaines. Sentant l'ennui me gagner, il faut alors que je fasse quelques choses pour passer le temps... n'importe quoi du moment que je fait quelque chose...

DAMIEN Ω « I'm a Barbie girl, in the Barbie wooooorld, life in plastic, it's fantastic ! You can brush my hair, undress me everywheeeeeeere. Imagination, life is your creation ! »

ANTHONY ω « On a trouver qui ferra un coming-out dans ce groupe. »

DAMIEN Ω « Elle se tait l'amoureuse des fleurs ? »

ANTHONY ω « C'est toujours mieux que de jouer à la poupée. »

JEANNE - « ... Quel genre de poupée ? »

CASSANDRA - « Il jouait avec une poupée Evoli à Céladopole, avec Lucia. »

DAMIEN Ω « J'apprécie ton soutient Cassandra, vraiment. »

CASSANDRA - « Mais de rien. »

DAMIEN Ω « C'était ironique... »

CASSANDRA - « Ma phrase aussi. »

DAMIEN Ω « Tu me gonfles. »

CASSANDRA - « Moi aussi je t'aime. »

Je ne prend même pas la peine de lui répondre et me concentre à nouveau sur ma partie de pêche pour redresser la tête quelques minutes plus tard vers Cassandra qui vient de crier de joie. En effet, elle vient de réussir à attraper un... Hypotrempe ?! Elle pêche un Hypotrempe alors que nous, on enchaîne les Magicarpes ?! Elle combat rapidement le Pokémon à l'aide de son Mélofée et envoie une Pokéball vide sur l'Hypotrempe qui est... capturer... Anthony semble rager autant que moi en constatant celà.

DAMIEN Ω « Mais merde quoi ! Nous on a que des Magicarpes et toi tu sors un Hypotrempe ! »

ANTHONY ω « Ah non, mais là, je suis blasé... »

DAMIEN Ω « J'te comprends mec... »

ANTHONY ω « Pourquoi c'est elle qui a un Mélofée ?! »

DAMIEN Ω « Je suis du même av... attends, t'as dis quoi ? »

Me tournant vers mon voisin, je le regarde avec des gros yeux, comme s'il m'était totalement étranger. Il est sérieux le mec ? Il voulait un Mélofée ? Mais... c'est pas un peu un Pokémon pour filles ? Reprenant ma partie de pêche qui n'aboutira absolument à rien, mais que je m'entête de faire au cas où, je me prends alors un appâts en plein visage... puis un autre... et encore un autre. Relevant la tête, je vois alors Jeanne qui me balance ses appats un à un en souriant comme une imbécile.

DAMIEN Ω « Ca va ? Tu t'amuses bien ? »

JEANNE - « Ouais, et toi ? »

D'un seul coup, j'attrape mon seau remplis d'appâts et commence à lui en balancer plusieurs d'affilée ce qui est une mauvaise idée étant donné qu'elle commence à se marrer comme une hyène. Commence alors une bataille de lancer d'appâts dans la tronche entre elle et moi sous le regard désespérer d'Anthony et de Cassandra, le premier allant même jusqu'à se frapper la paume de la main contre le front devant un tel spectacle de désolation. C'est alors que Jeanne... me balance carrément son seau en pleine poire ce qui manque de me faire tomber à l'eau et ça l'a fait rire en plus... que quelqu'un appelle un docteur s'il vous plait, je pense qu'on a une tarée dans le groupe. Me levant, je m'approche des deux filles en observant Jeanne qui continue de rire. On va voir si tu vas rire longtemps... attrapant le seau de Cassandra, je le renverse sur Jeanne qui se trouve mouillée de la tête au pied et... qui rigole... pour ensuite afficher une mine énervé et me pousser dans l'eau sans que je m'y attende. Mais c'est quoi son problème à celle-là ?! D'un seul coup, je lui attrape la jambe avec mon bras gauche et la tire vers moi pour la mettre à l'eau elle aussi. C'est ainsi que nous nous retrouvions tout les deux à l'eau, Jeanne grimpant rapidement sur mon dos, poussant sur ma tête pour tenter de me noyer, mais pour ça, il aurait fallu plus de forces.

ANTHONY ω « Vous êtes lourds tout les deux... »

JEANNE - « C'est lui qui a commencer ! »

DAMIEN Ω « Mais tu te fous de qui ?! Tout le monde a vu que c'était toi ! »

ANTHONY ω « ... »

CASSANDRA - « Que quelqu'un appelle une babysitter. »

Ressortant de l'eau, Jeanne toujours sur mon dos, celle-ci se lâche et tente de me pousser une fois de plus, mais cela échoue. C'est alors qu'un pêcheur paisiblement énervé arrive auprès de nous en nous fusillant du regard. Celui-ci se mets alors à nous engueuler en disant qu'on faisait trop de bruits et qu'avec nos stupidités, on faisait fuir les Pokémon. Soudainement, Jeanne et moi échangions un regard pour ensuite afficher le même sourire malicieux. D'un seul coup, nous poussons tout les deux le pêcheur qui se retrouve à l'eau pour ensuite nous taper dans la main, fier de nous.

JEANNE - « Bien jouer partenaire ! »

DAMIEN Ω « Voilà ce qui arrive lorsqu'on s'en prend à Dam' et Jeanne ! »

JEANNE - « Ouaip ! »

ANTHONY ω « Ils me désespèrent, franchement. »

CASSANDRA - « Laisses les enfants s'amuser, au bout d'un moment, ils en auront assez et s'arrêteront. »

Les deux autres semblent être dépités par notre attitude changeante et échangent un regard qui montre leurs désespoir. Oh, ça va, j'ai pas le droit de m'éclater avec ma pote Jeanne ? Déridez vous quoi ! Nous restons une grosse partie de la journée là-bas, attendant vainement d'attraper quelque chose à la pêche... enfin... ça c'était l'occupation d'Antho et de Cassandra étant donné que Jeanne et moi nous contentons d'aller ennuyer tout les pêcheurs présents en faisant toutes sortes de conneries ensemble. De toutes façon, mon voisin et ma jumelle ne font même plus attention à nous, alors, autant en profiter ! Plusieurs combats Pokémon ont même lieu lors desquels Jeanne fait équipe avec moi, ce qui entraine son Papilusion et toute mon équipe. La nuit commence alors à tomber et ma sœur propose d'aller établir un campement un peu plus loin pour passer la nuit à la belle étoile ce que le reste du groupe accepte. Nous commençons alors à marcher en direction d'une espèce de petite forêt lorsqu'un obstacle nous bloque alors la route... il s'agit d'un Ronflex qui est endormis apparemment. Qu'est ce qu'il fait là ? Aucune idée ! Soudainement, cela me donne une idée... ma main gauche glisse en direction de ma ceinture comportant les Pokéball de mon équipe. Mais Anthony semble avoir la même idée que moi.

DAMIEN Ω « Rêve, je l'ai vu en premier. »

ANTHONY ω « Aucune importance. Celui qui se montrera plus rapide l'obtiendra. »

DAMIEN Ω « Tu m'as déjà rouler pour avoir le numéro de Jeanne, alors tu peux au moins me faire une fleur, toi qui aimes tant ça. »

ANTHONY ω « Et ton fameux Roucoups, hein ? Tu n'oublies pas que je l'ai combattu et qu'ensuite, un enfoiré a balancé une Pokéball pour me le voler ? »

DAMIEN Ω « J'vois pas de quoi tu parles. »

Il souhaite lancer son Pokémon à l'attaque, mais à l'aide de mon seul bras valide, je le bloque et... je ne suis pas en mesure d'utiliser mon bras droit qui est paralyser... il doit sans doute se demander pourquoi je n'utilises pas mon bras droit vu le regard qu'il porte sur ce dernier, étant donné que je n'ai absolument pas parler de ce qui s'est produit dans la Tour Pokemon de mon côté. Mais soudainement, un évènement détourne totalement notre attention. En effet, ma sœur jumelle s'empare d'une Pokéball dans son sac et la lance sur le Ronflex qui rentre à l'intérieur. Ah non... pitié non... la Ball bouge une fois, deux fois... trois fois ?! Elle vient de prendre le Pokémon pile devant notre yeux et affiche un large sourire en se penchant pour ramasser sa Pokéball et ensuite se retourner vers nous.

CASSANDRA - « Voilà, comme ça, le soucis est régler. »

DAMIEN Ω « Il était pour moi ! »

Quelle rabat joie cette fille... nous pouvons donc poursuivre notre route et nous arrivons à un endroit qui pourrait convenir pour camper. Jeanne se propose alors pour rassembler tout ce qu'il faut pour faire un feu et souhaite s'en occuper elle même étant donné que, d'après elle, elle sait le faire. Il lui faut donc une vingtaine de minutes pour rassembler tout le nécessaire pour faire un feu, mais alors qu'elle s'apprête à le faire, je libère Reptincel qui allume le feu en deux secondes. Jeanne me lance alors un regard noir tandis que moi, je me contente de lui sourire. J'aime l'emmerder cette fille ! Rassembler devant le feu, ma sœur jumelle est la première à prendre la parole.

CASSANDRA - « Tiens, ça pourrait être sympa de libérer tous nos Pokémon afin qu'ils apprennent à se connaitre. Vous ne trouvez pas ? »

ANTHONY ω « Bonne idée Cassandra. »

DAMIEN Ω « Pour une fois. »

JEANNE - « Elle a un cerveau au moins, elle. »

Oh non, elle ne va tout de même pas recommencer celle-là ? Je t'aime bien Jeanne, mais parfois, t'es vraiment soulante... enfin... je relâche tout mes Pokémon exactement comme les trois autres. Directement, certains se mettent à jouer ensemble comme par exemple Evoli et mon Goupix qui se courent après ou encore Roucoups et Papilusion qui volent ensemble. Ronflex part un peu plus loin pour dormir à nouveau, mais Herbizarre et Carabaffe lui sautent sur le ventre pour tenter de le réveiller. Les autres s'amusent un peu comme ils peuvent et font connaissances avec les Pokémon qu'ils n'ont pas encore vu, mais globalement, tous semblent bien s'entendre. Alors que nous regardons tous le spectacle qui se déroule devant nos yeux, une fois de plus, la voix de Cassandra se fait entendre.

CASSANDRA - « Sinon Jeanne, on ne sait pas grand choses à ton sujet... on pourrait chacun notre tour parler de nous afin de mieux se connaitre, non ? »

DAMIEN Ω « J'ai pas envie de vous écouter. »

JEANNE - « Ce qui tombe bien vu qu'on a pas envie que tu parles. »

DAMIEN Ω « Mais tu vas me faire chier longtemps toi ? »

JEANNE - « Tout dépend de toi. »

DAMIEN Ω « J'en ai marre de voir ta tronche. »

JEANNE - « Rien ne t'empêche de te casser. »

DAMIEN Ω « Tu peux très bien le faire toi. »

JEANNE - « Ah ouais ? »

DAMIEN Ω « Ouais. »

CASSANDRA - « VOUS ALLEZ ENFIN VOUS LA FERMEZ OU IL FAUT QUE JE PRENNE LA TÊTE DE L'UN POUR COGNER SUR CELLE DE L'AUTRE POUR QUE VOUS COMPRENEZ ENFIN QUE VOUS FAITES CHIER TOUT LE MONDE AVEC VOS CONNERIES D'ENFANTS ATTARDÉES ?! »

Pour la première fois de ma vie, j'ai peur de ma sœur. Jamais je ne l'ai vu dans un tel état de colère, mais là, je n'ai pas envie de faire mon malin et Jeanne non plus. D'ailleurs, nous nous installons par terre, terrifié par Cassandra qui a l'air d'être à deux doigts de se lever pour nous pulvériser. Je mets alors une tape amicale dans le dos de Jeanne tout comme elle le fait avec moi, affichant tout les deux un mince sourire sans lâcher Cassandra des yeux.

DAMIEN Ω « Je m'excuse Jeanne, je n'aurais pas dû te dire ce genre de choses. »

JEANNE - « Mais non voyons, c'est moi qui m'excuse ! Je me suis mal comportée avec toi. »

DAMIEN Ω « Au fond je t'aime bien hein, t'es mon amie. »

JEANNE - « Mais moi aussi je t'aime bien, c'est pour ça que je te taquines. Mais sinon, t'es l'un des meilleur ami que j'ai, faut pas croire ! »

DAMIEN Ω « Ah, mais c'est tout pareil ! »

Ma jumelle semble s'être calmée et à présent, nous allons donc pouvoir parler tranquillement, sans interruption et sans s'envoyer des vannes toutes les secondes. Jeanne enlève sa main se trouvant toujours sur le haut de mon dos et va rejoindre Antho tandis que moi, je vais m'installer à côté de Cassandra. Vu que je ne souhaites pas parler en premier, je me contente de regarder tout le monde à tour de rôle, attendant que l'un d'entre eux se décide à prendre la parole. C'est finalement Jeanne qui s'y colle en premier, celle-ci nous parle de son ancienne ville, Doublonville, dans la région de Johto. Elle nous explique ensuite qu'elle a due emménager à Kanto avec sa famille car son père souhaitait ouvrir un restaurant là-bas. En parlant de sa famille, elle n'a pas de frère ni de sœur, ce dernier point étant dommage pour moi d'ailleurs. Concernant ses études, elle est élève en Biologie Pokémon et souhaite devenir Professeur Pokémon ou tout simplement Professeur. C'est marrant, mais moi, je ne la vois pas DU TOUT en tant que prof ! Je plaint les élèves qui oseront jouer les durs avec elle, ils risquent de rapidement redescendre sur terre.

JEANNE - « A vous les jumeaux ! Je sais deux ou trois trucs concernant Anthony, mais absolument rien sur vous. »

DAMIEN Ω « Bah... on est tout les deux né à Safrania où nous sommes rester durant huit années...»

CASSANDRA - « Mon frère était d'ailleurs inscrit au club de danse là-bas lorsqu'on était petits. »

DAMIEN Ω « ... Mais... Mais non ! Puis c'est maman qui m'obligeait à y aller ! »

CASSANDRA - « Arrête, tu aimais tellement ça que tu étais à chaque fois presser de t'y rendre, tu étais même l'un des meilleurs là-bas. »

ANTHONY ω « Et tu te moques de moi parce que j'aime bien les fleurs ? »

JEANNE - « Tu nous fais une démonstration, ô grande danseuse étoile ? »

DAMIEN Ω « Allez vous faire mettre... »

CASSANDRA - « Donc, on a déménager à Bourge Palette parce que ma mère avait horreur des grandes villes et qu'elle souhaitait qu'on vive tous une vie de famille dans un endroit tranquille. Ce qui n'était pas évident pour mon père puisqu'il est le patron de la Sylphe SARL, du coup, nous avons toujours le manoir là-bas qui sert de résidence secondaire lorsque papa doit rester pour le travail et qu'il prend Alizée avec lui.»

ANTHONY ω « Un... manoir ? ... votre résidence secondaire, c'est un manoir ? »

CASSANDRA - « Bah oui. »

DAMIEN Ω « J'vois pas le problème moi. »

Jeanne et Anthony nous regardent comme si nous étions des extraterrestre. Bah quoi ? C'est normal non ? Ma famille est riche, du coup, ça s'explique facilement. Enfin... autant poursuivre cette conversation pour en apprendre un peu plus à Jeanne et même à mon voisin étant donné qu'il ne savait pas grand chose de ma vie avant notre rencontre finalement.

JEANNE - « Et pourquoi est-ce que Damien ne t'aime pas Cassandra ? D'après ce que je sais, il s'est passer quelque chose qui fait qu'il te hait depuis cet instant là, mais quoi ? »

CASSANDRA - « Ah, ça... disons qu'un petit accident s'est produit. »

DAMIEN Ω « Un "petit" accident ?! Tu te fous de moi ?! »

ANTHONY ω « C'est bon mec, laisse-la parler. »

CASSANDRA - « C'était lorsque nous habitions encore à Safrania. On s'amusait à un endroit un peu plus loin avec Damien et son premier Pokémon. A un moment, mon frère m'a laisser toute seule pour rapidement aller chercher quelque chose et je l'ai supplier pour que son Pokémon puisse rester avec moi, du coup, il a fini par céder. Du coup, je jouais avec son Pokémon jusqu'à ce qu'un homme arrive prêt de moi, voulant faire un combat. Je savais très bien que Damien ne voulait pas le faire combattre parce qu'il était trop faible pour ça et que ça pouvait être très dangereux pour lui, mais j'ai quand même accepter. Il n'a reçu qu'une seule attaque et... ça a suffit pour le tuer. Damien est revenu pile à ce moment-là, mais il n'y avait plus rien à faire pour lui, c'était fini. »

Ce souvenir restera à jamais graver à moi et à partir de ce jour, je m'étais promis que je ne laisserais plus l'un de mes compagnons mourir d'une telle façon, ce qui m'avait d'ailleurs motiver à libérer Roucoups, quitte à mettre en péril ma propre vie. Le silence règne à présent, ma soeur ayant certainement plombé l'ambiance en ayant raconter cette histoire.

DAMIEN Ω « Je ne t'en veux plus désormais, tu étais bien trop jeune pour comprendre les enjeux, tu ne pouvais pas savoir... Mais bon, reprenons sur un autre sujet. »

CASSANDRA - « D'accord. Donc, pour ma part, plus tard, j'aimerais bien prendre la place d'oncle Blue au la... »

ANTHONY ω « Oncle Blue ?! Vous êtes de la même famille que ce sac à fo... »

CASSANDRA - « Bah oui, c'est le grand frère de papa. »

ANTHONY ω « Et bien sûr, Dam', cela ne t'aurait pas traverser l'esprit de me prévenir ? »

DAMIEN Ω « Toute la ville est au courant, j'étais pas censé savoir que ce n'était pas ton cas. »

ANTHONY ω « Va pour cette fois... »

CASSANDRA - « Donc, j'aimerais bien reprendre la place d'Oncle Blue tandis que pour Damien, mon père veut qu'il reprenne la Sylphe SARL d'ici quelques années. »

ANTHONY ω « Garde moi une place là-bas, on ne sait jamais. »

DAMIEN Ω « Non. »

JEANNE - « Il est dur en affaire. »

DAMIEN Ω « Et pas qu'en affai... »

Le poing d'Anthony vient alors percuter mon épaule droite en plein dans l'os. En temps normal, je l'aurais sentis passer, mais là, étant donné que mon bras était toujours paralyser, je ne ressentais absolument rien. Lui lançant un regard montrant que je ne suis pas du tout impressionner, il s'installe de nouveau en s'attardant sur mon bras droit, comme s'il tentait de comprendre quelque chose.

DAMIEN Ω « D'ailleurs, Jeanne, tu le prends comment le fait que ma sœur était amoureuse de ton mec ? »

JEANNE - « Elle me l'a déjà dit d'elle-même tu sais. Et ça ne me fait rien, je fait confiance à l'un comme à l'autre. »

ANTHONY ω « Pas de bol, hein ? »

CASSANDRA - « Ah, tu veux jouer à ça... qui savait que mon frère ici présent avait un faible pour Jeanne jusqu'à ce qu'on arrive à Céladopole ? »

ANTHONY ω « En même temps, pour quelle fille ton frère n'a jamais eu de faible ? C'est ça la vrai question. »

DAMIEN Ω « T'es presque drôle, presque. »

JEANNE - « Ta petite amie Lucia va être jalouse Dam', fait gaffe. »

CASSANDRA - « D'ailleurs, histoire de tout balancer, il a actuellement une petite amie. Il est en couple avec Violette. »

ANTHONY ω « Attends... Violette... la championne ?! »

DAMIEN Ω « Comment est-ce que tu sais ça Cass' ?! »

CASSANDRA - « La prochaine fois que vous vous embrassez, tâchez de mieux vous cacher. »

ANTHONY ω « Continue les révélations concernant ton frère Cass', moi j'aime bien. »

CASSANDRA - « Il a deux liste bizarre avec des noms inscrits. J'en ai d'ailleurs une ici. »

Me dit pas que... oh non ! Elle vient de sortir la liste que j'avais sortis chez Erika ! Merde, merde, merde... voilà qu'elle la donne à Jeanne et Anthony en plus. Ceux-ci semblent l'examiner longuement et mon voisin fronce des sourcils en parcourant les noms. Voilà, je suis officiellement décédé...

ANTHONY ω « Je ne comprends absolument rien à ce truc. Et c'est quoi "B." ? »

JEANNE - « Oh, on s'en fout un peu, non ? Puis, c'est à ton tour de parler de toi ! »

ANTHONY ω « D'accord. Alors, tout commence à Johto où je... »

Mais alors qu'Anthony s'apprête à raconter son histoire, le Rondoudou de ma sœur vient nous voir et commence à chanter et d'un seul coup, mon corps semble être devenu lourd... si lourd qu'il tombe sur le sol et que mes yeux se ferment d'eux même... Je me réveille ensuite en même temps que les autres et c'est avec grand étonnement que nous remarquons qu'il fait à présent jour et que nos Pokémon, eux, sont tous endormis. Saloperie de Rondoudou... Nous faisons tous rentrer nos Pokémon respectifs à l'intérieur de nos Pokéball et je me tourne alors vers le reste du groupe.

DAMIEN Ω « Bon, autant poursuivre notre route maintenant qu'il fait jour. »

ANTHONY ω « Ouais, autant reprendre pour arriver rapidement à Parmanie. »

DAMIEN Ω « Avant ça... Jeanne, tu peux venir quelques secondes ? »

Jeanne semble se demander ce que je lui veux, mais vient tout de même auprès de moi tandis qu'Antho me lance un regard noir. T'inquiète pas mec, je ne vais pas lui rouler une pelle ou quoi que ce soit, faut arrêter de stresser. Une fois "la bipolaire", comme j'aime l'appeler, devant moi, je lui place une Pokéball dans sa main.

DAMIEN Ω « Je te l'offre pour célébrer notre amitié. Il s'agit de Carabaffe, je pense qu'il te sera plus utile qu'à moi, surtout que je ne l'ai pas vraiment mérité. »

Je pense que c'est la première fois que Jeanne me sourit de façon sincère. Elle me prend alors dans ses bras et me remercie avant de retourner auprès d'Anthony en gardant la Pokéball de Carabaffe dans sa main. C'est donc après cet évènement que nous reprenons tous ensemble la route qui finira par nous mener à Parmanie... enfin... le trajet risque tout de même d'être assez long !


End file.
